Army Rose 2: On Home Soil
by Sisi427
Summary: After managing to get his Human to a hospital, Kamui falls ill and must come to terms with being stuck recuperating. While he's recovering, Ame is forced to face people from her past without getting Kamui or Abuto involved. Continuation of a previous Kamui story that picks up a while after the last chapter. Kamui/OC M for strong language and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer first, _I don't own Gintama or any of the characters aside from my OCs._ This story started as a personal project for a friend, Noniebee, (4352183) and she dreamed and thought it up. It's a continuation of the last Kamui story I wrote with the same OCs, and picks up a little while after the last left off. Props go to Noniebee for coming up with this and prompting me to write it into existence. My writing style has changed since the first (refined, maybe) but I'll try to keep it consistent. Hope you all like, and please R &R to tell me what you think about it! :)**

* * *

Earth. Kamui had never been particularly fond of the planet for reasons ranging from its super-charged sun to its xenophobic natives. An occasional stop was warranted to celebrate its only redeeming quality; the food. But he had found another thing to add to his list of peeves about the planet. The hospitals. After his Human, Ame, broke, Kamui was forced to make a quickstop on earth and rush her to the hospital, in which the nurse proclaimed that it was a code orange with a hint of dusty sunset red and whisked her away. One pop in from Kagura and Umibouzu, and the entire ordeal had been far more annoying than it should have.

Since then, they had remained on earth. She was allowed to leave the hospital and back on his ship, but had to return for daily check ups. Healed to a point of comfort, Ame kept a habit of going out daily, whether to drink or just walk. Claimed it helped with her calve. On this particular day, they had just completed the forms and took their leave. The moment the double doors slid shut behind them, Ame stretched and raked a hand through her chocolate locks. A long sigh escaped the woman, and Kamui opened his umbrella.

"It's hot, let's get some ice cream." Blue eyes locked on the woman and Kamui nodded once. It was a great idea. They should get ten ice creams.  
Safely tucked under his umbrella, Kamui walked alongside the woman, occasionally glancing over to reassure himself that she was fine to be out in the heat. The minor cuts of her face and arms had shallowed, but the stitches still remained. During the week they had been there, Kamui had promised himself one thing. If Ame ever snuck off his ship to fight with them again, he was going to lock her in a closet until he got back. Strong as she thought she was, war experience on earth wasn't enough to warrant her frolicking across his battlefields with her flimsy little knives and close combat skills.  
The biweekly deathtraps had returned and all was well in the world.

They stopped at a stand on the side of the road and purchased a double scoop apiece. Strolled to a nearby park to sit on the swings while they ate. A gust of wind picked up the edge of Kamui's braid, and Ame found her eyes settling on the man. He was so preoccupied with his food. Had started grinning as he always did. He practically inhaled the first scoop, yet the moment it hit the back of his tongue, he froze. The man's eyes tightened, and he glared down at his cone as if it had wronged him in some way.  
And it had.

Frowning at the sudden change, Ame flicked her eyes between the ice cream and Kamui. Was it... Brain freeze? Was he contemplating smashing the frozen delight?  
"Captain, you should slow down."  
Kamui turned to the woman perturbed. Not fond of the regressive way she addressed her. Averting her gaze, Ame skipped correcting herself or apologizing. She slipped up; it happened. He let it go, and returned to his ice cream. The man shrugged his minor annoyance away and obliged with her advice. Slowed his motions to a a sloth's pace, fully anticipating the moment his ice cream would finally make contact with his mouth. It was so close, yet so far away. At his rate, maybe a full thirty seconds.

With a raised brow, Ame felt her mouth curve upwards at the sight of him moving in slow motion. As if somebody had reduced his speed to a fraction of a quarter. Laughter erupted from her core and she nearly doubled over in her seat. Pushing the chain of his swing, the woman was propelled in the opposite direction. Kamui hadn't expected it. He nearly lost his balance and turned back to the woman, his auburn brow cinched together. He pouted. Shot her down with his look, but Ame couldn't stop laughing.

Couldn't believe that he taken her so literally again, but enjoyed the outcome nonetheless. Again, she laughed at him, and Kamui shoved her swing away. It was gentle to him. Hardly any force had been behind his hand, but the woman shot to the side and the chains carried her back to bother his own swing. She yanked it towards herself and pushed away, rattled the chain in her hand, and Kamui tussled with her hand. Tried to fend it off while jerking her around as much as she was harassing his swing, and grinning at the sudden challenge.

What could he say? His Human was bold like that. She wasn't afraid of him and constantly pestered him when something was on his mind. She was bossy, and determined. And it was Monday. That meant she'd set a trap for him, somewhere in his ship. Expected him to disarm it or avoid grave injury. It was a fun game. Payback for killing her loved ones. But he liked that too. She kept things interesting in space whenever they'd travel. So far, he'd avoided a bowling ball, shards of flying glass, and an heat seeking fan gone crazy. Sharpened tooth brushes and rolling shoes that had been so conveniently place in front of his shower to project him into scalding water.

He honestly didn't think she was trying to kill him anymore. Not much. She was just laughing in private. But he could definitely die if he didn't figure her tricks out beforehand.

One sharp shove at his swing sent his ice cream to the ground, cone and all. Their game came to a screeching halt as they stared at the quickly melting treat; riddled with sand and unfit for consumption. Angling his head up towards the woman, Kamui narrowed his eyes. He glared at her and his full murderous intent emanated around him in a dark aura that she was all too aware of. Ame's brow raised, and she held the Yato's malicious gaze.

She predicted his first swipe. Managed to throw her weight out of the swing before he lunged at her. Dodging his hand, Ame leapt back a second time. The man's braid trailed behind him as he swept his arm towards her again, and she stumbled to the side. Behind her, a sandbox almost tripped her up, and Ame found her footing as she dodged another attempt at retribution. But the sand caved under her weight and discombobulated her long enough to the Kamui to make contact. His arm swept into her side, and her weight left her bearings as she was flung away. The breath was knocked out of her by the solid bark of a tree, and Ame slumped forward to grasp her ribs and stomach.

To force breath back into her unruly lungs and stabilize herself. Pain had shot through her and stunted her movement

"Whoops." As the woman pushed herself straight against the tree, Kamui walked to her side. Kneeled down to meet her hazel eyes, smiling as he usually did. She hated that expression right now. The moment they got back to the ship she was going to up her trap. Flaming razor blades. That would teach him.  
"Dickhead-" Spitting the insult, she eyed the crouching man. His gaze didn't leave her. He kept on smiling, like his head really was empty. "I was gonna give you my ice cream but now they're both ruined!" Pointing towards her dropped cone behind him, Ame scowled. Kamui glanced back. Saw that she was right; he'd killed her food too. It couldn't be helped. Offering his hand, Kamui pulled the woman to her feet. She drew a breath as she moved, yet the moment he had her up, her hand left his.

Clasped her stomach, and she doubled over, briefly, hissing.

Frowning, Kamui followed her motion and stared at her hands. Tried to figure out what was wrong with her this time. Ame turned her glanced to the side and her lips pulled up to expose her teeth as she breathed to nobody in particular.

"Ow..." Her shirt was black. He couldn't see the blood if he wanted to, but he could smell it. Kamui had almost forgotten that she was injured. She seemed fine. Humans just took a long time to heal. Ame pulled her shirt up and stared at the line of stitches that stretched down her waist and belly. Sure enough, a number of them had given under the force of his arm, and blood smeared across the edges.

"Human, you're pale."  
"Ame," She corrected, and Kamui made a mental note for the hundredth time. "Maybe it's because you beat me and I should expose you to the world."  
Frowning, the man met her gaze as she lowered her shirt and gave a grimace of a smirk. Tried to be condescending.  
"Don't say that!"  
Ame laughed to herself and shook her head.  
"Or maybe it's because you're holding out and I'm sexually frustrated."  
"You're injured!" Drawing his shoulders in, the man exclaimed his only justification. He'd been telling her that since she'd woken up, and it felt worse each time. Sure, she was kind of hurt, but not that badly. Like she could die, but it would be worth it.  
Totally worth it.

Before she could push her point, a loud voice shattered their conversation. Caused both of them to look behind the tree at their company.  
"Who has been messing up the kindo- the queen-dome of the almighty Kabuki district queen?!" A ginger-headed girl with a bun on either side of her head stepped around the tree trunk and proclaimed her territory. Recognition sparkled across her blue eyes, and her pompous air fell. Was replaced with mild interest. "Oh. Baka-Nii and Baka-Nii's Human."

"Ame!" Gripping her injury, the woman huffed her own name at the Yato siblings. Was mostly ignored. Kagura turned to Kamui and her gaze barely parted from Ame's stomach.

"You broke your Human again? You gotta be more careful, Humans are weak and feeble!"

"I know." His pointer finger poked into Ame's forehead, and she eyed him as he turned to her. "How bad is it, feeble Human?" A large grin parted the man's lips, and at his side, his sister mimicked the expression. Batting his hand away, Ame rolled her eyes.

"Fine I guess... But the feeble Human needs stitches."  
As she spoke, Kagura reached into her pocket and Kamui frowned.

"Again?" His head tilted and his smile fell to be replaced with genuine curiosity. "What's your fascination with sewing your own skin?"

"Baka-Nii, Humans need ta be sewed up!" The girl opened a package of sunkonbu and tore her teeth into it. Chewed as she pointed at Ame. "They don't heal easy. They can't even heal a gunshot wound in a day." Like that was supposed to be normal, Ame thought to herself. Gunshot wounds being healed in one day, that was definitely not a standard for most races, Amanto or not. With a heavy sigh, Kagura turned on her heel, and her umbrella twirled behind her as she did so. "Gin-Chan has Human stuff. Come this way."

Glancing towards Kamui, Ame stooped to pick up his parasol. She offered it back, and instead of accepting, he scooped her up.  
"Your leg is still hurt." His gaze was equally curious and he started after his sister.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter done! There are more already written, but I'll try to pace posting them. So, what did you think? Good start? :D**


	2. Uncomfortable Hospitality

**A/N: Chapter two! These will be posted depending on how quickly I'm writing, but there are over eight chapters completed you all for reading, and don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think! As before, loads of credit to** **Noniebee (4352183)for reviving this pairing!  
**

* * *

It was a short walk. The moment they transcended the stairs, Kagura bounced into the house and called out to her mysterious housemate. Dropped her umbrella at the genkan as Kamui and Ame removed their shoes.

"Gin-Chan, bring your needle box!" As she pulled the door open, a silver haired man came into view, lazing on the couch. His feet dropped from the table and he jeered back at the girl as if he had been in the middle of something important.

"Oi, oi, stop yelling! The med kit? If you steal all the band-aids again I'll-" The moment Ame stepped through the door with Kamui, the silver haired samurai froze. Beside him, a boy with black hair gawked at the pair. The sign on the back wall read 'sugar content', and the room was filled and lazily pieced together with two plain blue couches. He didn't move. Kagura bounced across the room and found the box she had been referring to. Made her way to Ame's side to slip it into the woman's hands and grin.

Ame murmured her thanks and helped herself to the couch across from Gintoki with the kit, joined by Kagura. Kaumi followed. Chose to sit next to Shinpachi and sandwich him between himself and Gintoki.

"Patsuan, treat out guests." Kagura jumped onto the couch opposite of the males, and the dark haired boy eyed her. Smacking the glasses wearing boy's back, Gintoki motioned to Kamui and the unknown woman.

"Yeah, Patsuan." A tense laugh erupted from the man. "Treat our guests." As the boy stood, Kamui plopped onto the couch in his wake and Ame joined him, claiming the armrest as her own. She wasted no time in opening the kit and removing her stitches. Found a bottle of vodka for disinfectant and set to patching herself up. The room was oddly silent until Shinpachi's return. He came bearing a few bags of snacks and set them on the table.

"The tea kettle is warming up..."

Leaning forward, Kamui grabbed three crackers and shoved them into his mouth all at once. His toe bumped into the table, and she glanced over at him, sighing as she dragged her attention from the carefully placed needle in her stomach. The edges had been trimmed. Though she was bleeding anew, she needed to redo seven stitches.

"Slow down."

Kamui glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, and his muscles moved to the crawl of an ant. Hardly covered any distance, as he had before. Grinning, Ame futilely fought off a laugh.

"You idiot, stop being so stupid, I can't concentrate!" Shoving a needle through her skin, Ame shook her head. She glanced up at Kagura, of whom was seated on the couch beside her, with her feet on the cushions, rear on the backrest.

"Sorry for bleeding everywhere." Murmuring to the girl, Ame was met with a wide grin and shake of her head.

"It's okay! Glasses will clean it right up, right Glasses?" Shinpachi was barely returning to the room with a rattling tray of cups. He shakily placed an overfilling cup in front of Ame, and she offered a thankful smile as she tied a sutra. The boy forced a grin back, and the porcelain cups continued to clatter at the edge of the tray and spill over the rims. He wished he'd brought the teapot separately. Just as he set the second and last cup in front of Kamui, the liquid jumped over edge onto the Yato's knee, and Kamui shot a glare towards him that chilled his blood. Shinpachi jumped back and held the tray in front of his face, wide eyed.  
He squeaked an apology. Kamui offered a sideways glance as Ame leaned forward and swiftly followed the boy up with a snicker. Met the Yato man's blue eyes. Ame sipped her pre-accident tea, still breathing her laugh and temporarily forgetting her stitches. She looked funny. Sitting there, leaned over and ignoring her own bleeding. As if her constant injury didn't warrant attention in the slightest and laughing at his annoyance took precedence over her health.

Grinning back at the woman, Kamui allowed Shinpachi to ease past him. Back to his spot sandwiched between the Yato man and Gintoki. Then gazed up at his sister, of whom was still watching Ame's first aid.

For a moment, Shinpachi caught Gintoki's crimson eyes. Panic was clear across Gintoki's face. What was with the atmosphere? Was it tense? Was it light? Who was the woman? More importantly, why was Kamui comfortably nestled beside them? Gintoki had seen the woman take a swig of his vodka. That was his vodka. She wasn't allowed to drink it, but if she was with Kamui, how could he tell her so without being subjected to a Yato smash?!

From the look in Shinpachi's glasses, it was clear. The room was so tense, but judging from the Yato siblings and the woman, it was only tense for them.

'Why must we suffer and not them?' Shooting the question at Shinpachi, Gintoki was met with a shake of the boy's head.  
'That's not important.' How? That was the most important question!  
Then again.  
Yeah, Shinpachi needed to clean that blood before it stained their couch! Professional cleanings would be too much. As if reading his mind, Shinpachi held up a dish rag. Already knew his task. Gintoki held up a cracker he'd swiped from the table. Returned the boy's sentimentality. But Shinpachi's look gave more insight. No, the real problem was that a bloodthirsty Kamui was seated beside them; casually eating their food. They already had one redhead eating all all of the groceries, they didn't need another. Was there such thing as a Yato proof muzzle?

"Gin-San"

Wide eyed, Gintoki held up another cracker. He was sorry, but this was how he dealt with stress. The woman beside Kagura stood and took another swig of the vodka that came with Gintoki's kit. Closed the box and kept the vodka as she moved to Kamui's side before practically sitting in his lap. He scootched over and his arm fell to the back to the sofa as he eyed her.

"Human, are you better?" He poked her forehead again, the woman's brow raised at the crackers that nearly jabbed into her face.

"Ame." She corrected, and her head fell back against his arm with a sigh as he jammed the food into his mouth. She leaned up and forward. Finally met Gintoki's tense gaze with a grin. "I suppose you're the master of the house? Sorry to impose."

"N- no problem." He carefully returned her smile. Felt the sweat beading on his brow as he raised one hand. "I have no problem with a pretty lady in my house." Nervously laughing, the Yorozuya was met with a solid, lopsided grin that let on that the woman wasn't as rigid as he'd felt. She was relaxed. The alcohol must have done it, but just as Gintoki's posture fell, two beady azure irises snapped to him.

Kamui's jaw stopped working against the food he'd stuffed into his face, and his aura grew fiery as he took hold of Ame's waist and pulled her against himself. Laid a clear message out for Gintoki. Okay. Maybe she wasn't pretty. Not anymore. Gintoki wasn't looking at her.

She was squeezed against the Yato's side and placed two pleading palms against his torso.

"Captain you're-"

"Kamui." His voice was too serious to be ignored.

"Kamui- too tight-" Pushing against the man that was no longer paying attention to her, Ame fought to free her waist. "Broken ribs, remember? Fucking hell, idiot-" Her elbow jabbed into him and he turned to eye the woman. Not grinning as he usually did, but intrigued. His hand returned to her side, and she elbowed him again, laughing as he dragged her across the couch. Unable to help herself, Ame fought back. Pushed him away, and reached for the armrest. She tried to back out of Kamui's hand, but his grip remained firm. He barely edged over and brought his free hand to her opposite side. Backed into Shinpachi and forced the boy off the couch, alongside a willing Gintoki and Ame tried to pry his hands from her skin. She hit his chest. Barely managed to snake away, but the moment she was off the couch and on her feet, Kamui was there. Rose to catch her and drag her back.

Had her by the shirt and had no intention of setting her loose. The fabric almost gave under the pressure of his grip, and he released it in favor of her waist again. Hardly considered her ribs before pulling her back to the couch and locking her side against his. Still laughing, Ame turned away, but her jaw was grasped. Head was forced to face her captain, and lips nearly at his. A palm slid up her thigh, when it had gotten there was beyond her, but she swallowed a lump that blocked her throat.

He was still holding out. Damn him.

Averting her eyes, Ame took hold of Kamui's jaw and turned it to the girl across from them. His sister. Watching with steely interest and unflinching. Blank faced and far too focused on them to allow comfort.

"Your..." Glancing over the girl, Ame turned back to Kamui. At some point, her arm had encircled his back. She released him and the fabric of his shoulder bunched under her fist as she tried to unravel herself. "Your sister is here, behave yourself!"

Kagura found herself on the receiving end of a sharp glare, and stuck her tongue out. Her nose crinkled, and Kamui stuck his tongue back at her. She just wished she had a human. She was jealous. Behind the man, Gintoki moved to his desk. Shinpachi leaned back onto it, and they were subjected to the odd scene. Kamui had a woman. A human woman. Fully with him, and playing around as if he wasn't a killing machine. And she'd called him Captain. Was she full time? Always there? They didn't know, but their mutual glances let on that the alarm wasn't singular. Gin pried his eyes away and propped his feet onto his desk. Opened his JUMP to the last page he'd seen.


	3. Uncomfortable Hospitality 2

**A/N: As usual, c** **redit to** **Noniebee (4352183) for reviving this fic. Check her out, she's got great stories. :)  
R&R please, and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

A chipper tone gleamed through the room, halting not only Gintoki's reading, but Shinpachi's fake organizing. Kamui pulled his phone from his pocket. Opened it, and Ame pushed herself into view as a nearly transparent screen was projected from the phone and formed in front of them. A familiar expressionless man came into view, and from his surroundings, it was clear that he was also outside and in the city.

"Idiot Captain, where'd you run off to?" Abuto was terse and casual. As always.  
"Ame broke. I needed to get her fixed."  
"Again?" The older man sighed into his camera and tilted his head. "So you're at the hospital again?"  
Shaking his head Kamui grinned.  
"No we're at the..." He paused and glanced up at Kagura. "What's this place called again?"  
"Yorozuya, aru." She answered, and Kamui nodded.  
"Yorozuya." He echoed,  
"No, you gotta say it with feeling!" Kagura jumped forward, and her arms came into sight on Abuto's side of the video as she grabbed Kamui's cheeks. Dramatically pulled the sides in opposite directions to stretch his face into an impossible grimace before he smacked her hands away. "Like Yorozuya!"  
"Yorozuya!" Ame grinned, and Abuto sighed. Kagura commended the woman as Kamui turned to stare at her.

Sighing once more, Abuto shook his head.  
"I'll figure out how to get there." Neither Kamui nor Ame could interject estimations of land and turns before he muttered. "Getting directions from an idiot would be idiotic."  
"See ya soon!" Grinning, Kamui raised a single hand to wave. Abuto shut his video feed and speaker off, still eyeing them. Didn't wave or return the cheerful expression.

With the older Yato gone, Kamui stood up and studied the room once more. Ame leaned back against the couch as he walked over to Gintoki's desk, and Shinpachi shied away from his presence. The silver haired samurai was reading JUMP. It must have been a good scene, too, because he hadn't turned the page in over twenty minutes. Something worth rereading. Planting his weight on the edge of the desk, Kamui crossed his arms and watched as Kagura excitedly waved her arms at Ame. The older woman was staring at his sister from over the rim of her cup with a long face.

"And then Gin-Chan turned around and _boom_!" Waving both of her arms into a large circle around her body, Kagura leaned back and turned her lower lip up. "And the guy got his gun and was like chachachachacha-" Kagura jerked her arms up as if she was cradling a machine gun and pivoted on her heel to sweep over the room with invisible bullets.

"So Kagura lives here, huh?" Glancing towards Gintoki, Kamui caught the man's crimson eyes. His tone was unreadable, as well as his face, and the silver haired samurai fought against his instinct to lean up.

"Y- yeah." He flinched at his own stammer.  
"Just the two of you?"  
"Uh, yeah... But it's nothing weird! I swear!"

Kamui hummed under his breath and turned back to the girls. Kicked his feet up as he leaned onto Gintoki's desk and watched more enthusiastic replays of some recent adventure, as Kagura put it.

"Blam!" Kagura exclaimed, and Ame set her cup down. Promptly nodded to the girl in front of her. As the men focused on the wildly dramatic portrayals of a fight, Gintoki sank back into his chair again. From the way things were going, it really seemed like an innocent visit. Kamui hadn't raised a single hand towards anybody- aside from his little... Territorial pissing, so to speak.

"Ya know, you can take her with ya if ya want. She's a real pain." Propping his feet on the desk, Gintoki sank back into his manga. Kamui barely turned. Tilted his head back questioningly. "You two eat so much; we'll have to starve for a month to cope with your visit." The Yorozuya chuckled under his breath. Still tilting back to watch the man, Kamui tightened his crossed arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sliver of sukonbu that Kagura hadn't realized she'd been relieved of.

"Hmm... We can supply some food." He offered. "Only a little though... A tiny bit." Pulling the wrapper open, Kamui angled his body to the side and stared at the seaweed. "You did welcome us and let Ame sew herself." Glancing off to the side, the Yato pushed his snack into his mouth. Kagura was still waving her arms over her head. Ame blankly watched. "So I guess I can share a little food with you." He shoved the sukonbu into his mouth in one go, then beamed at Gintoki. Frowning, Gintoki peered at the woman behind Kamui.

"Th- thanks, but it's okay... I was being sarcastic." His jaw tightened and sweat started to bead on his brow again, but Kamui seemed genuinely surprised.  
"Oh." Two innocent wide eyes set on the Yorozuya again. "Alright then." Grinning, Kamui started to offer his back, but Gintoki continued. He leaned up and his feet fell from the desk.

"Ya know, it's not just the food, she breaks shit all the time. She gets upset with something and smash, it's destroyed. That includes me too." Serious as he was, all Kamui gave was a hearty chuckle. Kagura was right. Humans were fragile. "Ya know it's not funny! That damn pet she brought in messes shit up too!"  
"Gin-San..." Shinpachi raised his hands in an attempt to manually lower Gintoki's voice, but Kamui only turned back. Was fully intrigued.  
"Pet?" Pleasant surprise rang in his voice, and Gintoki knew Kamui had no idea. He didn't know their suffering.  
"Yeah, Sadaharu."  
"Sadaharu?" Eyes to the ceiling, Kamui thought back to Kagura's bunny. The bunny never broke things. He was sure there was another Sadaharu, too. Before he could jog his memory, Gintoki was nodding.  
"Uh, yeah," The silver haired samurai called out to the dog, and it's footsteps rang through the house before it came into sight. Predicting the oncoming disaster, Shinpachi rushed to the door to pull it open, but before he could so much as touch it, it sprang from its frame and tore over his head. The white dog bounded into the room. Oblivious to its path of destruction. From its side, Shinpachi glared at his boss; glasses crooked and captured by the fragile paper of the door.

Suppressing a grin, Gintoki snickered sheepishly.

"I guess the door was my fault, but Shinpachi why did your head but a hole through my door!?"  
"Gin-San it's your fault!"  
"No it's not!"

As Gintoki barked back at the boy, Kamui pushed himself from the desk. He passed between Kagura and Ame, and stood eye to eye with the oversized dog. Raised a brow to study it. Sadaharu's tail wagged as he looked up at Kamui, and as the Yato reached out to touch the dog, a sturdy pair of jowls closed around his head.

Complete silence fell over the room. Every single person flinched at the sight of Kamui's head being devoured by the family pet. Wide eyed, Gintoki had jumped to his feet. The tense atmosphere was prolonged by Kamui's lack of movement, and it became unclear whether he would smash the dog or spare his life from some corner of pity in his heart. Then his arms lifted. He pried the dog away and reclaimed his bearings. His eyes had fully opened and he glared at the dog as it continued to wag its tail.

"Nii-Nii don't hurt Sadaharu he's just being friendly!" Shouting at the man though he was barely a meter away, Kagura whipped around to face him. Kamui's narrowed eyes set on his sister.  
"He bit me, how is that friendly?"  
"When I bite you it's friendly." Grinning the words, Ame lifted her vodka. Kamui's attention snapped to her and his mouth opened, then shut. The Yato's brows twitched and he turned he bright red. Coughed into his fist as he started across the room. Avoided the eyes the had set on him.

"Where is Abuto? Abuto is supposed to be here any minute now..."  
Laughing to herself, Ame fell back onto the couch and held the bottle up to Gintoki. Grinned at him with a flushed face.  
"This is good! Earth booze is good booze!" She sang the words and he couldn't help but cheekily return her expression. Nodded. He knew the feeling of having to drink Amanto liquor, it just wasn't suited for human tastes. Unless said human was a rich diplomat.  
"Oh, yeah, I got some decent whiskey in the kitchen. Can't use the expensive stuff on-"

Ame tilted the last of the bottle upwards, and a trail drizzled down her chin. The moment he saw it drip onto her shirt, Gintoki's sentence died in his throat. He turned his head in an attempt to stifle his stare as she glanced down at her chest and frowned. The woman swore under her breath. Then she laughed. As if she wasn't endangering the lives of him and the pair of glasses that had obviously been watching as he freed himself from the broken door.

Just as her shirt was pulled up, Kamui jumped to her side and yanked it back down, slack jawed and just as panicked as Gintoki. Bent in front of her to fix her clothes and bat her hands away.

"Human, quit it!"  
"Ame, quit it." Correcting the man, Ame giggled to herself. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him an inch closer before he straightened his posture and stood. Took her with him and held his hands out as if she had a gun. Red faced, Kamui stared down at the woman hanging around him. She was doing that thing again. Trying to get him to sleep with her; with her narrowed eyes and wide smirk. But she was injured! The woman wiggled from the couch and his face fell as she slurred his name.

Across the room, a low snicker erupted from Gintoki, and Kamui whipped around to face him, still supporting the woman's weight. Turning his head, the silver haired samurai propped his JUMP between them, and Shinpachi turned to a window as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Behind Kamui, he found that his sister was conflicted.

Her face was stuck between thinking it was adorable or disgusting, and she still hadn't picked a side. Maybe he really did need to sleep with Ame again. Just a little bit. It had been weeks. She had approached him almost every day, and tried to feel him up in bed multiple times. Most nights he had to pretend to be busy for a few hours and return only when he was sure that she was sleeping. And her drinking had increased. But she had to understand that it wasn't just her.  
The constant clothes slips and cornering him while he was alone walking the ship had an impact. But she was injured. He couldn't just grab her as he usually would. He'd be too rough when he finally did. And her supposedly innocent towel clad walks out of the shower weren't helping. It wasn't possible to forget a change of clothes that many times. Or to drop said towel and bend over as she had, it wasn't funny! He was genuinely concerned for her fragile human body, and she kept doing things! Even if he looked away, she'd lure him back with a subtle murmur. Was using her military experience against him and far too tactful to ignore.

Like the previous night when she stripped and asked if he remembered sex. Of course he did! She was the one that- he wasn't going to be swayed. They needed to be cautious and if she kept breaking, he wouldn't be able to touch her at all! At this rate, she wouldn't be able to move in the morning, and it wouldn't be because of something fun.

A low ding resonated through the house and Kamui turned towards the entrance as Shinpachi shuffled from the room and to the door


	4. The Miracles of Sunlight

Everything in the room stopped when a visitor arrived. Shinpachi returned with Abuto at his side, and was gawking up at the man, wishing for the comfort of the tray he'd been safely tucked behind as a heavy hand landed on the top of his head. Twice, then the man stepped into the room.

"Oi, idiot lovebirds, time to go."

"Uh, yeah," Kamui grasped Ame's arms and peeled her off himself. Broke the contact to set her on the ground as gently as possible. He shifted in place to relieve the growing tension below his belt as discreetly as possible.

Ame grinned up at him, as though she hadn't been provoking him mere seconds before, and he eyed her. She had to know what she'd done. It was an odd expression, hers, compared to her usual scowl. Drinking, she'd be positive. Downright bubbly. But when she was sober, she would return to her steely demeanor as if nothing had changed. He walked towards the older man, and they reached the exit without a word to the people behind them. As she followed, Ame quickly turned and bowed once. Thanked them and left with the men.

Sunlight spilled through the doorway and Kamui flinched at the brightness as Abuto opened the door. The older man glanced back at him as he retreated a step to regain himself.

"What's wrong?" Ame placed a hand on his arm, and he peered at her. Shook his head and grinned.  
"Nothing." He pushed his umbrella open, and that was the end of it. They stepped outside, and Kamui was forced to squint as they crossed the balcony and headed towards the stairs. The walk was comfortably silent, though the longer they traveled, the more Kamui grew aware of the heat of the day. Sunlight was reflected off every surface around them and it was terribly light out. Nearly white, and distance images danced in waves of heat on the horizon. Windows, stalls, every surface turned reflective and seemed to be aimed at him.

"Yosano!" The moment they hit the ground a gravely, distinctly feminine voice called out. Though it seemed unrelated to their group, sudden movement behind Kamui caused him to turn around. Ame, though she had been perfectly relaxed as they left, snatched something from the baggy folds of her pants and pointed directly at the source of the voice. In a flash of dull black metal, the woman that had just been wrapped around Kamui had the barrel of a gun in the face of another woman. A raven haired, pale stranger, that had apparently called out to them. A deep seated scowl hid behind a tight jaw and dead eyes, and both Kamui and Abuto came to a halt to watch the exchange.

Where the hell had Ame gotten a gun? Kamui had taken extra care to keep weapons away from her, especially on his ship, but here she was toting firearms around and pulling them out in public.

"So it _is_ you. That's some greeting." The unfamiliar woman spoke with no hint of alarm. Her brown eyes stayed on Ame, not even straying to study her company. Likewise, Ame saw nothing but her.

"What do _you_ want?" Introductions and formalities were skipped in favor of Ame's only question.  
"Relax. Put the gun down before you get hurt."  
"You rotten bitch, give me one reason not to give you a brain piercing and a pretty ring right now."  
"They're watching you already." The statement sparked curiosity in Kamui and he glanced around. He had no idea what was happening, but a single sweep over their surroundings showed that there was definitely a gun in a window across the street, pointed towards his small group. On the rooftop, there was another barely over the line of the wall, doing exactly as the woman said. Watching. "Put the gun away. Let's be civil."  
"I don't take orders from you." Ame's refusal earned crack of a smirk. A low rumbling chuckle and tilt of the woman's head.  
"So damn rude. Old dogs really don't learn new tricks." Serene in the face of their exchanged insults, the woman asserted her opinion of Ame without a second thought. "When did you get back to earth? Where's your Captain?"

Kamui started to step forward, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so. He glanced back at Abuto and the older man shook his head. Kept the interaction under his expressionless gaze, but made no attempt to break into it. Who was this strange woman and why was Ame letting her talk to her like that? Ame was always a little... Rough... but even her approach to the woman was unusually hostile. Though it didn't seem possible, Ame visibly tensed. She shook her head once and her gun barely lowered.

"He didn't make it. None of them did."  
"Is that so?" As if deeply pondering the answer, the woman set her gaze on Kamui and Abuto, then returned to Ame. "Were you there?"  
"The entire time." Nodding, Ame glanced over the woman. She wasn't reaching for a weapon or making any unnecessary movements. Didn't seem like a threat, but she also wasn't backing down.  
"Lieutenant Yosano; the only survivor... Isn't that ironic?"  
"Cut the shit, how did you find me?"  
"You weren't exactly careful." The answer seemed to hang in the air, and as quickly as she had approached, the woman sighed and turned to the side. Ame's gun jumped back up at the movement, yet didn't go off as the woman crossed her arms. Instead, bright chocolate eyes set on Kamui once more, and he watched in full curiosity as the woman shrugged. "Well, I'm sure you gave them hell."  
"I-" Glancing back at the red headed man, Ame felt herself falter. "yeah... Sure did..." Satisfied with the exchange, the woman released another breath and sank into her own crossed arms as she smiled to herself. She stared at the ground and leaned to one side, still unconcerned with the gun at her temple. Dressed too oddly to belong in the city, now that Kamui though of it. She wore an indigo shirt and black pants. A long black coat, the same shade as her hair, and dark, flat boots.

"We'll be seeing you. Let's have a drink; for old time's sake. And put that fucking toy away."

With that, the woman started down the street. Ame kept her aim on her the entire time, only dropping her arm when the two from the roof and window dissipated as quickly as they had come. Her attention stayed on the woman's back, even as Kamui approached and leaned into her line of sight.  
"Yosano?"  
"Don't call me that." Low and serious as the woman's voice was, Kamui grinned at her. As if his head really was empty. She tucked her gun back into her cargo pants, hating that she had been forced to show her hand in front of the Yato man. She'd be hearing about it later.  
"You idiot, you don't even know her surname?"  
"She's never said it before. _We_ don't have surnames." Kamui turned to smile up at Abuto and the older Yato shook his head.  
"Did you ever _ask_?"

"Let's get out of here." Ame injected, breaking up their banter as she glanced over the street once more. She really hoped she wouldn't have to explain that. Of all the possibilities, she never expected the woman herself to find and approach her, and wondering what it meant made her nervous. Was it bait? A contact warning? Whatever the meaning behind the meeting was, there was no positive outcome or motive.

They barely traversed a few short meters when Kamui's knees buckled and he fell forward. Ame was at his side in the fraction of a second, but Abuto stood over him.  
"Nii-Nii!" Out of nowhere, Kagura's voice erupted, but Ame's overrode it in the same second.  
"Did she do something to you? Is it poison?" Ame's questions made Kamui more suspicious of her reunion, but Abuto was far less lively. Eyed him and swore under his breath. Before Kamui could move, the older man dragged him up by his arm and shoved him into the closest door. He was forced into the building under the Yorozuya, and dropped to sit beside the half wall of a booth.

"Welcome!" The chipper greeting from a green haired woman was ignored in favor of nagging Kamui.  
"The fuck is wrong with you? Have you been walking without your umbrella?"  
"I dunno." Slumping against the wall, Kamui averted his gaze. "I'm fine."  
"You're not. You're weak!" Abuto crossed his arms and Kamui scrunched his face at the older man.  
"I'm not!"  
"You are." With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. Kamui pushed himself to his feet and glared at Abuto. He swung at him. Tried to prove that he was wrong, but the man caught his hand in one palm and stared at him with a deep frown that he couldn't deny. That was a first.  
"Your sister has been on earth for a while and can handle some sunlight. You've been in space and in dark ships, idiot." Abuto's grasp on his fist loosened as he spoke, and he stared at his arm. His flesh was red. Peeling already to reveal raw skin. He pulled away from the older man and pouted. Allowed his eyes to trail as he mumbled back.  
"That doesn't mean I'm weak..."  
"You're lucky you've had some sun exposure on other planets, or you would have been crispified like Housen, numbskull." As Abuto was speaking, the door slid back open and Kagura curiously poked her head through.

* * *

"Human, how did you and Nii-Nii meet?" Kagura sat beside Abuto and wasted no time in questioning the pair as soon as they'd returned. Even Gintoki came downstairs, for some unknown reason, and no service came to the front counter aside from the android from earlier. Sunlight was never kind to a Yato, and Kamui was paying the price of his carelessness. In severe pain that spread across every inch of his exposed flesh and an equal amount of pale and red to boot. Upon their second arrival Gintoki took a defensive post at the bar and stared on in silence, all whilst pretending to be preoccupied with mundane reading. Kamui had been helped to a booth to rest until sun down, and all seemed to calm from their previous run in. Aside from Ame's nerves.  
Ame tore her gaze from Kamui's tired posture to meet his sister's question.

"Well, it was spontaneous..." Placing a finger to her lips she thoughtfully eyed the ceiling as if searching for the right words. A wistful smile took her and she carefully answered. "I was on another ship and he invaded it and slaughtered my entire family."  
A mangled cough was muffled in Abuto's fist as all eyes set on the woman and Kamui glared at her.  
"Don't say it like that!"  
"What? It's true!"  
"That's some first date." Gintoki casually murmured the line under his breath and Ame nodded to him.  
"Then he kidnapped me."  
"I didn't kidnap you!"  
"Technically..." The older Yato was cut off before he could complete his input.  
"Abuto!" Kamui's scolding tone received an overly playful laugh from Ame, and she lightly tapped his knee as a sign of surrender. That she was just teasing him, despite being brutally honest.

"I'm just kidding, it wasn't that bad." An overly amused smirk was cast Kamui's way and he refused to dignify it with more than a narrow eyed pout. How dare she poke fun at him while he felt like death.  
"Kidding? Then what is the true meeting?" Kagura's oddly worded inquiry reversed everything Ame had just said.  
"True? Oh, that was it. I was gonna kill him, but he..." Glancing over, Ame rolled her eyes and sighed. "He kind of... Grew on me..."  
"Like a flower?" The girl asked, and Ame shook her head.  
"Like a pimple, but when I popped it, it wouldn't go away." That received a deep chuckle from Abuto. The man leaned back into his chair and shook his head, far too fond of the banter than Kamui wanted him to be.  
"Love is like a pimple?"  
Nodding to Kagura, Ame met Kamui's accusatory gaze. Any day now, he'd grow frustrated with her and grab her one good time. And he'd be unable to help himself from there.  
"Exactly." She murmured, and a hint of knowing sparked in the man beside her. So much for scheming against him.

Silence ensued for a long while. Even Kagura had laid back across a booth and thoughtfully stared at the ceiling. Kamui, in turn, did the same, and upon realizing that the conversation was long dead, Ame stood and walked to the bar. Seated herself beside Gintoki and across from the green haired robot that had been sweeping.

"So are those bottles decorational or can I get a drink?"  
Glancing up at the woman from his Jump, Gintoki turned to Tama.


	5. Doctor's Orders

Well after sundown, and far too many drinks into the day, Abuto dubbed the walk back to the ship as safe for Kamui. Ame paid her tab, as well as, she suspected, Gintoki's, yet from the look on Otose's face it was probably the only way she'd be seeing that money. Kagura was right behind them as Abuto hoisted Kamui's arm around his shoulders and helps support his weight. Apparently, sunlight was more lethal to the Yato race than Ame had thought. Upon their departure, though Kagura expected Gintoki to come with them, he slipped away with the claim of feeding the plants and watering the dog. Whatever the hell that meant. Kamui's mood had only soured throughout the day, and the walk back to the ship was no better. All the while, Kamui insisted that extra support was unnecessary and that Abuto was overreacting.

The moment the hatch opened and the men caught sight of their captain, gasps filled the air. Abuto, though he had no qualms forcing Kamui through the open door, was instinctively shoved away by the young man.

"I'm fine! I'm not weak!" Whipping around to face his ashy haired friend, Kamui managed to maintain his balance and straighten his shoulders. Abuto blankly peered down at him, unfazed by the display. At his side, Kagura crossed her arms, but Ame walked around Kamui donning a raised brow. With a single finger, she poked into his back and he toppled over; face first into the metal grating.

Barely able to break the impact with the balls of his palms, Kamui glared up at the woman as she crossed her arms and leaned her weight to one side. Instead of trembling under the force of his gaze or paying any mind to the harsh gasps behind her, she snickered under her breath.  
"Just let us help you, Captain Crispy."

Though that move and line would have gotten anybody else slaughtered, Kamui was in no state to be up, let alone, killing his girlfriend. He was assisted to his bed, where Abuto dropped him with a heavy thud and left him to find a treatment. Kagura stood over the foot of the bed, watching as Ame sat beside the hunched man and murmured low coos of concern. Helped him out of his shirt.

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm _fine_ ," He drew the word out, shrugging away from the dark fabric. Underneath was more burnt skin. Peeling away already, yet fading closer to his torso. As the woman ran her fingers over his bare chest, she started to lean into him, only to have her head grasped and turned to meet the ever observant gaze of their company. Kagura's azure eyes bore back into her, and Ame grew a tinge uncomfortable. Kamui was right. This was no time to start kissing his body. And damn him for holding out then getting injured by the sun of all things.

"Lets-" Immediately leaning up, the woman pulled Kamui's shirt from the bed and folded it over her arm. She started to take it to the hamper in the bathroom, yet when the door opened, a loud snap echoed through the room. Kamui and Kagura turned in time to see the woman snatched a drawer out of the dresser, dumped its contents, and hold it up to block a set of airborne blades that came out of the darkened room.  
Unable to help himself, Kamui felt his lips draw back into a grin, yet Kagura's eyes grew wide.

"That was a death trap, yes? Nii-Nii, is somebody trying to kill you? There is a traitor on your ship."  
"Oh, no." He murmured back to the girl as Ame turned and offered a sheepish grin over her shoulder, then proceeded to retrieve the blades and replace the drawer. "It's just my Human."

"Ame!" The woman called from the bathroom, and Kamui chuckled under his breath. From the way Kagura frowned at him, she didn't seem to understand. Then again, he didn't expect her to.

The door to his room opened and Abuto entered, followed by a teal haired, familiar face. Instead of greeting him, the man propped his cigarette between his lips and took a long look at Kamui from the foot of the bed, beside Kagura.

"No coughing, right? Just sun exposure?"  
Abuto nodded to the man and hummed a yes, which was quickly followed by the smoker's easy assessment.  
"This ointment should help, but we really need the fresh herb. It doesn't grow on earth, but a merchant should be able to... procure it." A small white tube was produced from the man's pocket and he rounded the bed to Kamui's side. "A little sunlight will activate it, but it'll still take a while. And burn." The man uncapped the tube and swirled a bit onto his hand while Kamui watched.

"Ne, ne, Baka-nii, did you try to do samurai stuff to learn how to beat the samurai?"  
"What?" Confusion set over the room and everybody turned to Kagura as she pointed at the prominent yet fully healed gash across her brother's torso.  
"Your chest. You tried to seppuku like and idiot; that's not the best samurai practice to try..." Kamui glance down at the scar, frowning to himself as she continued. "Plus, you did it wrong, _baaaaka_ -"

The girl's entire face contorted with the word and as she drew the last insult out, Kamui pulled a pillow from behind himself and chucked it into her. He started to sink back into the bed but the moment he moved teal haired man, Ryu, caught his shoulder.

"One second," Though he'd succeeded on patting the cream into Kamui's back he was quickly pushed away. A deep pout took Kamui's face. There was no way some guy was gonna rub thick gooey stuff all over him.

"Oi, dumb ass, you need to be properly treated." The jab was from none other than Abuto, and while Kamui sulked up at him, Ame seemed to materialize at his side.  
"Captain,"  
"Kamui," He corrected, and Ame drew in a deep breath of resignation.  
"Kamui, we know you're alright. We just want you to be comfortable, come here." Unnaturally soothing, the woman eased beside him. She took the cream into her own hand and though the man was still skeptical of the medication, he allowed her to take hold of him. The ointment was gently applied to every ounce of skin that displayed signs of damage, and though she thought that was the end of it, Abuto pulled a roll of plastic wrap from his pocket. He failed to conceal his grin as he pushed it into her hands. Frowning down at the wrap, Ame tilted her head. It became clear that she didn't understand, and the teal haired man at her side murmured.

"To seal in the moisture."  
Unable to help herself, Ame pursed her lips. For once, Kamui didn't grin like he didn't know what was going on. A sharp sideways glance set on Ame as she unrolled the plastic and held it to his arm.

"S- So you get better... Snk... Faster..."  
"Ame! You're laughing at me!"  
"No- no I'm not-" Biting down on her tongue, the woman fought a wave of laughter and avoided Kamui's gaze. "I'm just- You-" The sound broke through, and the woman was forced to cover her nose. A single glance upwards showed that Abuto had also dawned a similar expression, but the smoker was blank faced and Kagura was too concerned to see the humor in it. Getting Kamui to accept the plastic wrap was harder than the cream, but lo and behold, over half an hour later, he was wrapped up like plastic sealed couch and still visibly griping over being coddled.

"What now?" Abuto turned to Ryu, his smirk finally gone, but his brow arched at the sight of his usually strong captain reduced to food preservation and thick blobs of burn cream.

"Rest. For about a week."  
"A week?!" Echoing his diagnosis, Kamui sat up fully and glared at the smoker. This had to be a joke. Kagura was busy looking between the two men, but Ryu was cooly adamant. He nodded and held up a single finger.  
"One week."

Instead of fully voicing his objections, Kamui plopped back onto his bed, grumbling under his breath. Earth was terrible. He knew it was good for nothing other than its food. Ame started to stand, equally low as she murmured.

"Throw your own pillow next time." She managed to lift herself from the bed, only to be snagged around the waist and dragged back. "Kamui-" Despite her exclamation, the woman barely resisted and was soon forced to lay down with the man. He raised his head, only long enough to scrunch his nose at their company. The three forms at the foot of his bed were mostly disinterested, if not slightly amused at the sight of him tugging Ame around like an oversized stuffed animal. Maybe even more tickled that she obliged.

"Get out." He muttered to the men, then turned to his ever curious sister. She was still drinking in the odd sight of him and his Human and he didn't like being studied so closely at a time like this. "Go home."

Drooping at the command, Kagura poked her lip out, but a heavy hand on her shoulder prompted her to peer up at Abuto.  
"Don't look so down, kid. Ryu said he needs some sun exposure for the medicine to work." Abuto nodded over to the man as he spoke. Slowly mirroring the motion, Kagura started for the door. She looked back once, as Ame turned over to face Kamui, then broke between Abuto and Ryu to return to her brother's bedside. Kamui barely leaned up as she tossed a single box into the middle of the bed to him. Sukonbu. Minus one piece that was open and perched in her hand.

The girl grinned once, then broke into a skip as she exited the room, again, breaking between the older men on her way out. As Kagura reached the middle of the hallway, she bumped into a large, oddly denim clad form. Further inspection revealed that the man was the only person out of uniform and covered in burn scars.

"What're you doin' here, little girl?" As Kagura stared up at the man, another person stepped behind her and leered down at her. The first continued. "My friend there has lolicon tendencies. You might wanna be careful."

Glaring up at the man, Kagura sighed.

"Oh no, _how_ will I ever escape?" It was more of a statement than a question. A dry, monotone line that furrowed the brows of the men challenging her. From behind the scene, Abuto's voice chimed in,  
"Ah, guys, that's-"

Before he could finish whatever he was saying, Kagura's leg shot up into the groin of the man in front of her. He doubled over, and his friend was easily pulled up and flipped over his back; sliding down the metal floor until a wall broke his momentum. Still glaring down at the man, Kagura lifted her sukonbu back to her mouth and munched on it.

"You are one hundred years too young to take on the queen." A group had started to form around them, with Abuto front and center; watching with unimpressed interest. It wasn't until Kagura turned and grinned at him in a way that mimicked her older brother perfectly, that his expression changed. Lazily, yet into a slight entertained frown. He sighed to himself as the girl turned to examine her own work; more specifically, the man hissing under his breath and writhing on the ground as he held his balls. Then she skipped away as if nothing had happened. Left everybody watching stunned beyond words.


	6. Heat Stroke

"Kamui..." Later into the night, Ame awoke to the man sitting on his edge of the bed. His back was to her, and the plastic had been torn off his body and discarded onto the floor. She pushed herself up as he turned to look at her, oddly serious. Though she'd caught a glimpse of his expression, the man smiled upon seeing her.

"You're up."

"You should be resting..." The words were barely a murmur as she wiped her eyes and eased over to the man's pink shoulders. he turned away again, appearing to examine something in his hands, and further inspection revealed that he had relieved her of her gun in her sleep. He turned it over, still fingering the firearm as her eyes widened."You were yelling in your sleep again..." The woman murmured an apology, but Kamui's attention was fixed on the item in his hands. "Where did you get this?" Closing one eye, Kamui pointed the gun straight across the room and raised it as if recoiling. "Bang."

"I..." She couldn't possibly tell him. He would strangle Ryu if he knew the smoker had "loaned" her the weapon. "I need it." Her hand connected with the skin of his back and was cold to the touch. Kamui turned to eye her again, frowning. Neither angry, nor pleased.

"For what?"

His question hung in the air, and Ame seated herself behind him. She didn't try to answer him. Retreated, much to his dismay, and took her gentle touch with her as she pulled herself out of the bed. Instead of furthering the conversation, Ame moved to the dresser near the door and started to fiddle with her hair. Like she had ever cared about her appearance. Kamui turned back to the gun, weighing her reaction in his mind as she relieved herself of her shirt, followed by her pants.

"Yosano Ame," He murmured under his breath and the woman paused. He'd never thought about her full name before. Had never pried into her life before him, and only knew what he'd seen from her toxin induced hallucinations. "You're twenty-two..." Older than him. He could have guessed it before. She gave off a mature vibe and clearly hadn't been a virgin when they'd met. She'd been more experienced. Calculated. Tried to manipulate him with her body, though that had been fun for him and backfired on her. Turning to the woman that was watching him through the mirror, Kamui sighed. "How much do you weigh?"

"What?" All form of softness that had been present had drained from the woman upon hearing her name. She didn't understand. Probably didn't know that Abuto had been grinding him about not knowing who the hell she was, let alone anything else about her. He hadn't been able to give Ryu an estimate on her weight when he was administering the sedative and had only been saved by chance. Her hearing the question in spite of her delirious state.

"Your weight. How much do you weigh?"

Ame turned to face the man, frowning. Again, his inquiry was avoided. The woman stepped to his side and reached for the gun, only to have it moved out of range.

"You can't have this here."

Irritation sparked within her and she huffed at the unusually straight face that gazed back at her. Kamui found himself on the receiving end of an ice cold scowl. His human crossed her arms and turned her head, then gave up as easily as she'd started.

"You're trying to get me killed." Intriguing. She felt she needed a gun to not die, but he wasn't clear on the reason behind that. She'd never kept a weapon before. Well, other than random trinkets she'd picked up on the ship. Lighters, knifes, and air fresheners. Ame left his side and crossed the room, worry etched into her features as she paced the length of the bed. "I can't be here. You saw what happened today, I can't be in Japan without it!"

"Why not?" That shut her up. The woman pursed her lips and her hazel eyes set on the Yato. "What happened today? Who was that Human?"

"Kamui..." Almost pleading, Ame turned back to the man and breathed his name. She kneeled between his legs as he held her gun and peered down at her. Her palms slid over his knees and she met his azure gaze. Desperation clawed behind her expression, further puzzling the man as he pushed a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"What's going on?"

Fully resigning, Ame dropped her eyes.

"Nothing..."

He didn't believe her. Humming under his breath, the Yato set the gun onto his nightstand and turned back to Ame. He grinned, and Ame kept her eyes low. Stared at the distant carpet as the considered all the possible answers. If she wasn't going to tell him now, he'd ask later.

"What's your family like?"

The question caught her off guard, though she didn't show it, and when she looked back up at the man she found his usual reassuring smile. Found comfort in the expression and eased herself up to the bed beside him. Kamui instinctively grasped her hips and pulled her back into the bed as she sighed. The woman tucked herself into his chest as he rolled onto his back, and peered up at him.

"My family? They're... Well, my mom is a cook. She runs a tofu shop back in..." Pausing, Ame cut into what she was going to say. Kamui was staring at the wall across the room, waiting for more information. "She's a possum. Seems cute but is really a demon. I don't have a dad. And my brother helps her run the shop."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he'll be fifteen in two months. This one time he-" Snickering to herself, Ame covered her mouth. "set the house on fire making candles-" Glancing up, Ame found the Yato's gaze set on her. He was looking straight at her with no particular expression. Absorbed in the story and in full silence.

"You were in a war? When you were hallucinating you said a lot of things. And you tried to shoot yourself with your finger."

At a loss for words, Ame stared back at the man and the grin drained from her face. Without warning, she pushed herself back up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. The Yato watched as she crossed the room, dragged on a long shirt and pulled the door open. Only a single glance was cast back at him as Ame stepped out of the room and cut her eyes at him.

"That's none of your business. You need to rest."

That was all she said. She left him, sitting up and staring at the door after it closed behind her. A lot of things weren't his business lately, apparently.

So the Human didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

By the time Ame returned to the room, Kamui had fallen back into a dream. From the doorway, she could hear his uneven breathing. Ragged puffs of air that concerned her far more than it should have. The light was off, and only the stars from the window let on that the man was in the center of the bed and had kicked the covers off at some point. Leaning into the door frame, she kicked the door shut behind her and stared at the Yato's form. Frowned to herself as he rolled onto his side, labored breaths still in full effect. In all the time she'd spent with him, she'd never considered what would happen if he'd actually gotten sick. At this rate, she couldn't set up any traps for him. He wasn't good for anything, drained as we was.

Leave it to that bastard to fall ill after weeks of holding out on her. She couldn't even sleep with him anymore. Especially if she kept waking him up like earlier. Dropping one crossed arm, the woman idly hung onto the strip of fruit jerky she'd snagged from the mess hall. That idiot hadn't even fully undressed. His pants probably did nothing to regulate his temperature. Ame pushed herself from her resting spot and approached the bed, sighing a dry note of humor under her breath. She never imagined taking his pants off like this. In the most un-kinky. unsatisfying-

This was all his fault!

Low, irritated grumbles hung under her breath as she set her snack on the nightstand and leaned over the man. Easily pulled him onto his back, only to find him covered in sweat. That definitely wasn't a good sign. She didn't know anything about the medical upkeep or treatment of the Yato race, but excessive sweat couldn't have been a positive. Not for a group that closely resembled Humans, at least. His pants weren't difficult to relieve him of. Equally soaked with sweat, they dragged against his skin, but after maneuvering his weight around, she was able to fold them over her forearm and discard the fabric into a hamper. With that out of the way, Ame returned to his side. Kamui really had no inkling of what they were getting into if they stayed, but Abuto insisted. They needed a Captain to fly. She needed to continue her check ups at the hospital. But to her, they needed to leave earth. Preferably now. Carefully propping herself onto one arm, she pushed Kamui's fringe out of his face and placed her hand across his forehead.

Burning hot. He was running a fever, as she suspected. There had to be something that would ease it for him or break it altogether, but from what Ryu and Abuto were saying, the plant they needed wasn't typical grocery store stock. No, on earth it was more black market goods with a ugly price and no bow.

All the more reason to leave earth in her opinion.

She'd been working without thinking. Had retrieved a cool washcloth and pulled the man into her lap. The sooner he was on his feet the better. It wasn't until she touched his skin with the cloth that her wrist was seized. Broken from her contemplation, Ame watched the man as he opened his eyes and wearily peered up at her. Her joint remained in his hand, neither being squeezed or released, yet the look in Kamui's eye brought pause to the woman.

"Mami? What are you doing out of bed?"

Okay, this was fucking weird. Did she look like anybody's mommy?! Sick or not, even Ame couldn't help but cringe at the slip up, but from the looks of things, Kamui wasn't aware of an issue. He just kept looking at her with those eyes, those stupid blue puppy eyes. As she grimaced down at the man, her wrist was freed. She shoved him off her lap and took to the floor, cloth in hand. Time to play tag and Abuto was officially about to be it. She was getting the fuck out of there, that was too much. Just as she pulled away from the bed, Kamui started to lean up; strained in his effort yet forcing his way.

"No, don't leave me!"

The words locked Ame's muscles and her jaw clenched. She turned to gaze at him over her shoulder, trying to smother her concern with irritation. Then caved at his request and hated herself for both trying to leave and staying. She obliged. Sat at the man's bedside and gently pushed against his chest.

"Now, now..." Kamui was still looking at her. Showed no signs of recognition. "Lay back down."


	7. Any Old Man Can Be A Captain

**A/N: Two chapters were uploaded today, so you may have missed one. I'm trying to get this story caught up to what I'm writing, so there may be some days when I upload two chapters, but I'll refrain from more so not to overwhelm anybody. Enjoy, and if you have the time, drop me a review to let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Morning had long set in by the time Kamui finally woke up. He faded into the real world, covered in sweat. Panting, and drained of the energy that sleeping should have replenished. The world swayed a greeting to him, and sitting up made him lightheaded. Reduced to falling back into the bed, the man spread his arms across the mattress, still peculiarly alone. Ame must not have come back. Just as he was wondering why, the woman herself came through the door, already dressed and as steely as usual. Upon entering, she caught sight of him and her brow furrowed. He stared back for a moment. Didn't say a word as the door closed behind her. Then he smiled. Equally quiet and ignoring the look, Ame walked to his bedside and pulled his drawer open.

The gun was gone. He must have known she would want it back. A single glance back at the man showed that he was still watching her. Knew exactly what she was looking for and had no intention of letting her have it back. With a heavy sigh, Ame rolled her eyes at the man. His grin slowly faded away as she eased over to him and placed her palm across his forehead. Checked his temperature without a word.  
Not as bad as the previous night. As the man curiously stared up at her, Ame pulled her hand away.

"Where's my gun?" No hint of compassion hung in her voice, yet Kamui was unfazed by her tone. He casually shrugged and kicked one leg up.  
"Why do you need it?"

Ame was in no mood for his games. She started to snap back at him, but the door to their room was pushed open with no warning, cutting her off before she could begin.

"Oi, idiots, you have visitors." Scratching his head, Abuto lazily stared at the scene he'd interrupted. Ame glared back at him, hardly swayed from whatever she had been about to say.

" _Visitors_?"

"The dumb ass' sister and the Yorozuya for you. Say's he's got something for you; he's outside." Turning to fully face the man, Ame crossed her arms. What could he possibly have for her? Money for his tab maybe? Had she left something? Instead of asking Abuto, the woman hesitantly crossed the room and pulled on her combat boots. Glanced back at Kamui once more as she passed the older man in the doorway. "And can't you at least wait for him to feel better before you bite his head off?"

"I'm fine," Kamui insisted, and though he was smiling, Abuto shot him an unconvinced look from the doorway.  
"You haven't even had breakfast."  
"I'm not really hungry..." Murmuring under his breath, Kamui turned over in his sheets and stared at the red skin of his arm. Still peeling. It looked terrible. He didn't know how Ame even let him grab her with his arms like that...  
"You idiot, you need to eat to get better!" Abuto barked back at him, and Ame turned to glower up at him.  
 _"Can't you at least wait for him to feel better before biting his head off?"_ Her narrowed eyes earned an inscrutable contortion of his face.

"You should make him eat something." As he murmured back to the woman, Ame pushed her palm into his shoulder, still as could be.  
"Tag." Before Abuto could process her actions, Ame sprinted from the doorway and left him to his new responsibility. Almost laughed when he whipped around, slack-jawed.  
"O- Oi!" The woman was long gone. She'd left him to force food down Kamui's throat, and though the captain wasn't paying attention any more, Abuto knew it was going to be far more trouble than it should have. He turned back to the room and released a long, tasked sigh.

* * *

"What's this?" Accepting an envelope from the silver haired samurai, Ame turned it over in her hands.  
"Dunno, that's your business." Dead crimson eyes peered back at the woman and she ignored the look as her thumb slid under the edge of the paper. "All she said was that you'd want to see it, so you'd pay me."

Irked at the last bit, Ame raised a brow to the man. She pulled the letter out of the envelope and leaned onto the ship beside Gintoki, silently drinking in the words. The ocean beyond the dock roared with a wave that slapped the shore, and salt mist pricked at her cheeks. It was short, sweet and to the point. The handwriting was unmistakable. Ohara Iori. She had returned to leave a letter with Gintoki. Had seen them leave the Yorozuya and knew he'd know where to find her.

"Did she-" Turning to glance over her surroundings, Ame swept over the street, buildings, rooftops, and any other place people could have been hiding. Laying in wait to try to take the ship. Take her. "Did you lead her here?!"  
Slightly taken aback, Gintoki leaned up and frowned at the woman.

"Uh... No?"

Shooting a glare up at the man, Ame turned back to face him.

"You don't sound very sure of yourself!" Alarm was raising in her throat, burning as the man glanced over the street as she had. Moments passed, and both of them stood perfectly still. Simply stared at the road as if they expected tens of people to spring from behind boxes and charge, swords in hand. When nothing happened, Ame glanced back down at the letter again and read through once more for good measure. Meet over drinks like old times to discuss a personal debt. The boy was involved. She couldn't let this get out. The last Ame could do was tell Kamui, especially in the state that he was in. He didn't need any stress. He only needed to focus on getting better. Likewise, Abuto wouldn't exactly take to it kindly. She needed to handle it herself.

When Gintoki heard the flick of a lighter, he looked over and found the corner of the letter being set aflame. Ame held it upright as fire crawled up it's edges and engulfed the papers. Black crept up to consume every pristine particle and when no more than a single part remained, Ame released the paper and let it blow away; still flaming and spitting ashes in it's trail. dug into the pocket of her cargo pants and produced a wallet. Pulled out a few bills and begrudgingly forked them over to the man, scowling to herself. Deadpan, Gintoki accepted the money and leaned back against the ship.

He'd caught a glimpse of what had been written there. Didn't hint at knowing or otherwise bring it back up. The woman muttered for him to wait one second. Needed a moment to write a response of her own. It was going to be a one word letter, but those three syllables would hold enough weight to break the paper.

Accepted.

Iori would be waiting for Gintoki's return at the Yorozuya.

* * *

As the silver haired samurai awaited Ame's response, a large mass of familiar men clad in black came into sight. He watched with mild curiosity as the Shinsengumi, lead by none other than Hijikata, walked down the dock and right up to the Harusame ship and his side. The vice commander wasted no time in sparking a cigarette and spitting a skipped greeting.

"One complaint about a suspicious ship and this is what we find. You bastard, of course you'd be involved."  
Gawking at the unusually large amount of officers, Gintoki shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not. I'm just gonna sit right here." Nervously chuckling, Gintoki disengaged and turned back to the hatch. Just his luck that he'd get pulled into something like this. As he was minding his own business, the officers spread out and started examining the ship, leaving him nearly face to face with Hijikata.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" Sougo appeared from the crowd and walked up to Gintoki, deadpan. Before Gintoki could attempt an answer, footsteps resonated through the hatch and a familiar brunette stepped into view.

"Pirates, cops, Japan just keeps getting better." She shoved a folded sheet of paper towards Gintoki and he pocketed it without a second thought. That probably didn't make him look uninvolved to the onlookers. A wide grin was flashed towards Hijikata, as if pleading for an innocent verdict. "Why don't you all turn around and take off? Before the crew notices you."

"Look lady, if anyone is turning tail and taking off it's you. What's this ship doing here?" Hijikata stepped forward to address Ame himself, and the woman crossed her arms. Behind her, a certain redhead approached.  
"Nothing, it's parked, what does it look like?"  
"You know that's not what I meant!"  
Smirking back at the raven haired man, Ame raised her jaw.  
"This ship is full of _grown Yato men_ , unlike this girl beside me." Smugly eying the officers that paused at her words, the woman cracked another smirk as Kagura laughed beside her.  
"That's right, aru!"

Blood drained from the face of the men in front of her, and Ame leaned back. Just waited for them to say anything to piss her off.  
"A ship full of Yato? What the- Lady, you need to come in for questioning." Or protective custody, Hijikata wasn't sure. Maybe a mental evaluation.  
"I'm not going anywhere, the Captain of this ship is stronger than all of you _combined_ and you wouldn't want to _piss him off._ And I'm no _pushover_ either."

Pushing past Hijikata, Sougo eyed the woman standing in the hatch.  
"So what, are you the Captain's main squeeze or something?"

"Sougo!" Hijikata's scolding tone was ignored. Switching his eyes between the officers and Ame, Gintoki started to ease along the side of the ship to escape. He wasn't getting wrapped up in this. No way. A Shinsengumi/Yato brawl was not in his day-planner.

"Something like that." Calmly murmuring back to the teenager, Ame crossed her arms. Not like Kamui had been doing any squeezing lately. Without warning, a broad shouldered, ashy haired man appeared at her side. She turned to peer up at him, thankful that he'd shown up. Assumed that Kamui was safely in bed and they could play off the fact that their captain was so strong he couldn't be bothered with coming out.

"What's the issue here?" Planting himself in the doorway, Abuto disinterestedly waited for an answer. When Hijikata stepped forward, the men seemed to gather themselves behind him.

"We need to speak with the captain of this ship."

"I'm the Captain." A distinctly tense voice rang out behind the three in the doorway. Stunned, they turned to find Kamui dragging himself to the door. He stumbled towards them, talking all the while, as his men looked on. "You humans have some nerve bringing so few people to confront me and my men-" Excitement buzzed through the a gathering crowd behind Kamui as his men looked on. They cheered for their Captain. Knew he would make them proud. But the moment he reached the slope of the door, his weight failed to stop. Instead of stalking over to the Shinsengumi leader, Kamui lurched forward and landed on his face with a resonating smack.

Wide eyed and long mugged, Ame and Abuto stared down at the man. He didn't move. Behind them, every single Yato that had been watching fell deathly silent, and the officers, as well as the members of the Yorozuya watched on with mixed expressions.

" _Don't pay this drunk any attention,_ " Moving and thinking quickly, Ame nearly jumped to a crouch beside Kamui. She could feel everybody's eyes on her as she pulled at his arm to get him up and his skin peeled under her grasp. "Uh, Captain-"

Kamui started to correct her but her palm clamped over his mouth as she looked up at Abuto. With wide eyes, the man stared back. He needed to get with the program. They couldn't parade Kamui around with the title of captain if he wasn't even up to walking.

" _Captain_ ," She sneered up at the man and he cleared his throat.  
"Oh- _Oh_ , uh, yeah?"  
"This _drunk idiot_ is _pretending_ to be _you_ again. Uh- _what should I do with him?_ "  
"I'm the Captain!" Kamui insisted, turning his head away from Ame's hand. Gawking down at the man, she fought to muffle his voice as Kagura joined her at his side to assist.

"Uh- Get him back on the ship, I'll, uh... Deal with him later."

"I'm the Captain!" Kamui yelled out again, only to have Kagura shove her hand into his face with far more force than was necessary. The real captain waved his arms in an attempt at escape, but his sister had him beat. With every angle he tried to push, she was blocking his path. One of his arms shot out past her and the hand over his face mercilessly slammed him back into the ground. If Ame didn't know any better she'd have thought the girl was hurting him. The sight left her so stunned and on the edge of defensiveness that she almost blanked. Didn't know what to do. Then she regained herself and pushed her white lie further.

"Don't be ridiculous, our Captain would never be so drunk he couldn't even walk, right?"  
"Right!" Kagura peered back at Ame as they simultaneously jerked the man to his feet.

"Oi, lady, you're letting this old man squeeze you?"  
"Huh?" Turning to the sandy haired captain, Ame abandoned her half of Kamui's weight, yet he was easily caught by Kagura.  
"You're the Captain's squeeze right?"

"Sougo, that's enough!" Hijikata cut in as soon as he saw where the conversation was headed, but it was too late.

"Old man?" Abuto mumbled back, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't expecting Ame to latch onto his side, tense as he had ever seen her and furthering the shit she had already gotten them into, but that was exactly what she did. Abandoned Kamui to his sister and dug her claws into Abuto's back as she wrapped an arm around him. Blankly gawking down at the woman, he froze. Kamui wasn't going to like this. "Oi, wha-" Before Abuto could object, Ame pinched him under his cape. That bitch. He jerked at the pain and glared down at her.

"Th- That's right-" Innocently glancing back up at the man, Ame forced an unconvincing grin. "Uh, yeah, he may be an old man but-" The men of the Shinsengumi were watching through oddly squinted eyes. Abuto pinched the woman back and she squeaked, then cut her eyes towards him.

"I'm not old."  
" _I'm_ the captain! That's _my_ human!" Over Abuto's shoulder, Ame caught sight of Kamui putting up too little of a fight to get back, only to be shoved further away by his sister. He charged the scene in the doorway, and Ame almost flinched away from Abuto, but before he could reach, Kagura latched onto his arm and swung him around in a full circle. He was launched back across the ship into the depths of darkness and out of sight. Objecting all the way.

"Be quiet drunk!" Kagura's overly enthusiastic addition to their facade did nothing to alleviate the situation.  
"I'm _not_ drunk!" The clamor faded into the background as Kagura chased after her brother and drew him further away; leaving Ame and Abuto pinching each other behind their backs and fumbling through their Captain charade to shake off the Shinsengumi. It was no easy feat, but several long minutes later, Ame's hospital treatment bought them time and a pass. She and Abuto clamored away, shoving the other at the shoulder and butting heads.


	8. Grudges

Kamui looked like death. When Ame and Abuto reached his room, he was sitting in the middle of the bed, scowling down at his hands. Kagura was seated on the bed beside him, silently concerned. The man didn't acknowledge them when they entered, and made a point of throwing his head to the other side as they approached.

"Kamui," Nearly pleading his name, Ame crawled onto the bed and reached for the man's jaw. He leaned away, refusing to be touched by the woman that had betrayed him the moment he fell ill. She was going to leave him. He just knew it. She was going to break up with him and leave him for being so weak. It was disgusting. He could barely make it down the hall without growing dizzy. Even sitting up too quickly would send a rush of blood to his head and render him inept at the most basic tasks. When he didn't respond, Ame retracted her hand and sat between her legs, still watching him. Her brow drew upwards, and her lips parted, but no words came out.

All the while, Abuto watched in knowing silence. That had been a hard pill to swallow, even if it had been fake. As long as he'd known Kamui, he predicted the Captain's mood and had been prepared for the cold shoulder.

" _Captain_ ,"  
" _Which_ Captain?" Bitterly pouting the words, Kamui stared at the sheets over his legs. If Abuto stole Ame he would kill him too. He'd seen how naturally the older man let her, _Kamui's Human_ , sink into his left arm and hadn't even hurt her with the mechanics hidden under his cape. Abuto had been careful of her. Gentle. They were scheming to elope.

Far more hurt than she should have been, Ame let out a breath that slouched her shoulders. She stared down at the covers under her and wrapped her hands in them, carefully pulling at them as she racked her mind for the right words. None came. She wasn't good at things like this. Before, her train of thought had been clear but now she wasn't so sure.

"I-" Tripping over her words, she felt the eyes of Abuto and Kagura prying into her mind. "I didn't-" It wasn't coming out right. She didn't know how to say what she was thinking. "Did you _see_ how many people were out there? What the _fuck_ were you thinking stumbling around like that? _I saved your ass_ , you should be _thanking_ me for covering- do you know how _bad_ it would have been if they thought our Captain was so _weak_?!" Before she could stop herself, her voice raised and she was shouting the words at him. Had jumped to her feet and flung her arm towards the door. Kamui looked up at her, wide eyed and glaring.

"I'm _not_ weak!" He spat back at the woman, but she shook her head. Refused to accept his claim.  
Her voice boiled in her throat and she started to continue, but before she could a heavy fist came down on Kamui's head.

"You should have stayed here like I told you, idiot. Now they think I'm the Captain. What's gonna happen when we have another run in with them and you're better?"

"Nii-Nii," Kagura leaned over into Kamui's line of sight, carefully meeting his gaze. "They were trying to help. They wanted to protect you!"

"I don't need protection!" Jerking away from the girl, Kamui pushed himself as far as he could and started to leave the bed. He threw his legs over and the covers tangled around his ankles, oddly throwing his weight and sending him to the floor beside the bed. Ame was immediately at his side; rubbing at his temple and carefully trying to sooth him, but he smacked her hands away. "I'm fine!"

Taken aback, the woman fell from the balls of her feet and landed flat on her rear. Did nothing but stare at him as he jerked the sheets from his legs and rubbed his own head. Before he could get up, Abuto rounded the bed and jerked him to his feet.

"Knock it off." The older man's eyes dug into his and though he was still annoyed, Kamui's struggles came to a halt. Kagura remained quiet. Just watched until the older man turned to her and clicked his teeth. "Kid, you might wanna get out of here for today. He's gotta get his rest."

One nod was slowly offered. The girl stood, and though she started towards the door, her gaze stayed on her brother the entire time. She paused for a second, still watching. Waiting. And he stared back, right up until the room was closed behind her.

* * *

Kamui's foul mood lasted long after Kagura left. Ame hadn't said a single word after his outburst, but perched herself on top of the dresser to watch as Abuto chastised the man and left to get Ryu. Something about an order. Even when Kamui reluctantly laid back down and they were left alone, the woman didn't reproach him or make any attempt at contact. Sick as he may have been, he was still excessively strong and from the shove he'd given her, less mindful of such. Glancing over at Ame, the Yato felt a tinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. She wasn't even watching him anymore. Just planted on the wooden drawers with one leg hanging in front of them. The other was bent and her combat boot was firmly embedded behind a roll of medical tape. Her elbows were burrowed into her legs, one perched on her knee, the other in the opposite thigh, and her eyes were locked on some unknown particle of dust. Somewhere far, like the field they'd found a mango tree in. He was just giving her more reasons to leave him now. Tearing his eyes away from the statuesque form of the woman, he stared at the air vent over himself.

Silence with Ame had never been so uncomfortable before.

Even when they'd first met and hadn't known each other well; the days in front of the window staring at "everything" as she'd put it. When she hated him more than she hated herself for not being able to defend her ship and friends, he had never been so aware of her silence.

The door to his room opened and Abuto walked in, followed by a familiar blue haired man. A cigarette was perched in Ryu's mouth, and upon seeing Ame in all her steely glory, he promptly reached into his pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes. It was tapped against his leg and a single stick popped forward, only to be held in her line of sight. When she didn't move, the man started to turn away, but finally, as if snapped from her trance, Ame grew aware of his presence. He'd already turned by the time she moved, but was halted by a single firm hand on his wrist. Glancing back, Ryu stopped as the woman released him and took the cigarette. Didn't say a word.

Ryu approached the bedside, poised in the path of Kamui's keen glare. He tossed a lighter over his shoulder and Ame caught it with a clap of her hands.  
Beside the smoker, Abuto reached into his pocket and produced a thorny, oblong fruit.

"Ryu found a plant that should help. You need to bathe in it."  
Eying the plant in question, Kamui pushed himself up. He knew exactly what it was and he wasn't falling for that.  
"No, it stinks."  
"Suck it up." Across the room, Ame flicked the lighter and ignited her cigarette. Fixed her hazel eyes on Kamui in a steely glare that he had long grown accustomed to.  
"No, you don't get it," Shaking his head, the man turned back to Abuto. "It stinks." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of letting that plant into a bath with him. "Human, you don't have my nose. Your nose is dumb."

At that, Ame rolled her eyes. The other Yato in the room started to snicker among themselves, well aware of what Kamui was referring to. They smelled it too.

"I can smell blood from across the ship." As he was speaking, Ame dropped from the dresser and joined the two at the foot of his bed. Hardly interested in the conversation. "I even smell your weird blood that comes every month; what is that, anyway?"

The laughter between Abuto and Ryu grew more prominent and Ame clenched her jaw. Before Kamui's eyes, color simultaneously drained from her face, then flushed her skin a bright red.

" _Holy fucking_ , that's not even- _What_ , are you telling me Yato don't have-"

Ryu nudged Abuto with his elbow. The smoker was equally incapacitated, but had to know the other man had heard it too. Had no chance of intervening. Mortified, Ame sucked in a deep breath and crossed her arms. Some how, Kamui really was oblivious to not only natural processes but anatomy as a whole. The woman didn't dignify his question with an answer. She would strangle him later.

After what felt like an eternity, the older men finally regained control of themselves. Ryu cleared his throat and Abuto turned to Ame. He extended the plant towards her and she stared at it. Made no move to accept it and silently damned the amusement in his eyes.

"He needs to bathe in this, have fun."  
Narrowing her gaze at the man, Ame pushed his hand away.  
"Me? I can't even sleep with him and you keep-"

"Ame!" Their sex life had nothing to do with this! She kept jabbing at it. Just had to keep reminding him that a few short weeks ago they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?! _Do you?!_ And you expect me to give him a _sponge bath?!_ "

"Don't tell him that!" Kamui's jaw dropped, and though Abuto didn't seem to care that his intimate life was being aired, he felt it better to shut her up. But he also knew it was impossible. Instead of continuing, much to Kamui's relief, Ame humphed into herself and resigned her argument. Then she looked to Ryu. He met her gaze, yet expressionlessly reached out and tapped her bicep.

"Tag."  
Betrayed, Ame glared at the man. She whipped around to face Abuto and her palm jabbed into his chest.  
"Tag."  
The older man shook his head and slapped her shoulder.  
"Tag.  
Reaching up she grabbed a pinch of Abuto's hair and yanked it down. In one of the most malicious voices Kamui had ever head from her, she tried again.  
" _Tag_."  
The man's hand shot up to his head and he glared at her. Without hesitation, Abuto rammed his hand back into the woman's arm and nearly knocked her off balance. Pain shot through her, and she covered the area that was sure to form a bruise; still glaring up at him as a spark of amusement crossed him again.  
" _Not this time_."

With that, the man turned away, smirking to himself. Ryu joined him, chuckling as Abuto tossed the plant over his shoulder to Ame.

"You might wanna wear gloves." A low snicker escaped the man, and Ryu's chuckling continued until they were out of the room and well down the hallway. Irritation swept through Ame's entire body as she stared down at the soft yellow fruit. After a moment's hesitation, she turned to face Kamui, only to find his nose still wrinkled and his lip poking out. There was nothing fun about this. She crossed her arms and started to the bathroom, muttering under her breath.

"Come on."

Though the gesture was unspoken, Kamui was relieved that she didn't try to coddle him. He managed his way to his feet and carefully followed. The bath was started, and as the man reached the doorway, Ame paid him no mind. Still mad at him. He contemplated grabbing her. Turning her around and forcing her into a better mood, but in the back of his mind, the burns of his arms both nagged and repulsed him. How could she let him touch her like that? She was probably disgusted too. She'd never had an issue with him coming back covered in blood, but this was different. He'd always been normal under that blood.

Lately, it felt like they had no time together. There was always somebody else around. Kagura, Abuto, Ryu; Kamui could barely get a moment of privacy with Ame. Now that he had her alone, he was hesitating. The woman had her back to him. Pulled a knife out of her boot (where the fuck did she get that?) and sliced the fruit into the running bath water. The moment it touched the water, the bath turned milky white, and Kamui couldn't help but scrunch his nose again. It smelled even worse now. He didn't want to smell like that. But if it would make his skin better...

Relieving himself of his shirt, Kamui dropped the fabric onto the white tile of the bathroom and crouched behind the woman. Watched as she sliced the last half of the plant and dropped it into the water. She pretended to be unaware of his presence, let alone their close proximity. Her expression remained unchanged. Stone cold granite. Ame ran her knife under the water faucet and wiped it on her pants. Stuck it back into a holder on her shoe. Just as she started to move away from Kamui, he snagged her forearm and pulled her back down. The woman easily returned. A bit too easily. She caught herself on the side of the tub, having nearly crashed back to the ground, and turned to glare back at him.

While Ame expected a stupid grin, she was almost startled to find Kamui frowning. Maybe he'd pulled her a bit too hard, but it hadn't felt like it. He was always careful of the Human; it was so easy to hurt them and she was a woman, so even more fragile and requiring more care. But now that he thought about it, nearly every time he'd touched Ame, she'd either fallen or hadn't been able to resist. Was he using more strength than usual?

"Did that hurt?"  
"What do you think?" Her tone was curt. As if she couldn't be bothered with him.

"Oh." Simply mumbling back to the woman, Kamui glanced at the water level behind her. She was still looking at him. He leaned onto her shoulder and reached past her to stop the bath. Severed the flow of water, then returned to his spot and pulled her back to face him. "I can't help it." Sighing to the woman, Kamui shifted his gaze. She didn't move, but her eyes softened. A moment of silence passed, both of them unmoving and waiting for the other to further break the initial ice that had encompassed their interactions. Then Ame sank to the floor between the man's legs and scooted towards him. Her palm gingerly found the warm skin of his chest, and she leaned into the man, not even glancing at the scabs and peeling skin. Maybe it didn't bother her as much as he'd thought. The woman offered a small smile. It wasn't much, but meant more than she understood.

"I don't mind..." Her words came easily and every ounce of the previous hostility drained from the air as Kamui took her claim as an invitation. He dragged her closer. Forgot his injuries as the woman melted into him and eagerly met his lips. Her body pressed against him, and for the first time in the last few days, Kamui grew aware of how terribly starved she'd been of his attention. What started as a single over-due kiss took a nosedive into multiple feverish presses of the woman's mouth against his. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled him to the floor. Straddled him and ground their bodies together to push the man further and draw out more of a response. He couldn't keep up with her hands. They started innocently enough; his chest, his shoulders, sliding up his neck and cupping his jaw. Then descended into overtly perverse desires as they slipped down his frame and tugged at his pants. The woman barely allowed him to breathe, and as she bit down on his lower lip, a groan forced its way through Kamui. He tried to still the woman by tightly holding onto her waist, but the more she pulled at him, moaning into his lips and scrambling to undress him, the more he knew he had to stop her.

"Hey," Turning his head and severing the kiss, Kamui laced a hand through Ame's hair. She hardly responded. Took the opportunity to move onto his jaw and neck. If he couldn't gauge his strength in appropriate situations, there was no telling how well he'd do in a more intimate setting. This was the closest she'd gotten to him since he'd been denying her, and he could only imagine how badly he'd have lost if he was up to par. "hey," By some miracle, the man managed to catch her wrists. He held them out and took extra care to be gentle as he forced the woman back. Though Ame tried to maintain contact, she found herself suspended inches away from the man, breathless and leering at him from hazed eyes.

"Not now..." He stared back at her, divided in his decision and even more torn when a pleadingly frustrated whimper escaped the woman.  
"When?" Her expression turned his stomach, and seeing the woman so unspeakably deprived stirred something in him that he couldn't place. Slowly inching the woman closer, Kamui allowed their lips to connect once more. Ame didn't take advantage of the opening this time. Didn't try to pounce on him anew. Just accepted his lead. He was able to safely release her. When the woman pulled back, a long, disappointed sigh slipped through her lips. She turned her head and stood. Offered to help him up, but it wasn't necessary. Steam was still raising from the bath, and without speaking at all, Ame returned to preparing it for the man.

He finished undressing and eased into the water; still hating the smell of the fruit or herb or whatever the hell it was that Abuto and Ryu had brought back, but he didn't complain again.

In turn, Ame barely looked at him after being refused for what had to be the thirtieth time. Maybe she really didn't care that he had a few scars and burns... Maybe she really was still attracted to him.


	9. Old times

**A/N: Again, two chapters were uploaded today. Check out the last one or you'll miss details and important points.**

* * *

As the sun was dipping below the horizon, Ame stood at the foot of Kamui's bed; redressing. Extra time was spent lacing up her shoes and slipping her knife into the laces to secure it in case she had to run. She donned an olive tank top and black cargo pants, then pulled a matching beanie on. As if it was cold out.

"Where are you going?"

Glancing up at Kamui, the woman didn't spare more movement to acknowledge him. She took the knife that had been perched between her teeth and slipped it into the holder in her shoes.

"Out." That was her only answer and Kamui tilted his head. After his smelly bath, the man's skin had started to visibly heal. Most of the scabs were gone and he was almost normal, save for a few red patches. instead of entertaining his questions any further, Ame reached into a drawer and strapped a holster around her torso. Snapped it into place and turned to his nightstand. She pulled it open and annoyance rippled through her body at the discovery of her gun still being gone. "I need that glock."

"Why?"  
He was asking too many questions. Cutting her eyes towards Kamui, Ame released an exasperated sigh.  
"Just give it to me."  
"Where are you going?" He repeated himself, still sitting up in the bed and poking at the covers.  
Kamui felt better. His nausea had passed and his appearance had improved, and although his stamina wasn't back he could manage.  
"To the grocery store." Sarcastically muttering the words, the woman turned to him. Her full attention boiled into his skin, and Kamui almost thought that he'd get sunburned again. Almost.

"Ame..." Pausing to consider his words, the man frowned to himself. He glanced down at the sheets over his legs, then back at the woman as his lips parted. "Are you hiding something from me?"

The woman didn't flinch at the accusation. In fact, her face portrayed nothing distinguishable. She didn't answer him directly. Muttered something he couldn't distinguish under her breath and started across the room. At the drawers, she stopped and rummaged through her clothes. Didn't care that Kamui was watching as she pulled out another gun, much to his surprise, and pushed it into the holster. As if she hadn't done anything wrong, she walked back to the bed and inched onto it. Nearly to his mouth, but his palm mushed into the middle of his face as he turned his head.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me." Mumbling under his breath, Kamui glanced back at the woman. One sharp eye was fixed on him. Warning him that if he didn't move his hand she was going to retaliate. But maybe if she did, she wouldn't leave. He'd noticed that she hadn't been sleeping in the bed for the past two nights. She'd been somewhere else, doing unknown things that she wasn't sharing with him. Fun things, probably. Then it hit him.  
Secrets. Sleeping somewhere separate from him.

Was it an affair?  
His body recoiled in horror, and left the woman glaring at him without so much as a word.

Abuto? Was it Abuto? Ryu? Had they taken advantage of Kamui's downfall and stolen his Human for their own amusement? She had probably been annoyed with his lack of strength and tried to upgrade to the second strongest on his ship. Who was the second strongest? As the questions and analysis swirled in his head, Ame's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Are you listening to me?"  
"Oh," Barely managing the word, Kamui peered at the woman. "yeah..."  
"You lying sack of shit, no you weren't. I said I'll be back in an hour or so. Do you want something while I'm out?"

Still staring at the woman, Kamui tried to straighten his head. No. She wouldn't do that to him. Ame was honest. Too much so, at times. She would never do that to him. Not until she killed him.

"No, I'm fine."  
Nodding once, Ame leaned up. Her weight left the bed as she returned to the opposite end of the room and pulled on a pair of finger-less gloves.  
"If I'm not back in three hours, forget about me. Okay?"

When Kamui didn't answer, Ame slipped back to his side, still tugging at her gloves. Was that a warning? Was she going out to decide whether she wanted to stay with him or not? He should have known. Bringing her back to earth only gave her an opportunity to leave him. What if she'd found a human? Planned a whole life out and was going to bear his kids?

"Hey," As he was thinking the woman's lips pressed against his, and her hand laced through his loose hair. When she pulled back, she gazed into the azure pools of his eyes and murmured a line that triggered every alarm in his brain. "I love you."

Sirens were blaring in the man's head. Ame started to pull away, but he grabbed her without thinking.

Snatched back, Ame found herself face to face with the man and being stared down. They paused, both watching one another as if sizing each other up, but Ame was far more startled than he had expected. Then she was pulled over. Fully into the bed and trapped under the man. She started to protest. Had barely managed a single syllable when his body rocked against hers and her hands were dragged over her head. Surprising as it was, Ame was back into the high she hadn't experienced in so long. Being consumed by a force greater than herself and pinned by her wrist by the only man that could do it properly. Her hands were dragged over her head and secured into the pillows, and Kamui's fingers threatened to invade the band of her pants at any second if she didn't obey whatever he had in mind.

And she wasn't fighting.

"You're being suspicious." The sinister glare that had settled on her did nothing to discourage her from her secrecy. "Where are you going?"  
"To the grocery store." Without missing a beat, Ame snarked the words up at the man, delighted when he yanked her belt lose. The button of her pants nearly popped off as he snatched it open, and the woman pressed herself into the mattress. She was going to be late. This couldn't happen right now. She wanted him so badly, and desperately craved refusing him until he took her. Especially if it got him worked up. Angry enough to rough handle her. But she needed to leave. Her smart-assery earned another stern glare, and the look alone was enough to convince her to stay. Maybe she could do this until he took her. Bully him until he couldn't stand it any more and decided to teach her a lesson.

"Do you really want to do this right now?" Kamui's voice was low. A warning.

 _Yes_ , Ame wanted to breath. Yes she did. She would do it until he ripped her clothes off; just like he used to.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything, _Captain_." The look he gave her when she sneered the title was delicious in every sense of the word. When Ame tugged against her restraints and moved her hips against him, Kamui didn't respond. Was possibly too annoyed to answer her. Exactly how she liked him. She couldn't reach him from where was was, and was entirely helpless against him. Subjected to his mercy. But then he released her. Was too wise for her games. To Ame's dismay, Kamui turned over and left her there; breathless and to the point of begging.

He muttered something along the lines of "Fine, go", and Ame resigned into herself. This wasn't getting any better.

* * *

After Kamui's odd display and abandonment of dominance, Ame wound up at the snack shop. The moment she walked in, she saw the raven haired woman seated at the bar. Relaxed and waiting. She scoped the place out before taking a seat beside the familiar steel framed subject of her attention. Greetings were exchanged with Otose, and alcohol was refused. She wasn't going to impair herself while being threatened. Even if it wasn't obvious. Instead of acknowledging her upon arrival, Iori kept her elbows on the bar and nursed her cup. Focused on the glass that sat before her and didn't speak for what could have been seconds or hours; Ame wasn't sure. They appeared to be the only ones aside from the staff. Otose sat back, smoking a cigarette and minding her own business.

Just as Ame thought she had turned into a ghost, Iori raised a lax hand to the elderly woman behind the bar.

"She'll have a whisky. Same as me."

Glancing over, Ame studied the dark tendrils of hair that swept down Iori's back. She was just as pretty as Ame remembered. Delicate, yet dignified beyond her past could ever have led her. Otose paused at the order. Looked to Ame for confirmation, but when she received none, obliged. The shot glass tapped onto the wooden counter, and Ame offered her thanks. Met the older woman's skeptical gaze, but the question was abandoned before it was vocalized.

"No gun this time?"  
"Don't sound so hopeful." As dryly as the woman asked, Ame shot her inquiry down. She wasn't that careless.  
Iori finally turned to Ame and loosely motioned from the shot up towards Ame's head.  
"Drink."

Clenching her jaw, Ame considered whether Otose would be in on a small scale conspiracy. Maybe helping Iori. Drug her booze to make her an easy target for the pickings. Then she lifted the glass to her mouth. Discreetly sniffing the liquid, Ame concluded one thing and one thing only. Definitely alcohol.

"It's not poisoned." Matter-of-factly, Iori shot down Ame's hesitation, as if musing to herself. She watched as Ame sipped the drink, then chided her at her restraint. "All of it."

A sideways glance was offered as Ame again, listened to the woman, then set her glass on the table. Undivided attention was set on Iori's cheeky grin that had appeared as suddenly as the woman had just days before. The pirate leaned onto the back of her chair and her elbow hung over the backrest as she sighed.

"Just like old times."  
This was ridiculous.  
"We're missing a few people." Ame murmured back to her, and equally soft, Iori responded.  
"All of us are here."

Though she didn't want to hear it or admit it, the sentence struck her as a major revelation. She was right. They were the only ones left. Everybody was there, and it boiled down to the two of them. Iori didn't leave enough time for the epiphany to hit home. She glided over the topic as if it didn't matter and never had.

"He was paying for his son's protection. But when the payments stopped we had no choice."  
Suddenly alarmed, Ame felt her entire body stiffen. The captain? Her old captain... She had known he had a son and that his mother had passed away shortly after birth. The last she knew, everything had been fine. He was a terrible dad; no family sense about him. Knocked up a married chick and skipped out. But what he lacked in morals and character, he made up for on the battlefield. Even if he was a jerk, everybody wanted him on their team.

Iori sloshed the whisky in her glass around, fondly staring down at it, then tossed it back in one gulp. The moment the cup was on the bar, another round was ordered and Ame's glass was filled as well.

"What did you do to him?" Trying to maintain an impartial expression and tone, she raised her drink again; far less hesitant this time. Something told her that she'd need a drink to get through the details. A low chuckle graced her ears, and Iori fixed her overly refined chocolate eyes on Ame again, still smiling. She hated those eyes. The eyes of a liar. Of somebody that would do anything to get what they wanted. Even more, she hated the puckered, healed over scar on Iori's neck and that even now, after so many years, she could vividly recall the feel of it against her lips.

Before she was a psychopathic, boyfriend killing traitor.

"Oh, he's fine." Softly cooing the words the way she always did when she knew she had managed to wind Ame's nerves in a bunch, Iori brought her drink to her mouth. Let it frame her pale lips and eyed Ame. The moment she did, Ame knew exactly what was being done. She abruptly averted her gaze and muttered into her own drink.

"That won't work on me any more." She threw her drink back. Took the edge off.

A low snort sounded. Far too amused for comfort.

Iori was nothing like Kamui. They were nearly opposites, their only common trait being that they didn't care about appearances. Never stopped to pay a single thought to how people reacted to their actions, or felt after they destroyed lives. But where Kamui was forceful, Iori liked to poke until others turned aggressive. Or at least thought they were. She would still prod and instigate the entire time, playing coy until you could take it no more. Kamui was better. Ame hated the desire game. That side of it, at least. Iori was disgusting, in all of her beauty, and her games were as cruel as her methods. The things she had made Ame do for her could never be reversed.

"Where is he?"  
"Safe. For now."

The vague threat carried a singsong lilt that did nothing to settle Ame's nerves. If anything, she found herself more jittery. She didn't even remember the kid's name. He wasn't her responsibility. Another stream of whisky danced over their glasses, and Ame immediately took hers. Eye contact slipped between her and Otose, only lasting for a fraction of a second. She was on to them.

"He belongs with his uncle."  
"I agree." Again with the teasing answers. They both knew that Iori was calling the shots. She could deliver the boy with a single word, yet here she was. Pretending that her moral compass hadn't been smashed on a rock and lost out at sea.  
"You're just as fucked up as I remember. No respect for the dead."  
" _The dead don't care about respect._ " Depth returned to Iori's voice. The moment she'd spoken, it was as if she caught herself. The grave tone faded, and she sank back into the bar. "You want to help him, don't you? We can work something out. Like old times." Nothing about the old times was particularly enchanting. There was no reason to be fond of their past. "I already have a job for you."

A tap at Ame's ankle drew her attention down to the bar stool. She wasn't surprised at the sight of Iori's boot, slithering up her leg. Another drink was tossed down her throat and Ame moved away from the woman's touch.

A fleeting spark of hurt crossed Iori, and through rehardened eyes, Ame stared her down. She had no obligation to help the kid. She didn't care. It had nothing to do with her. What was one bastard child compared to the rest of the world? Compared to her life? If she kept sneaking around, Kamui would grow more suspicious and she didn't know how much time she had before he recovered. Until they left...

That just meant that she had to work quickly.

"I'll take the kid. How much?"  
"He's not for sale. Not for money." A pause filled the air, and the room grew tense. Ame could see Otose pretending to rearrange the liquor bottles behind the bar. Didn't buy it for a minute. "Labor, maybe." An envelope was pulled from Iori's coat and slid onto the table. Ame took hold of it after a moment of contemplation. Didn't know what else to do.

"Fine." Biting the word off, Ame leaned her elbow onto the bar to leave. The moment she did, a palm slapped over her forearm and held her in place. She could feel the nails digging into her skin, intentionally painful and only there for a reaction that she refused to provide. Chocolate eyes drilled into her and she held her ground as Iori reconstructed her calm demeanor. This must not have been going how she hoped.

"You really didn't come back to me... You weren't even going to tell me."  
Silence echoed through the room. Ame did nothing but peer back at the woman as she leaned into her; dangerously close. A subtle sweetness hung around her, as it always had, but Ame pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "Come home."

Abruptly pulling away and standing, Ame took hold of Iori's glass. She downed it in one go and slapped it on the bar before she uttered a line so harsh that she knew she would pay for it.

"You are not my home anymore."

If Iori's face contorted, Ame didn't stick around to see. What she did notice was a certain white haired man off in the corner booth of the bar, staring at nothing in her line of view. Once outside, Ame indulged her own curiosity and pulled the letter open. Found herself horrified but not surprised at its contents. Nothing but a name.

Just like old times.


	10. Suspicious Behavior

Midnight. The moon was high in the sky and night birds were stalking their prey. Ame managed her way back into the ship and was pleased to find the halls mostly empty. She crossed the distance to Kamui's room, and let herself in as carefully as possible. So not to disturb the man. Under a blanket of darkness, she crept to the bathroom and removed her harness. Unloaded her gun and counted her bullets. Washed her hands and arms, then quickly stashed her harness in the hamper. As she started to pull her shirt off, the door to the bathroom opened and she swiveled around to face it. Was nearly startled to find Kamui on his feet and eying her as though she'd mowed over a puppy on her way home.

His red hair was loose around his shoulders and he stood before her in nothing but a pair of dark boxers. Arms crossed. As she peered at the man, he cocked an eyebrow towards her and motioned to her clothes.

"I can smell blood across the ship."  
She knew that.

Didn't even try to defend herself or deny that it was blood. After a long pause, the woman tilted her head and pursed her lips.

She hadn't wanted to do it. Nothing in her could justify what she had done, but her only thought was the child. She had to get him back. It was as if it was her own younger brother, and she couldn't abandon him to Iori's mercy.

Though Kamui expected an excuse or snarky remark, Ame pealed her soaked shirt off and discarded it onto the floor. Carmine smeared the white tile, and started to dry on the woman's skin as soon as the air hit it. A cloth was grabbed and wet. Dragged over her body until no trace of blood was left and Ame replaced the white gauze over her stitches. She didn't say a word as she dropped her pants and stepped into the man that had been watching. Tucked her head into his chest and stared at the ground; unresponsive.

He didn't move, but when Ame's arms snaked around his back his anger melted away to curiosity and he found himself peering down at her. Wordless in every sense.

Something was wrong.

Beyond her leaving for well over three hours, her own self imposed time limit, all hint of her usual cold shoulder or snark was far gone. As if Kamui had somehow managed to break a wall down without knowing where it was or doing anything to destroy it. When his fingers tangled into her hair, Ame clutched him tighter and flipped the light off. Erased the image of her bloody clothes from his sight. They didn't speak as they returned to his bed and when they laid down, she clung to him as if he was the only lifesaver in the broad ocean. And he wondered why. But she wouldn't speak.

They spent the night like that. Quiet and huddled together. Though Ame didn't move beyond letting Kamui shift into more comfortable positions, he suspected that she wasn't sleeping. That she was wide awake, staring off into the shadows of the room and blinking against his side. He wondered what had happened, but knew she wouldn't tell him if he tried to approach it. Wasn't he the one that usually came back coated in blood? She was usually the waiter. Standing off in the window, watching the scenery change or the time shift until he returned to her and snapped her out of it. But now that the roles were mostly reversed he didn't know how to feel. When he returned, it was usually a joyous occasion. People cheered, everybody was pleased, including Ame, and even if he was in a bad mood, she would work to change that with her pep talks and whatever else she could use.

So she wasn't bothered by death. He'd shoved his arm through a human's chest in front of her and she'd barely flinched.

The fact that she wasn't twisting in her sleep or shouting meant that she was awake. Abuto had told Kamui that the poison could have brought some things to the surface and that they could fade again. But Kamui didn't mind that much. He'd been more startled by it than anything. Still, Ame had made a point of avoiding staying in bed with him as she usually did.

"Oi,"  
Turning to look down at the woman through the dark, Kamui leaned up on his elbow. She didn't move, and took a moment to speak again, gently prompted by a lock of hair being tucked behind her ear.  
"Are you feeling better?"

It wasn't what he'd expected. The second her voice cut through the dark, Kamui immediately thought of her unusual return. Thought he'd gain some insight.  
"Yeah..." Nearly humming his answer, he felt the woman nod into his side. She breathed a simple "That's good", and left it at that.


	11. Interrogation (Kamui Sucks at it)

**A/N: As usual for the past two day, there are two new chapters! You could miss stuff if you haven't read the last. Citrus ahead! Warning, if you do not like acidic fruit or are otherwise allergic to vitamin D- I mean C-, you might want to stop at the bedroom. R &R please; don't hesitate to drop me a review and let me know what you think so far. :)  
**

* * *

Morning came slowly and crept up on Kamui as he laid in contemplation. At some point, Ame had fallen asleep. He was thankful that she had, and even more so that she was undisturbed by whatever she usually dreamed. He considered sleeping in with her, but his stomach loudly protested and reminded him that he had hardly eaten in the past few days. With all the care that he could muster, he tore himself away from the woman that had yet to release him and left the room.

Once in the dining hall, Kamui crossed paths with Abuto. They sat together, and their morning routine assumed normalcy. Oddly enough, the dining area was relatively empty. Hand-fulls of men checkered the room, but beyond that, most tables were empty.

"Where is everybody?" Tipping a bowl of fruit into his mouth, Kamui readied his fork with a stab of sausage. As he swallowed, he turned to Abuto. The older man was calmly sipping on a bowl of broth.

When he finished, he set it down on the table and sighed.  
"It's good that you're eating. There have been a few... Problems."  
"Problems?" Kamui echoed. A single nod was all he received, then curt vocal assurance.  
"It's nothing we can't handle. We didn't want to bother you with it."

Was everybody keeping secrets from him? Frowning as he scanned the room again, Kamui forked more food into his mouth. Three times as many people would usually be in for breakfast. Even the denim freak that Ame had set on fire was gone. Kamui started to respond, but before he could get a word out, his chest tightened, and a single cough jumped up his throat.

Abuto fully turned to him, wide eyed.  
With no explanation, the older man nearly jumped from the table and held his hands out towards Kamui.  
"Are you sick?"  
Frowning, Kamui trailed his eyes over the room again. Other people were looking at him as well. His throat did feel a little scratchy, but...  
"Sick? Of course not!"

Unconvinced, Abuto took another step back. Kamui eyed him as he eased around the table and took care to avoid him. Abandoned his food. No explanation was given as the older man backed away. Instead of accepting the odd display, Kamui stood and started to follow.

"Abuto! What's going on?"  
"You just stay over there!"

Brimming with curiosity, Kamui paused. In turn, Abuto continued on his path to escape. Rouge mutterings of a later conversation trailed behind him as he maneuvered around the dining hall and eventually, out of it altogether. Perplexed beyond explanation, Kamui scratched his head. He was all better! There was no reason to treat him like a walking, breathing disease host. Everybody was keeping secrets from him. From Ame to Abuto, that was at least one letter of the English alphabet beyond trust. If Ryu joined in, Kamui would be two-thirds paranoid and beyond irritated.

He finished his meal, and Abuto's.

Was alone the entire time, still running the suspicious behavior of his friend and his lover through his mind. The man went about his daily routine undisturbed after that. If he was on his feet then he could accompany Ame to the hospital. Maybe the doctor would have more insight on her nightmares and give her some advice or medicine. Maybe a stinky herb that would right the karmic balance of the universe. Anything.

But when he reached the room, the woman was no longer in bed.

A short search revealed her to be at the window. People watching. The city was bustling with early activity and Ame was... Well, being Ame. Staring at them as they passed with her arms crossed and her usual thousand yard stare that made him question whether she was actually watching the activities or lost in thought. His arms snaked around her waist, and she hardly responded. Reached one hand up to grasp his sleeve as his chin set on her shoulder.

"Kamui."

The greeting held a warm amber tone that opposed her steel expression.

"What are you looking at?" His question produced the same answer she always gave. He knew it would. But there was something comforting about the fact that the line of dialogue didn't change. Everything, she said. She was always looking at everything, and Kamui had yet to feel as though he'd mastered that. Sure, he could look around and see whatever was there. But after that, he'd grow bored with the scenery and move on. Ame had to have found some deep meaning in it, or learned to see other things beyond what he could. Like ghosts.

Probably ghosts.

For all he knew, there could be a headless lady sweeping the doorway of the shop across from them, and Ame could be a ghost hunter on earth; plotting to send it to the afterlife. But ghosts didn't bleed. At least, Kamui didn't think they did, assuming they were real. And that wouldn't explain her coming back wearing a quarter of some human's blood.

A long spell of nothingness passed with Kamui trying to spy the "everything" that Ame was always observing. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and before he knew it, he was turning the woman around. Ame kept her eyes low. Didn't raise her head or acknowledge the change.

"What happened last night?" Still staring at the metal grating beneath his feet, the woman crossed her arms. Her brow knit together as Kamui took hold of her chin and raised it. "Ame?'  
"I killed a guy." She said it as if it was a mundane topic that didn't deserve his attention, but with the way that she was acting, Kamui couldn't believe that it was.  
"And?" When Ame shrugged, his gaze trailed to the window behind her. Maybe that was the wrong question. "Why?"  
A long sigh escaped the woman and she swat his hand away. Turned back to the window as if she would ignore him. But she spoke.  
"I had to."

More questions buzzed at the vague sentence. When he started to touch her again, though her back was turned, she swatted his hand and glared up at him.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ame couldn't tell him about her ex. Or whatever the hell Iori was. If she had to explain it all, she would implode. The man followed her as she walked away, for some odd reason grinning, and it pissed her off more than it should have. What part of "fuck off" didn't he get? And still, as she reached the room, the idiot was there. She started to take advantage of their location; earth. To throw on shoes and storm out to have a decent moment of alone time, but with Kamui on her heels she had no such luck.

He entered the room behind her and she swiveled around to smack his shoulder.  
"Stop following me!"  
"I wasn't, my room is this way too." The cheeky bastard, of course it was, they had the same fucking room! "What's wrong with you?"  
Patronizing grin in full effect, Kamui closed the door behind himself as the woman smacked his arm again.  
"That's not funny. I'll kill you while you're still weak!" Another slap was directed towards the man, but halted halfway with an easy catch of her arm. She wasn't even trying. Upon seeing that she hadn't made contact, Ame's eyes went wide. As if she hadn't expected it. She backed away as Kamui stepped forward.  
"I'm not weak."

She tried to pull her arm away, but his grip was iron and he allowed no such luxury. He advanced on the woman once more and she continued to tug at her arm, to no avail.  
"You're not-" trying to use her weight against the man, Ame worked at freeing herself. "-that strong." An open palm jabbed into the man's chest and knocked him back long enough to yank away. He hit the door behind him as Ame stomped to her drawer and gave him the cold shoulder. The Human honestly thought that she could get away with that. Funny. The moment she lost her shirt and pulled the drawer open, he was back on her and far less forgiving. No warning was provided before she was roughly tugged back by her torso and fixed against the man.

"Let me go!" Glaring at the man through the mirror, Ame gripped a pair of scissors. She didn't have the patience for his crap.  
"You're in a worse mood than usual." Cheerfully stating the observation, Kamui wasn't surprised when Ame pushed away from him and the dresser and swung the scissors towards him. He caught her again and the weapon was suspended over head. Much to the woman's surprise, in the same motion she was locked in a kiss.

She pushed against the man and felt her determination waver when he snagged the small of her back and firmly pinned her against the barrier. Her hand was forced down, and though she opposed him, the motion was as if there had been no resistance. With her wrist turned up and smashed against the wood, all hope of holding onto the scissors was lost. They clattered to the floor along with her rejection of him. It started with her mouth; eagerly returning his kiss. Then her body pressing into him as if to beg more attention be given.

He wasn't one to deny her.

Her arm was released and as quickly as the woman found herself in this position, she was gripping him back. His mouth danced down to her throat as her pants were worked away with no hint of finesse or regard for future use.

"Kamui-" His name was a loaded sigh on her lips, forced from a place that was bottling a moan. Her hands started at the clasps of his shirt and she barely managed to relieve him of the fabric before being whipped around and bent over the dresser. There was a moment of anticipation. One where she was consumed by the pull of her hair and being held to the wood under her; the man's open palm running down her back until reaching her thigh. His fingers prodded into her through the fabric of her underwear and the woman tensed with a long ragged moan that stole all the air from her and propelled her forward. Though she pushed herself towards the mirror, Kamui held her in place, just long enough for the sound to pass.

The woman was yanked back against him and through the reflection in front of them their eyes clashed.  
"What have you been hiding from me, Ame?" The smile had drained from his face and his eyes were narrowed. Squirming against the man, she dared to grab onto him. Clutched his wrist and the side of his pants as she leered back at the man. Hypocrite. He'd scolded her before for using sex as a manipulation tactic.  
"I'm not-" Another press against her brought the woman to the tips of her toes and further leaning into him. Cut her sentence with another sound that she couldn't prevent. Her hair was released in favor of her jaw, and the fabric of her panties were pulled to the threat of ripping. She could feel him pressing into her and knew his methods were working against him. Somehow, all of the fight had seeped from her limbs and she reduced to trying to compose herself. If this was going to be an interrogation, she wasn't going to give him any information. She'd been tortured before, for crying out loud, if he thought that a little foreplay was going to break her he was mistaken.

"Ever since you saw that woman you've been weird. Who was she?"  
 _"I don't know."_  
"You're not a very good liar." The moment he spoke Ame was further assaulted by his fingers. She tried to contain herself. Really. She did. But between the hand against her and he pressure around her neck, she was literally caught between a rock and a hard place that she wanted to explore further.

Groaning in frustration, the woman managed a " _fuck you_ " that only intensified the harsh treatment of her body, and to her delight, pushed the man further. The only fabric around her hips ripped and she was forced back over the dresser. Locked against the man and swirled into a head-rush that only he could satiate. Then his teasing grew more severe and brought her to the edge of release, only to suspend her there in dire need of more. He stopped and fully retracted his hand, but held her firm.

"I'll leave you like this until you tell me." He was evil.  
"No!" In all of Ame's life she had never met anybody so terrible. How had she not known? All of the galactic killing sprees and mass slaughter should have tipped her off. Every single time he smiled while killing somebody, an alarm should have sounded in her mind, but it was just her luck that she wouldn't realize until it was too late.

"Then you have to tell me." The ghost off a smile crept onto the man's lips as he stared down at Ame. She tried to oppose him with everything in her, and he had to give her that, but it just wasn't enough. The way she was forcing herself to scowl; red faced and panting. He knew she wanted to refuse but the threat was enough to make her second guess herself. It was no secret that he could do exactly as he said. The woman tried to stare him down, but with each passing moment, they both knew that he wasn't backing down.

She didn't say a word. Didn't move an inch, and Kamui figured that they had both lost. Nothing could have been that important. As much as she had been prodding him for sex and trying to lure him in, it just didn't make sense.

He was up to it now, and he could look past her injuries and reward her for her wavering patience, but Ame wouldn't abandon her pride for him. Even in nothing but a bra, she was brimming with pride and though he could strip her of her clothes, he couldn't unlatch her tongue.

Considering the fact that she never talked about herself, he didn't know what else he expected.

Ame was released, fully, and he sighed to himself. Had gotten all worked up for nothing. Kamui shrugged back into his shirt and just as he reached for the doorknob, Ame muttered under her breath.  
"God damn it..."

He turned to peer at her, only to find the woman right behind him. The door had been cracked, but she snatched him back by his shirt and slammed it with one hand. "We _aren't_ finished."  
He had no chance to refuse her.

The moment she had him, his pants were falling and his back met the door. Kamui could barely make a single sound as he was dragged back into the room and locked in a kiss that stole not only his breath, but his mind. They bumped into the dresser again, and rolled around its edge in an attempt at reaching the bed, but their stumbling left them no further than the floor; tugging at each other and tangling together.

With one quick thrust, the man found himself buried in the woman and their voices severed their tongues. Kamui drew Ame's leg up as her other snaked around him, and with each thrust against her, he earned another enticing moan that wound his stomach into knots. He could feel the carpet against his skin, protesting. But as long as they had waited, it was impossible to care. All he needed was her; her voice, her body, everything that she could give him, and he took it without delay.

The woman below him kept up with his pace. Practically begged him to treat her as roughly as possible. Between the bruising kisses and the bites trailing down his neck, he didn't know where he'd lost himself.

A groan tore through him as nails dragged up his back. He slammed into the woman, caught off guard when she rolled over him and continued with a rhythm just as urgent as his. Kamui barely managed to lean up and rip her bra away. His tongue slid up her body and to the peak of her breast, where it tortured another sound from the woman.

The hands on her hips squeezed her back down onto him, and as his end was approaching, Ame tensed. Couldn't last. But she couldn't have all of the fun.  
She was pulled back into their rhythm until Kamui joined her in orgasmic bliss. Wasn't permitted to move until his muscles loosened and he was reduced to fighting for his breath.

When they reached their point of mutual understanding, Ame slumped into the man's chest and he fell back to the carpet chuckling to himself at his failure to keep his word. Between her gasps for air, Ame peered up at the man and breathlessly murmured.  
"Don't you ever- ever make me wait so long again."  
Though she was completely serious, Kamui did something she didn't expect. He giggled. She didn't know whether she considered it more of an insult or cute, but the devious sound was undeniable. He started to say something but his words were lost in the sound and came as a jumbled mush of nonsense that he gave up on half way. Though Ame fought with all her might she could feel her face twisting into one of the most unusual lopsided grins she'd ever worn. When Kamui saw her face, the sound intensified, and Ame couldn't help but feel her own laugh threaten to make an appearance.

An echo escaped the woman and she covered her face.


	12. Private Eye

When all was said and done, they laid on the floor murmuring between themselves. Kamui had broached the topic of Ame's whereabouts and secretive dealings, and a heavy breath hit her again. The woman had rolled over beside him and was staring at the ceiling. Neither had bothered with clothes and for the longest time, Kamui wondered if Ame would entertain the subject. In her mind she was running through memories.

There was a reason Iori wanted her back. A flash of her gun to a man's forehead took her. He had no chance of escape; being trapped by her grasp on his collar. Another under her boot, or an arms length away. Slit throats... Every time, blood had rained over her like the fountain of a mystic land. Watered the seeds that degraded her morality and sent her further into chaos. Nothing but a dog for Iori to provoke and fuck as she pleased.

Ame had left earth to escape the woman, and here she was. Back where she started. It wasn't fair that she'd be able to wash away the blood and assume normalcy. How could she, of all people, deserve to do so?

"It's a wonder that I can even do something like this."  
"Huh?" Peering at the woman, Kamui leaned up onto his elbow. Ame didn't move. Kept her arms folded behind her head and her legs crossed; feet rooted in the carpet.

"Blood shouldn't wash off. I should be covered in it. This is just my past coming back to kick my ass." Innocent people. She'd slaughtered them without a second thought and grew a conscious later when she couldn't do a thing to change it.

"What do you mean?" Kamui sounded more lost than he should have. As if her memories weren't flooding his head, or as if he hadn't seen her hallucinating on the bathroom floor saying things that Ame didn't want to know. She could only imagine. If he hadn't pieced her nightmares together by now, she didn't know what to tell him.

"Good decisions were never really my thing..." She sighed and leaned up to mirror his stance. Took to toying with his ginger braid and undoing the end. She'd always liked his hair. He never did anything special to it, but it was soft and shined like a gem. "I'm not going to lie, there are some things I need to do... Loose ends to tie, debts to settle... But it's nothing I can't handle. So I want you to stay out of it."

If that wasn't a clear warning, she didn't know what would be. She didn't want him to see her like that. She wanted to stay the woman that he saw her as, and not regress to her old life. He couldn't see her like that and treat her differently, or she would die on the inside. Kamui was still watching her. Processing the words and for some reason a hint of a frown took him. He almost pouted, but Ame wouldn't be swayed. Not this time. He needed to stay as far away from what she was doing as he could; Iori's tricks were dirty and Ame wouldn't risk it.

Before the man could ask, she pushed herself from the floor.  
"Taking a shower."  
"I'll join you." Without missing a beat, the Yato man followed suit.  
If Ame was hiding something from him, he was going to find it. She couldn't have all of the fun.

Gintoki had brought something for Ame before. When Kagura had come to visit, the Yorozuya had been outside waiting for Ame. That was Kamui's best bet. If she wouldn't tell him, he would find out for himself.

* * *

Later in the day, Ame was in the dining hall. Kamui found her alone at his usual table and scribbling something on an open sheet of paper. When he approached her, the woman broke away from the desk and folded the note. Didn't take any chances.

At the sight of his smile, the woman didn't crack a single expression. If anything she eyed him with enough suspicion to let him know that he wasn't welcome.

"Ame, what are you doing?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Tucking the letter into her pocket, the woman crossed her arms. Kamui's grin didn't waver. Instead, he walked to her side and beamed down at the woman.  
"Are you going out?"

"What's with all the questions?" Briskly pushing past the man, Ame started to leave the room. The man was steps behind her, laxly pushing the subject further in spite of what she had already told him and her attempted escape. They exited the dining hall, traversed the hallway and made it all the way to the hatch before she clicked her pen open and hurled it behind herself; point aimed at Kamui.

To Ame's dismay, the man snatched the pen from the air and crumbled it in his hand as though it was a brittle leaf. The plastic snapped and sprang away, and he dropped the ink tube, not caring that his hand had been stained black. Still smiling.

Wide eyed, the woman took a step back.

He didn't have his parasol. He couldn't come with her. And if Ame didn't know any better, she would think the man was growing more irritated by the second, thought the grin was still in full effect.

Another step backwards was taken, and sunlight poured over her shoulders and back; warming her down to her bones.  
"It's Wednesday, that's against the rules." Beaming the words, the man started towards Ame again, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He was going to try to force his company on her. He wanted to know where she was going and was suspicious of her activities. But she couldn't tell him.

The sight of Abuto walking up behind the man and placing a hand on his shoulder sent a wave of relief through Ame.  
"Should you be out of bed? Ryu said it would take a full week."  
The distraction was enough for her to slip out of sight and around the ship to the dock. Waves slapped the piers and salt spray hung in the air and sprinkled over Ame with the warning of dampness.

"The medicine needs sunlight, doesn't it?" Ame was well down the dock and to land by the time Kamui looked back. "You let her get away..." Pointing to the woman, Kamui sighed. He didn't like this. Abuto frowned down at him and walked to the edge of the hatch near the open air. If Kamui wasn't coughing, there was a good chance that it had been a false alarm. He looked fine now.

"Hm? What's she doing?"  
"I don't know, it's a secret." Nearly humming the words, Kamui kept a curious eye on the woman as she turned back and seemed to meet his gaze. Now on land, the woman offered a clear offensive gesture. Prominently displayed her middle finger to mark her circumstantial victory and further annoy Kamui. But he couldn't help breathing a laugh to himself as Abuto chuckled.

"This is her world, Kamui. We're not one of them. If she needs to settle something with those pirates we should let her."  
"Pirates? We're the pirates." Full attention on Abuto, Kamui stepped into the light beside the man. Though he didn't have his parasol, Abuto made no attempt to stop him. A few minutes wouldn't hurt.  
"I recognized that Human the other day. Military drop out, with a rouge pirate fleet. If she's dealing with them we shouldn't get involved."  
A breeze picked up and sent a fine mist of sea spray over them; carrying their hair for a brief moment before dying down. Ame was long gone and nowhere to be seen.

"But _she's_ involved."  
"I should have known. I recognized that tattoo on her." Turning back towards the ship, Abuto started back inside and waved the subject away. Kamui's intrigue was too heavy to be brushed off by the motion. He started behind the older Yato, frowning. How would Abuto have seen Ame's Tattoo?  
"The words on her chest?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Abuto shook his head.

"Behind her ear, dumb ass. Don't you pay attention to anything?"

Pausing to rack his brain for any memory of something behind Ame's ear, Kamui squinted at the metal beams over him. He didn't remember anything like that.  
"What does it mean?" Kamui's question brought a pause to the conversation. The older Yato finally stopped walking and frowned back at him. Finally, after much consideration, Abuto shook his head and sighed. Shrugged, with his palms upward as though he didn't have all the answers, yet he still offered one.

"That she's a guard dog for the hot shots. You should drop it and let her do what she needs." He left it at that. Walked away while Kamui processed the words. If Abuto was right, he wanted to know more.

"But why wouldn't she tell me?" Calling after the man, Kamui remained in place. He was going to get his parasol and go out.  
"Because she's not as much of an idiot as you are." Nonchalantly waving over his shoulder, Abuto rounded a corner.

Kamui doubted that.

She had to be more of an idiot to make him piece together what was happening for himself. After grabbing his parasol, the man made easy work of immersing himself in the crowd beyond the dock. Ame was far gone, but he figured she wouldn't be hard to track. If she hadn't gone to the hospital, and he suspected that she wouldn't, the Yorozuya was a good guess.


	13. Peaceful Hostility

**A/N: Same drill as the past few days! Two chapters in a row, if you skip the last (a lot of readers are, what's up with that?) you'll miss stuff. Enjoy!**

Dust had been kicked up and hung in the air; illuminated by sunlight. The dingy walls of the shop were the same as Ame remembered them. Filled with holes and cracks and quickly descending into a state of disrepair that the best carpenter in the world would raise a white flag to. Ame cracked the door and as the bell jingled panic set over the store.

"Old hag,"

Horror contorted the older woman's face and she twisted away from her broom, only to topple over. As Ame peered down at her, the woman scooted back. Her mouth was wide open, and fear pooled in her irises; the only light in the dull green.

"It's you- you've come back to-"

The sound of a gunshot earned a disinterested flick of Ame's gaze and she found the store owner in the doorway across the room; gun up. He then lowered the weapon and aimed straight at her.

"Uh... You said they were friends... This looks hostile." Beside Ame, confusion was written all over the white haired man's face. He had perked up at the sound and was caught off guard, but Ame hadn't moved a muscle.

"I also told you not to come." She stated.

" _You_. You finally came back to finish the job, haven't you? We're not dying without a fight."

"Nobody's dying." Gintoki assured the man across the room. The revolver fixed on Ame stayed in place, but the woman couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Calm as ever, Ame looked to the brunette across the room and offered her hand to his wife. The woman recoiled. Didn't trust her. Seeing that it would get her nowhere, Ame retracted her palm and muttered as she stepped around the blonde. "Fine. Stay down, then."

As she passed the woman, Gintoki took it upon himself to help her up. Ame walked straight to the gunman and leaned onto the counter, grinning.

"Long time no see, _Amigo_." The gun was in her face now. Pressed to her forehead. Even so, Gintoki approached and took a spot next to her side; wide eyed. What had he gotten himself into? "I have a few questions for you."

"The last time you had questions for us-" The hammer of the gun was pulled back, and before the man could assert himself, Gintoki joined the private conversation.

"What kind of greeting is this? Lead tea? Is that a new brand?" The nameless man in front of him sucked in a breath that wasn't audibly released and Ame raised her chin. "Put it down." Gintoki's command was received through narrowed eyes.

"This is a peaceful meeting." Staring straight up at the store owner, Ame reached up to place a hand over his and grip his gun with him. Gintoki was right. She wasn't dying here.

"This bitch isn't getting away this time-" The moment he started to act, Ame moved. One bullet down. It carried six, he used one, one was missing. The man squeezed the trigger and Ame was already a step out of the way. He turned and another round fired, but she was standing on the counter before he could react. A vase was kicked into his face, and shattered against the wall as he was knocked back. Gintoki had gotten out of the way and was opposite of Ame with his hand on his bokken. Ready to strike if need be.

With her own gun out, Ame stared the man in her sights down and racked it back. His aim had fixed on her again, but the sight of her ready to fire back shook the man across from her.

"You have two bullets left. I have fifteen. Listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself." Everything in the room seemed to stop. Breathing, the people walking past outside; it all faded away until the only thing left was the clock on the wall near the door. "Give the nice samurai the pistol and nobody gets hurt."

Gintoki stepped around the counter and carefully passed the shards of vase. He didn't know if he wanted to be involved in this. It felt like a crime and that was the last thing he needed, but they hadn't done anything to provoke the gunfight. Well, he hadn't. Whatever was going on with Ame's relationship with the couple was beyond him.

"Tick tock, tick tock, _come on_ we ain't got all day." Something about her tone sent a chill up Gintoki's spine. She wouldn't really do it right? She was bluffing. Right? Though unwillingness clouded the man's movements, he slowly parted and raised his hands. Offered his pistol to Gintoki. As he accepted the weapon, Ame dropped from the counter and kept her gun on the man. Jacked him up by his collar and shoved him against the wall with her gun still in his face. In the background, his wife cried out in terror and begged Ame to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Oi!" The Yorozuya started to stop her. Grabbed her shoulder, but she was unaffected and nearly shrugged him off.

"The other one, too."

A pause took the room once more, only to be followed by the man lowering one of his raised hands and reaching behind himself. He pulled a glock from the back of his pants and held it over to Gintoki, but his eyes stayed fixed on Ame, burning with hatred. The moment the gun was out of his hands, Ame let him go. Tucked her gun back into her pants and sighed.

"I told you this was a peaceful-" Before she could complete the sentence, a fist shot into her jaw and her palm landed on the counter to keep from being knocked over. She felt at her jaw, and irritation writhed within her. Gintoki started to move but Ame held up her hand, still leaning onto the counter.

"It's fine- It's fine. Damn it Ace." The older man rounded the counter and reached his wife's side. Took her into his arms as she buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

"You come in here, scared my wife half to death, and you expect me to play nice?"

Straightening herself, Ame rubber her jaw one last time and eyed the man. She turned back to Gintoki, and from the look on his face, she could tell that he was still confused.

"I didn't know where else to go."

"Anywhere but here! Do you realize that Iori has a price on your head? You shouldn't be on earth, let alone Japan."

Sighing to herself, Ame took the guns from Gintoki's hands. He was just watching now. Wasn't going to interrupt. She laid them on the counter and backed away with her hands up as if to say that she wasn't pulling any tricks from her sleeve. A price on her head; leave it to Iori to go overboard on the break up.

"She's the reason I'm here. The hit is null, I've got business with her." As if following her lead, Gintoki joined her on the other side of the counter. A candy dish caught his eye and he took a strawberry pink lollipop from it.

"How much is that reward?"

Gintoki's question received a narrow of Ame's eyes that told him she didn't appreciate jokes at the moment. As he unwrapped the treat, Ame approached the two near the door. "You knew Tamaki personally, right? Where's his brother?"

"Tamaki?" Tension visibly drained from Ace's features and his wife fixed her eyes on Ame as the name was echoed back. "Tamaki's brother? Why?"

"Iori has his son. I just want to get him back to his family."

"Why can't he take him?" The question hung in the air and received no answer. Ame's gaze fell to the side, and the couple looked at one another. Didn't dare to voice it. After a moment's pause, Ace left his wife's side and walked to the counter. He pulled a sheet of paper from the other side, along with a pen and scribbled something Ame couldn't see before shoving it into her hands. "Get out. And don't bring any more trouble here." That was all he said before taking his wife and his guns to the back room.

Ame turned to Gintoki, of whom seemed more focused on his lollipop than what was happening. She helped herself to one as well and they left the store; unaware of the eyes on their back.


	14. Infidelity

She was cheating. Cheating with the Yorozuya; Ame had left Kamui to sneak around with Gintoki. It was only logical. He had seen the scuffle in the store and Gintoki had hardly lifted a finger; he let Ame do all the hard work and was using her because she was a strong woman that was capable of working alone.

Kamui should have known. Gintoki hadn't showed up to deliver something to her. He'd gone to seduce her while Kagura distracted Kamui.

He watched as they left and claimed a table at an outdoor cafe. Ordered food and talked between themselves. Ame had a pack of cigarettes and smoked freely in front of the man, which was unusual. She'd never bought cigarettes in front of Kamui. They ate together. Of all the things they could do, they sat there and ate together right in front of Kamui. From the corner he was peeking around, he had a full view of them and was silently fuming every time they looked at one another, or when Ame waved her hand towards Gintoki.

If only Kamui could hear them...

Something was slid across the table, and Gintoki took it. This had to be the reason why Ame came back covered in blood. Gintoki was sending her on dangerous jobs. Exploiting _Kamui's_ Human!

Abuto was wrong; this had nothing to do with that woman from before. Ame was leaving Kamui.

He'd gotten a little sick one time and she'd already found what was possibly the next strongest in line, and it was a Human. Maybe she actually did care about the children topic more than she'd let on, and Kamui had been duped by her refusal- nay, her reassurance that it wasn't an issue to her.

The pair at the table stood and tossed their trash into a garbage can before walking off. Kamui ducked around the corner and into the closest alley.

* * *

"So I can't refuse, you know? After everything, it wouldn't be right..."

Watching the woman ahead of him from the corners of his eyes, Gintoki remained silent. After everything Ame had just told him, he couldn't disagree with her. He understood what she was doing; atoning for her sins in the only way she could. Even though her actions could never be taken back.

"And if she fights back?" He finally asked, but Ame shook her head.  
"She's already fighting. Worst case, I take the kid by force. If I can't, maybe you can." It was a good answer. Gintoki could see that working out but she didn't have a plan; hence their conversation. His pocket felt heavier after taking the envelope she gave him. He'd watched her count it out before and already knew how much it was. Didn't need to look again. "She's unpredictable, and there's no telling how many men she has now. A fucking lunatic."

"Was that a-" Pausing, Gintoki tried to phrase his question properly. He didn't know how to ask. "You two... You-"

"We fucked. A lot." Sighing into her hand, Ame tilted her head. "Late nights in the barracks. You know, all the men were disgusting, but she was..." A hint of a smile took Ame's features and a wistful air surrounded her as she lit another cigarette. "She was brilliant. Is brilliant. Was perfect and... I loved her."

Looking away, Gintoki watched the horizon past the food stalls and people. He nodded to himself. Didn't push it any further.

"And when she walked her ass was- she had these-" Holding her hands in front of her chest in a groping motion, Ame bit down on her cigarette. "She did this thing with her tongue-" Gintoki's palm extended and his jaw dropped as he motioned for her to stop.

"Okay- yeah, okay, can't we just knock her out an tie her up? Get her to talk or set up a trade?"

Snorting back at the man, Ame slipped between a small group of people that had amassed in front of a ice cream stall. Gintoki found another path through the crowd and returned to her side as she stopped in front of a bar. They'd walked to a questionable part of town that he didn't care to be seen skulking around. Most of the people they'd passed reeked of blood and a handful were openly carrying swords.

Ame turned to peer up at him and her hand found the door.  
"She doesn't play like that. People are always watching when it comes to her... You can't come in here with me." As if he needed to be told, the woman stated the obvious. Gintoki knew better. There were guns in there, and everybody would be waiting for her. If she brought anybody with her, it would be taken as either a challenge or a cop bust. Maybe just stupidity or carelessness on her part, if she was lucky.

"I'll be waiting for my payment. Letter deliveries aren't cheap." Crimson eyes blankly peered down at Ame as she squinted up at the man. A _be safe_ would have sufficed.

"Yeah, yeah, shove a cork in it." They parted ways, and Gintoki turned back the way they'd come from. The door closed behind Ame, and he kept his eyes fixed ahead. She'd probably be okay. If she wasn't, Kamui would come looking for her or something, and Gintoki would know that it was time for him to take up his part of the deal. As soon as he reached the corner, an alarm bell sounded in his head.

Something was wrong.

Gintoki's body moved before his mind comprehended what was happening, and with good timing at that. Part of the wall and an empty food kiosk practically exploded towards him, followed by none other that the carrot-topped Yato man that had just crossed his mind. His feet barely hit the ground before he rolled under a punch and back towards the destroyed building.

"Oi-" Barely able to get the exclamation out, Gintoki tripped over his own ankles and a super charged fist crashed into the ground beside him. When the dirt itself gave out under the force his eyes nearly popped out of his head. A foot shot into Kamui's stomach and he was knocked back long enough for Gintoki to scramble back up. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The Yato was panting already. Looked as though he was tired from exerting himself, but it didn't add up. Why was he even off the ship if he was still sick!?  
"The last Human couldn't even tell I was behind him..." Last human?! What had he done to the last human?! Kamui's only line made the hair on the back of Gintoki's neck stand up. He raised his hands and displayed his palms as if it would prove his innocence. "None of you can have what's mine."

"Oi, let's all calm down, I didn't-" Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, a fist was hurled at his face and Gintoki's only salvation was that Kamui stumbled. He made it around the man in time to put more distance between them. "Okay, I may have looked at her ass that _one_ time but-"

Kamui's eyes sharpened at the admission of guilt and Gintoki took a step back. In the flash of an eye the Yato was in the air and coming towards him at startling speed. Ducking away, the Yorozuya struggled to keep his footing. If Kamui was going to ambush him full monkey strength, he was going to have to fight back. That lunatic actually thought he was trying to steal Ame when she'd come to him with a job!

"It's not like that!" He insisted, but Kamui was already approaching from the crater he'd made.  
"You ate with her!"  
"It wasn't a date; she _hired_ me!"  
"I already took care of her!" Lunging at the man once more, Kamui almost connected but he could feel his stamina draining. He needed to catch Gintoki quickly. That said, what the hell did Gintoki mean by hire? He was a prostitute?! Was there a market for men on earth?!

"Not like that- _not like_ _that_!" The arm that swiped towards him was easily avoided, but when Kamui's fist drew back, Gintoki threw himself to the side. "I'm delivering a letter!" Kicking the Yato's back, Gintoki was amazed to see him topple over. That wouldn't usually work. Kamui hit the ground, but Gintoki followed. Was snagged by his leg and swung to the side like a rag doll. His back connected with a sturdy wall and his brain was rattled in his skull as Kamui pushed himself up and started toward him.

"Ask _her_! Talk to _her_!" Shoving himself from the ground, Gintoki backed away from the man; holding onto his ribs. This wasn't how he was supposed to die. An oncoming moving truck caught his attention, and as Kamui stepped towards him, he managed enough distance to allow the truck between them. No fucking way. He wasn't getting Yato smashed by the most insane stupidly strong one the race had to offer.

As Kamui looked on, the truck whizzed between them. He was ready to continue, but when it passed, the silver haired samurai was nowhere in sight. His eyes darted over the road, and to every possible hiding place, but the other man was gone. He'd run away.


	15. Negotiations

Seated at a table in the corner of the room, Ame waited until her company arrived. After a series of loud slams, she figured they were rigging the place up from the outside. Others were there but she didn't recognize any of them. They looked like regular customers to her. It wasn't until Iori graced the room with her presence and walked straight to the bar, followed by a small crowd of a dozen men or so that Ame stood. The crowd filed in, and Ame strolled towards the raven haired woman and stopped a few paces behind her. The mistress of mischief, as she imagined her.

"You actually showed..." Raising a finger to the bar tender, Iori waited until a drink was in her hand before she turned towards Ame. A form directly behind Ame's back tried to intimidate her. Menaced over her as a constant reminder that she was the outsider now and she was walking a tightrope.

"I did your job, where's the kid?"  
"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"  
Ame could have sworn one of the most condescending smiles she'd ever seen was easing the corners of Iori's lips upwards.  
"Have a drink."

Clenching her jaw, the woman walked towards the bar as another shot glass was set down. The bartender met her eyes, and though his face was illuminated with laugh lines, he remained solemn and wordless. Salt and pepper hair poured over his shoulders and his chin was dusted with five o'clock shadow. As Ame took the glass, Iori's chocolate eyes winked up at her with far too much delight.

These were practically forced dates. And maybe this shot actually was drugged. They were on Iori's turf; in the heart of her territory.  
Ame's empty glass was set on the bar, and she stared down at her host internally writhing with contempt.  
"Where's the kid, Iori?"

"Have another drink." As the woman started to motion for another shot, Ame slammed the glass onto the table. It shattered under her hand and shards dug into her skin, yet she refused to move.

"Stop fucking around with me!" The low buzz of conversation that had hung in the air died as Ame grabbed the woman's collar and yanked her up to eye level. Iori's face remained even. Coy and on the border of lewd. The moment Ame grabbed her guns were cocked.

"You always were more of a brute, weren't you?" A palm slid up Ame's hips and under the fabric of her shirt. Fingertips traced her stitches, but she didn't flinch. Blood was starting to pool under her hand now, and she could feel a dull ache in it. Would need to wear gloves the next time she pulled a stupid stunt like that, but now she had done something worse. Couldn't think of her hand. Every single gun in the room was on her and she knew it.

Damn her short temper.  
When the hand on her torso jabbed into her injury, Ame nearly doubled over.  
"Get your paws off me."

Iori's warning was generous in itself. Ame knew she had no choice but to listen, and did so begrudgingly, but the woman didn't stop at her command. Her voice lowered and in a devilishly low tone, she offered more lines that halted every mental process Ame had going. "I have another job for you. Take care of them."

"What?"  
"All of them. I want to be alone now."

The words took their time sinking in. Ame's jaw unhinged as each one sank a destructive tendril through her muscles, and Iori took her seat again. Flashed a nasty smirk and turned back to the bar to her drink. Ame should have known better. She knew this drill; these had to be people that had either betrayed or irked Iori. She'd brought them on a suicide mission to clean up her team and left the dirty work to Ame. No time was offered before Iori waved a hand over her shoulder and one man approached. As if he'd been trained to tend to her directly.  
Her newest beau?

"Teach her a lesson."

Shocked, Ame stood stark still as Iori took her drink and crossed the room to a table. Chose to watch, as she always did.

Ame's arm was yanked forward and her head slammed into the bar beside the bloodied glass shards. This was really happening. She'd spent too long in peace, in space, fooling around with Kamui. Every day had whittled away at her experience and she'd grown soft as a result. Unprepared for a real fight. When her weight was displaced and she was pulled up, Ame acted without thinking. She couldn't be a slave to mental process any more. This was not the time to muddy herself with reason. She kicked away from the bar and the man holding her stumbled back as she turned and rammed her knee into his rib cage. When his grip on her hair wavered, the woman bent away to shake him off.

Grabbing a bar stool, Ame cracked it over the man's side and flung it into the crowd. The large man was yanked back and moved in front of her as a shield and gunshots rang through the room. The people that had been there when she arrived scurried from their tables, and the bar entirely, as chaos erupted. Bodies didn't hold up long and her time was limited. Yanking the glock from her pants, Ame did the only thing she could think to. Hopped the bar and ducked behind it. The glint of a blade caught her eye and she hit the wooden ground only to find the bartender was jacking a knife over his head.

That was unfortunate.

She'd been taken by his smile lines. Blood splatted the bar behind him and he slumped backward as smoke trailed from her gun. She had to play this safe. There was a dozen of them and one of her.

Pulling a liquor bottle from the shelf, Ame took a breath to compose herself. She needed an opening to escape. A cry of surprise unsettled her, but she proceeded as planned. Threw the bottle towards the crowd and made a run into the open while every body aimed and fired. Three man were easily picked off, and a warmth rained over her face. She kicked a table up as the group caught on. Tried for some semblance of cover but was nearly caught off guard by a whizz of air behind her. Without thinking the woman whirled around in time to catch a sword to her jaw, but fired on the man as her instincts took over.

The table was shoved towards the group and Ame shot out from around it but a familiar face caught her off guard. Four men were flung across the room with one motion, and she came to a full stop as her day managed to get worse.  
"Kamui?"

Shoved over by an unseen force, Ame rolled onto her back just in time to block another blade. It slid clean into her forearm and her gun pressed into the unknown woman's stomach, then went off twice. When the woman doubled over in pain, Ame kicked her away and fired once more into her head. An arm flew by her and she didn't want to imagine how it had been detached, but if Kamui was there, she was in trouble. Iori had probably set that up too. Just to fuck with her.

On Kamui's side of the room, he'd easily torn through the people in his way. One man had managed to shoot him, so he had ripped off his arm. It was an easy fight. The humans were weak and unskilled. He started to turn towards another, but before he could, the man angled backwards with the momentum of a bullet. He caught sight of Ame immersing herself in the remaining group. Tugged in and twisting around to elbow a man to her side.

Her body was up from the ground and she kicked another man to throw her weight as far as she could. Practically flipped over the man holding her and dug his own blade into his back. Kamui clashed with two more men away and made easy work of them. One crumbled under the weight of his foot on their head as he landed on him, and the other charged Kamui, only to find that the Yato was squeezing his pancreas and his sword wielding arm was gripped with enough forced to crush bone.

The last man standing lunged at Ame, and his fist drove into her stomach taking her air with it. She had no time to react before another blow connected with her jaw, and she was forced back. As the man advanced towards her, her gun went off and the bullet jumped into his shoe. He cried out in pain, and though Kamui staggered across the room towards her, he had no chance of intervening.

Off to the side, the same woman Ame had claimed to not know was leaning back against the wall, nestling a shot glass with a smile.

Before Kamui's eyes, the woman that had been so decent, _vaguely threatening and rude_ , but nearly good, overwhelmed her attacker. She was over him in a flash of limbs and her gun whipped across him, but in the ensuing wrestle, he managed to keep her aim off himself. They rolled over and the man continued to fight for the gun. With only one man left, Kamui was torn between snatching him away and making quick work of him or letting Ame have the fun part. He'd never actually gotten a chance to see her fighting like this. All of their mutual battles had been apart; lost in other rooms, flooded in a crowd. Now he got to see how ruthless she could be. It was another chance to prove herself a warrior; one of the Yato crew, deserving of her place on his ship. With a snarl Ame wrapped her legs around the man and threw him to the side. The firearm was lost. Dropped and smacked out of her reach.

Knuckles drove into the man's face, and he tried to fight her off. Pulled a knife but she used the same technique Kamui had seen before and strongly disapproved. The blade sank into her bicep as she blocked and she took hold of his arm. A sickening snap unleashed a renewed call of agony. The knife was stolen and his arm fell limp beside him. His only functioning hand clawed at Ame's face but the blade was yanked from her skin and plunged into his chest. Her fists continued to rain down on him as each disgusting squelch bathed her in more blood that carved rivers down her face.

Behind Kamui the woman that had stood back against the wall was still sipping her drink. A snicker escaped her and soon delved into a full blown laugh as Ame's assault on the pulpy mess below her slowed.

All that was left was her. Her; panting and dripping with stolen life force, no longer growling and her teeth no longer bared.

"You're no different than before!" The words exploded from Iori, rooted deep in her stomach. She started across the room and passed Kamui without so much as a glance. Stopped beside the shaking woman on the ground; still fixated on the last man with wide, beady eyes. "You- You almost had me! Trying to take the high road, like _you'd_ turn over another leaf!"

Slowly tearing her gaze from the unrecognizable man before her, Ame peered up at the pirate. She hadn't wanted to do this. Kamui was still across the room, breathing deeply. As if he was winded, but if he was, that meant that he was still sick.

He was sick and out of bed. Off the ship, fighting her battles and forcing himself into something that had nothing to do with him.

"You don't know any other way to survive! You couldn't leave this behind if you tried!" Iori's laughs echoed through the room, but all that Ame saw was corpses and crimson. Destroyed furniture. More dead bodies to add to her nightmares. It couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. It was just a dream. She didn't feel like she was awake, it couldn't be real.

The boot that rammed into her shoulder claimed otherwise. Ame was kicked off the man, and turned to peer up at Iori as Kamui reached her side.  
"Ame, what is this?"

"You brought _him_ , though. That's cheating, you know. You'll have to work to pay this off." Iori continued to mock her. The more she took in the expressions beaming down at her, the woman's sanctimonious smirk, Kamui's pressing accusation, the more her actions sank in. Everybody was dead. She had killed everybody, just as Iori had told her to. She really hadn't changed. It was the same as before; just like old times. "They thought that numbers would win; they didn't see you coming at all. And here I'd thought you'd gone soft on me. Look at this! Look at what you've done! This is who you are! It's beautiful!"

That fucking psychopath. Ame wished she would shut up. She wished Kamui would stop looking at her. Like he finally knew who she was and all of the puzzle pieces had slid into place. Ame was hardly scratched. Bleeding, sure, but it was nothing. She took one look at the room and was jolted back into reality.

"Ame, what's going on? Answer me!"  
"Tell him! Tell him all about us!"  
"Who is she?"

With every word hysteria was rising in her throat. They were both pressuring her; Kamui to explain herself and Iori being a god damned sociopath as usual. Only Kamui noticed the dark form in the doorway.

"Or can't you pick?" Iori's tone honeyed down and she slithered towards the Yato man. His alarmed gaze set on the woman as she took hold of his sleeve and pressed against him. "You want both of us?"

Before Ame even knew it she was screaming. Her palms slid up her face and her voice filled the room startling not only herself but the two that had been standing over her. Iori had done this to her again. She'd set Ame up. Brought Kamui to show him how terrible she was. She should have shot herself. This wouldn't have happened if Ame had just had the strength to shoot herself when she'd been captured years ago. But here she was, screaming into her open palms and taking in every detail of the massacre through her stretched fingers.

Upon seeing her reaction, Kamui as beyond taken aback. He didn't know what was going on, but the woman latched onto his side had resumed grinning down at Ame. He shoved her away and she shot across the room. Slammed into the bar. The door finally opened, and the man that had been outside entered, but Kamui couldn't waste time on him. He still needed to figure out what was going on. When he crouched by Ame's side, her voice had died down, but she was still out of it.

"What's wrong with you? Ame?" He'd seen her kill before. It was never a big deal, but for some reason this had hit her and he didn't understand why. When he placed a hand on her bicep, she practically jumped away and to her feet. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, but her gun was in her hands and she was squeezing the trigger.

The woman that had curled around the bar and leaned back against it predicted the assault long before it took place. She snatched a long dagger from her coat and swiped at the approaching bullets, managing to slice one clean in half and avoiding all but the last until Ame was still pulling with an empty clip. It pierced her shoulder and she launched her sword directly at the traitor of a woman, angered to find that she'd side stepped the blade. It slapped into the wooden wall and stuck there beside the ashy haired man in the doorway.

"What have you gotten yourselves into this time? Idiot Captain, I told you not to get involved."  
Peering back at Abuto, Kamui frowned.  
With a click of her teeth, Iori raised a hand to her wound and eyed the blood. That bitch. Actually turning her gun on her... Letting others in on their business.  
Kamui stood and his hand returned at Ame's side, silently prompting her to explain or be rational, but she could do neither.  
"You're out of bullets." Iori breathed the words and reached across the bar for an unbroken bottle of bourbon.

"Don't-" Horrified by her own actions and the grueling reminder around her, Ame shook her head. "Don't look at me!" Snatching away from the Yato man, Ame took a step back. She couldn't stay there. She was suffocating. Anywhere was better and Ame needed to go. Before Kamui could say anything else.

"I'll slaughter that brat if you pull some shit like this again." Spitting across the room, Iori unscrewed the cap on the bottle in her hands and took a swig. "Waste him on the pavement in front of your ship, I ought to take his hand for that!" Teeth bared, the raven haired pirate switched her eyes between the two in front of her. Liquor was poured over Iori's shoulder with a light hiss.

The threat snapped Ame back. She couldn't just run. Everything she did was fucked from the start. Iori knew she couldn't control herself and was provoking her in all the right ways.

"No," She started to concede, but her tone switched without her consent. "If you touch him, I'll come for you."

Kamui turned to Ame again, no longer startled, but fully serious. If he'd heard right, some kid was being threatened. He didn't like it one bit. What if that kid grew up to be strong in the future? Grew up to fight him? One brow raised, and he stood wordless and taking in the scene. As she spoke, Ame composed herself enough to cross the room. She walked to Iori's side and took the offered bottle. _Drink_ , the woman wanted to tell her. Ame raised the bottle by its neck and poured it over her arms and hand. Alcohol washed over her injuries and burned with the fire of a thousand suns. In one abrupt motion, Ame cracked the bottle over the bar and snagged Iori by the collar before she could scramble away. Pushed the woman back over the bar and held the jagged edges of the bottle to her eye.

"I should gouge it out right here... As a warning."

Wide eyed, Iori froze in place. A pool of alcohol collected on her skin, matching the spilled liquid over the bar and floor. She kept her gaze on the hazel eyes over her; flashing with blood lust. Knew it wasn't an idle threat.  
"You- You bitch! They're watching you! If you even-"

"No they're not. They would have come in the moment I fired at you. You're alone, _fucking_ idiot." Low as her voice was, Kamui could hear her well. Abuto was right. Ame was wrapped up with some questionable people, but she seemed to be handling it well. After that screaming bit. Humans were weird. He didn't know what to think of it all, but Abuto crossed the room to the women at the bar and gazed down at them. Didn't pay the carcasses any mind.

"Oi, break it up now. It's over."  
"It's not!" Ame growled back at the man, and he glanced towards the man on their opposite side.  
"I've never seen an eye removed like this before. This could be fun!" The chipper tone had returned to Kamui's voice and Abuto's face scrunched. Then he rolled his eyes.  
It couldn't be helped.

"This is how this is gonna go. You're gonna give up the kid. If you so much as scratch your ass wrong I'm gonna shove this bottle so far up it you'll be hacking up glass for a week."

"You won't get away with this." Strong to the end Iori gripped Ame's fist over her throat. Her leg trailed up the side of Ame's and wrapped around her hips, receiving wide, puzzled glances from Kamui and Abuto. Long faced, they peered at one another as Iori arched into Ame and her defiance boiled down to a low purr. "You don't want to kill _me_ , Ame. Come back home, where you _belong_. Ditch these guys and we'll do everything together again."

Ame was pressed forward and into the woman, but she was above that now. Above Iori. The gender wasn't the issue, it was the fact that the woman was fucking insane. She pressed the bottle into the skin under Iori's eye and blood beaded underneath it, but the movement of Iori's free hand set off alarms.

The moment a knife was pulled from seemingly nowhere and a palm jammed into her face, Ame dropped the bottle and it shattered at her feet. Cold metal ripped across her in a jagged line that ran from her armpit to her throat in a haphazard last attempt at uprooting her. She seized the knife by the blade and it cut into her flesh as she forced it back, snarling all the while. A struggle ensued; Iori pushing towards Ame and Ame trying to keep from letting go. Of all the miscalculations she could have made; grabbing a blade had to be one of the worst. The hand was still pushing into her face. Clawing at her.

Kamui stayed back. Just watched as the women shoved at one another and fought for dominance. If it was his fight, he wouldn't want anybody interfering. So he would give Ame the same courtesy, though he would be lying if he claimed that he wasn't angry. If he said he wasn't pleasantly surprised that his Human was capable and willing to scrap at a moment's notice. He'd hardly helped her, and here she was; striking men and woman down without mercy. She'd been sneaking out to have fun without him.

Finally, with one guttural grunt of pain, the blade wielding hand was slammed to the counter. Ame turned her head from the digging fingers and bit down with all her might. A handful of Iori's hair was scooped up and the pirate was jerked forward only to be smashed back into the bar, growling and hissing all the while. Squeaking in pain, Iori abandoned all of her struggles. Her palms shot up to cradle the back of her head, and Ame was released from the death grip of her legs.

With that Ame took a step back and kicked the abandoned knife across the bar. She turned her back; knowing full well that Iori was smart enough not to approach.

As she dropped the empty clip to her semiautomatic and snapped another into place, Ame called to the woman behind her. "Give me the fucking kid, you cut-throat bitch. Next meeting, he better be here in one piece. Bouncing around like a god damn jack hammer." Fully occupied with her gun, Ame aimed straight as if in a quick draw, then turned it over in her hand. She'd have to thank Ryu for it and replace the bullets. "And call off your dogs. Take a good look at those men; they're _Yato_. _Don't fuck with us_."

Turning to Abuto, Kamui raised a brow. The older man looked back but didn't offer more than a blink. One last glance was spared on the woman pulling herself from the bar; teeth bared and seething.

"This isn't over!" Her fist slammed into the counter, but Ame didn't turn back. " _This isn't fucking over_!" She shrieked the words and shook her head, then spit a mouthful of red saliva into the glass shards at her feet.

Kamui and Abuto exchanged another glance before continuing out of the bar.

Standing beside the door with her arms crossed was Ame. Just staring at the ground. The blood had been smeared from her face yet did little to make her seem clean. Neither man could get a word in before she abruptly bowed and apologized. Said she was sorry that they had to see her like that then continued ahead of them.  
Things were getting weirder by the second.


	16. Coming Clean

**A/N: This is all caught up now! From here on, I'll be writing chapters and publishing as they come. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The silence that permeated the ship made no exception when it came to Kamui's bedroom. Unusually empty, the halls were echoing with nothing but an occasional cough that did nothing to dispel the tension. Something about the way Kamui had eyed her when they reached the ship told Ame that bashing her head into a brick wall would be more pleasant than the upcoming conversation. She started to veer off to the public bathroom and break their odd trio, but was snagged by the back of her shirt and dragged along behind Kamui. He didn't stop, nor did Abuto until they reached the room, where Kamui extended his hand towards Ame.

The man didn't smile. Didn't utter a sound, and Ame turned her head.  
Beside her, Abuto crossed his arms; equally quiet.

Pursing her lips, Ame tried to hold out. Tried to turn her head and refuse, but Kamui's demand charged the room with an unusual air that she couldn't place. Moreover, the older Yato's watchful gaze did nothing to help.

With a heavy sigh, the woman gave. Reached into her pocket, drew out her gun and plopped it into Kamui's palm. She was in trouble. Again. And she hadn't even tried to skip out this time, not that she had before.

Kamui had been asking all day, and even as night settled over the world on the walk back he hadn't gotten an answer.  
"Look at yourself," The moment he started, Abuto joined his side. Scowling at the floor, Ame prepared to endure another lashing; verbal, but still. Nagging. "You're just a Human! How many people were in there?!"

Gritting her teeth, the woman kept her vow of silence.  
"What he's trying to say," Chiming in despite knowing that Kamui had enough to say for the both of them, Abuto stepped towards the woman. "is that you're still injured. You're not going to the hospital for check ups anymore, and getting into fights isn't doing you any favors. You're not up to it."

"Well I'm not dead, am I?" Kamui's expression grew sinister at the nonchalant rebuttal. "Pretty sure you wouldn't be nagging me if I was. I always expected torture and flames."

"Ame, what the hell was that?" His voice was low and even. Left no room for evasion. When she didn't make an effort to respond, Abuto shifted his weight.

"You might want to answer him, kid."

Kid. That was a stupid thing to call her. Had she ever heard Kamui swear before? She didn't think she had, and though it was the mildest form, it perked her ears and set her on edge. That did nothing to change her mind, but the sound of crunching metal drew Ame's gaze to her glock. In Kamui's hand, the gun twisted and contorted as if he had been handling a paper ball. It didn't go off, but if the trigger had been pulled she doubted that it could. The way the barrel caved in and folded into the handle probably rendered the gun useless. Most likely.  
So much for returning it to Ryu.

Intimidation wouldn't work on her. She was in dire need of a shower and medical treatment. Preferably before her arm rot and fell off.  
"My ex."  
As if she had a right to be angered with Kamui, the woman passed him and barely avoided his shoulder on her way. He dropped the gun and it hit the carpet with a thud as he followed her with his gaze. There was a pause that should have been filled with more information. Ame was obligated to tell Kamui now; especially after what he'd seen. He'd been in the room from the beginning; filed in with the crowd and took a seat. Sure, Ame had been attacked, the fighting wasn't the issue. Everything that surrounded it was.

"Abuto," Turning to the man at his side, the younger Yato kept his eyes on the ever evasive woman as she kicked off her shoes. "go get the needle bag."

Waving short nod, the older man sighed. Sure, sure, the Human was hurt again.  
"We're all involved in this now, Ame. You know that half the men are sick; don't let your pride get in the way." As he spoke, Ame turned to face Abuto. Her shoulders dropped and she met his eyes. "You should be well versed in the tactics. Cool your head and don't get so personal."  
The men being sick was new to Kamui though he didn't ask. Not now. Though Ame had intended to avoid furthering their involvement, as the door closed behind Abuto, she couldn't deny that he was right. He left her with Kamui. The last person she wanted to explain herself to. But instead of pushing the topic further, when their eyes met, the man crossed the room to her side.

Without explanation or any heads-up, the man crashed into her with more force than anticipated, and if not for the hand at the small of her back, Ame would have lost her balance. She was trapped in a kiss that she had no way to predict, and before she knew it her shirt was being dragged up to her chest. Kamui's tongue took the opportunity of her surprise and invaded her mouth and she was pulled in every possible direction with nowhere to actually go.

Taking hold of his sleeves, Ame tried to stabilize herself, but the man was wearing away at her belt and pants with no restraint. When the belt proved an impossible task, he yanked it away and the band snapped from Ame's body, but before she could follow it, the ripped leather was tossed across the room and his palm was back at her hip and condemning her pants to the same fate.

"Kamui-" With great effort, Ame managed to turn away. Her refusal was taken as a challenge. Resulted in her being further pulled into the man and helpless against his apparently devious motives. If he pulled at her any harder she'd be crushed. Turning away from the mouth at her ear, Ame cringed. "Kamui I'm- I'm still hurt!"

Pulling back, the Yato peered down at Ame. He hadn't released her, but his look said it all. _Humans_. Obvious dismay hung around the man as he stepped back and quickly released Ame's sides as if she was a live grenade.

Kamui hadn't even thought about that. Now she'd take longer to heal. Ame avoided his gaze as she smoothed her shirt down and felt at her jaw. Last she saw, and from the way she felt, she still looked like a catastrophe on legs. How could he possibly want to do anything at a time like that?!

He took hold of her arm and held it up for examination. Murmured that the the blade went through clean.

"Blocking knives with your arms isn't smart for Humans..." His eyes trailed down her forearm and to her hand, where he turned it over and took in the sight of her sliced palm. "Neither is this... She almost slit your throat."

"I was careless." Resignation had taken the woman the moment Abuto left the room. It was far more dangerous to not tell them about Iori. Especially if the woman sprang a surprise attack or tried to flank them when they were out. Her chin was turned up by two firm fingers, which trailed down to the strap of her tank top and pulled at it; hardly hanging by a thread and doing nothing to conceal the snapped band of her bra.

"Is this why women shop so much?"  
Though Kamui's question was deathly serious, Ame couldn't help but release a breath of a laugh. Her brows turned up in what appeared to be worry when he didn't smile back, and she grasped the hand on her shirt in both of hers.

" _No_." Nearly laughing, she shook her head. "I hope not."  
"Why were you with Gintoki today?"  
"Gintoki?"  
"At that store, and... He walked you to that bar, are you working for him? What were you doing?"  
Was this... more jealousy? Ame thought Kamui had gotten over that on the last planet, but apparently she was mistaken. She pressed his hand to her mouth and grazed his fingers with her lips.  
"I hired him to help me... If I couldn't do it."  
"Do what?"

At that, Ame threw every sense of privacy to the wind. She told him everything. About the kid, and Iori using Gintoki as a mule to deliver notes to her. She spilled everything she could think to tell him about the woman from the dirty details of their relationship to the end of it. Iori poisoning her last boyfriend when she left. How Iori had gotten her and the rest of their group out of the field by working her end; filing false paperwork and getting all of them steady income. That didn't invalidate any of their experiences or injuries, but after a few years of the same shit, they'd all gotten pretty tired of it. Being older and wiser, Iori had been able to pull some strings that Ame didn't care to recount and got them all off scot-free; where they were keen on assembling their own private militia. It grew in numbers and they needed more order.

Developed the tattoos to keep rank and let Iori, the mastermind behind it all, assume position on her throne of corpses with Ame wrapped around her leg like good dog that she was.

By the time that Ame had reached the middle of her story, Kamui had dragged her into the bathroom and thrown her in the shower. Patiently waited outside to hear everything she would offer. He didn't ask any questions. Just let her talk and wrapped her in a towel when she was out, and the thought that he was being too kind to her crossed Ame's mind. He always was even tempered. Nothing ever got to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I could take care of it." At the end of her story, Ame murmured the words to Kamui as she poked at the bruises on her face. "You want to be the strongest, right? What good would I be if I couldn't hold my own?" One day and she'd been decked across the jaw too many times to count, slammed into a counter, and who even knew what else? She looked like shit. "Those bastards always go for the face..." Dabbing at her eyebrow, the woman sighed again.

"You probably can." Seemingly random, Kamui popped up behind the woman and turned her around. He lifted her chin again, and his thumb pressed into a split in her lower lip. "Handle it yourself. But you don't have to. Humans are fragile." Kamui would have shrugged it all off if Ame hadn't been so hesitant to tell him. If she hadn't said that it reminded her of her brother, he really would have dismissed it and wouldn't be discussing it. But if she was going to far as to wage wars on the group she'd told him about, he could help her. Just a little.

He didn't appreciate people ganging up and injuring his human while she was supposed to be healing. All the new wounds would take even longer, and she was already slow enough as it was. Slipping by the man, Ame made her way back into the room. The first aid kit had been conveniently placed on the dresser near the door and she helped herself to it as Kamui plopped onto the bed.

"But he's _not_ your brother, right?" His only question earned a click of Ame's teeth and shake of her head. "Aren't there better things to do? Why are you getting mixed up in all this Human stuff?"

"Because _I'm_ human." Snapping back at Kamui, the woman released a breath of annoyance. Human this and Human that, what did he not have any emotions?! Couldn't he understand? He had a younger sibling; he had to know how it hit her, yet he remained expressionless.  
"Why don't we just get rid of the kid and move on?"

At a loss for words, Ame stared the man. What the ever loving fuck? Was he serious? He must have seen her face, because he added onto what he had said.

"You don't want him to suffer, right? He can't if he's dead. That's easier than taking him to some guy that might not even want him. What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll take him." Kamui didn't care about the kid. That was clear. Her muttered response earned an overly curious stare that showed her how little Kamui understood.

"You? Where would we put him?"

She internally kicked herself for telling him anything. Of course he wouldn't understand. Had he ever worked as a team in life or death situations? Not as an indestructible killing machine, but as one of the fragile Humans he continuously mocked. She doubted that he ever had to depend on anybody else to ensure that he made it out alive.

"There's no _we_ in this. If he has no where else to go, I'll stay on earth with him."

A moment was spent processing Ame's words. Kamui watched her back as she wrapped her hand and didn't offer another word. She had to know that pissed him off. So some kid just came out of nowhere and she was threatening to stay with it on earth?! He'd kill that kid before he let that happen. Apparently, Human children were the worst.

"We can get him." In that one sentence, the corners of Kamui's eyes drew in and his mouth tugged upward. "But I don't like secrets."  
Ame turned back to him, frowning. She moved to his side and placed the gauze on his nightstand before sitting and placing a hand over his forehead.

"How are you feeling? You looked tired today; are you alright?"  
Smiling up at the woman, Kamui nodded as his fringe was brushed from his face.  
"I'm fine."

He always said that. Raising a brow to the man, Ame realized that her question was pointless. He wouldn't tell her if he wasn't. The man's eyes closed as she raked another lock of hair from his face and her fingertips traced the rim of his ear. If some kid thought that it would take this from Kamui it was mistaken. He could grow up to be strong. Maybe. But if he was going to get in Kamui's way...  
Ame's hand retreated and she took hold of her gauze to finish wrapping herself. Left him to contemplate his course of action.

He released a breath that was far too deep to be relief, but then he did something that made her hair stand.  
He coughed.  
Ame turned to the man as he casually cleared his throat and slid under the covers. Tucked his arms under his pillow and stretched out on his stomach. As if he didn't know that it was an alarming display.

Then again, did he? Had he been informed about the cold passing around on the ship? Abuto had been dodging men left and right to avoid it, but Kamui had been sleeping most of the time. Directly under an air vent; a cesspool of germs. Staring at the metal grating over the bed, Ame dropped the medical wrap in her hands.


	17. Summons

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that I hadn't listed any characters in the story details/summary (Cause I'm a dope, hehehe), so that error has been corrected. Thank you for pointing it out and for the review!**

The next evening, Kamui opted not to disturb Ame as she was at the window. He'd walked by a few times and she hadn't moved a single muscle. Didn't even seem to know he was there. Still bruised and wrapped up, as he expected. That would probably take an entire year; knowing humans. The halls were still mostly empty, and in the distance, Kamui could hear coughing. Probably that dreaded cold Abuto hadn't intended to tell him about. It wasn't until he was approaching the dining hall that the ash blond man snagged his attention. Mild intrigue hung on Abuto's features as he extended a slip of paper towards Kamui.

"It's from that woman." Raising his jaw, Kamui accepted the note. The woman? The one from the bar, Iori? As he started to shred the exterior, Abuto motioned towards the hatch. "She walked right up to the door and handed it to us."

"Us?"

"Ryu was smoking." The pointless information bounced off Kamui's ear drums and he stared at the oddly sloppy writing. With the way the woman looked and acted, he expected elegant loops, or something to that effect. Cute wispy characters, or feminine brush strokes. Instead, he was confronted with chicken scrawl.

The ship yard near the docks in an hour.

That was all it said. No information, no apologies or introductions. Just a location.

"This wasn't for Ame?" Still watching the paper as if the characters would rearrange into a secret code, Kamui murmured to Abuto as the older man rounded the paper to his side and read it as well.

"She said not to let Ame know. Called you the _gingersnap fuck_." Sniggering into his fist, Abuto didn't stop when Kamui curiously peered up at him.

Well, he couldn't exactly refuse; they didn't know where to find her. Maybe she would set up a fighting obstacle for Kamui as well.

"Alright." His voice was still low as he crumbled the paper and tossed it behind himself. He'd have to find that shipyard, so he figured that he should leave now. Coughing into his fist, the man ignored Abuto's minor retreat and started towards the exit.

"You're going? You should be in bed; sleeping. You're still sick and we all know it."

A sideways glance was cast over Kamui's shoulder as he shrugged.

"I'm still just as capable as-" Thinking back to his minor mishaps with Ame, the man's mouth curved into a grin and his eyes sparked. "no, I'm perfectly capable of killing a few humans."

The sinister smile did nothing to intimidate Abuto. At most, he received an eye roll, but at the worst time possible, another person made an appearance. She was right in front of him, and regarded the man will dull intrigue. Probably saw his expression. Ame stopped in front of the man and frowned. Had seen that look too many times to count; one of a predator stalking it's prey and taking every ounce of satisfaction possible from the hunt.

"There you are. Let's eat, I'm starving."

For once, Kamui was taken aback by the woman. Since when did she start realizing that she was hungry? Half the time he had to remind her to eat something after hearing her stomach or realizing that she'd been doing everything but stopping for meals.

"Later. I don't have time to eat right now."

Nearly recoiling at the statement, Ame fumbled to keep her mind straight. Since when didn't Kamui have time to eat?

"But you really want to eat."

"No, not right now."

Turning to Abuto for help, Ame found the man unresponsive. Not even looking at her. She switched back to Kamui, speaking as carefully as possible.

"But... It would be best if you just had a-"

"I'll be back later." Grinning the words at the woman, Kamui started down the hall. Disappointment welled in Ame's throat and tinged her voice as she frowned at the man's back.

"But... It's Thursday." That did nothing to stop him. Instead, the man insisted that she wait. Turned down a perfectly good trap. Ame watched him walk away, frowning to herself all the while.

A cough behind her did nothing to steal her attention, but when the dining hall door was open, a snap sounded. The man entering had no clue what was waiting for him. He continued forth, only to be impaled with a loud squelch. Abuto stood, wide eyed and arms crossed as Ryu turned to glare at Ame; an sword protruding from his back.

Half an hour later, Kamui was in a place that he assumed to be right. Oversized shipping containers where stacked with three to a wall and the dock was in sight; all valid articles for a ship yard. When he arrived, the first thing he saw was bright red paint on the ground, leading him in arrows to the proper spot. He trailed them and ended up at a human sized circle spray painted with the words "stand here".

Stepping into the circle, Kamui glanced around. He couldn't hear any other people. He looked up and found a large blue container suspended over him on a crane. No people there, either. Just as the man started to grow bored, a figure emerged from the shadows of the containers.

Her arms were crossed, head wrapped in bandages, and in her eye, and odd spark shined at him.

"Huh. You showed. I didn't think you would."

"Why?" Curiosity consumed Kamui as he searched the woman's face. He took in the sight of her, tense and reserved. Not unlike Ame. He could see them having a past; they had a similar vibe.

"Alone, at that. Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Get to what?" The woman wasn't answering his questions. Was she really Ame's ex? How did that work?

"I don't believe you're actually with her." Sauntering towards the man, Iori circled him. Her eyes stayed on him the entire time and she stopped after reaching his front again. A stone glare was etched in her features when he met her gaze. "Ame has never been into men. Never liked them. What's so different about you?"

"Well..." Pausing to consider his words, Kamui tilted his head. "She never seemed to have an issue with it. I think she likes it."

A hearty laugh erupted from Iori and she covered her mouth. Swallowed the sound and shook her head.

"No, no." With a deep breath, the woman composed herself and a smile eased onto her lips as she lifted her shoulder and bat her eyes at him. "You couldn't possibly know her better than I do."

The woman started to circle him again, and Kamui frowned at the sensation of a hand in the middle of his back. Iori's head peeked out from around his shoulder and she raised a brow as he watched with mild confusion.

"So what is it? What did you do to her?"

What he did to Ame was beyond him. All he knew was that he killed everybody and they kept fighting until she practically forced him to force himself on her. It was a normal relationship. They scheduled dates and everything. And their dates were always fun. Kamui would be on edge the entire time; waiting to trigger one of her traps and disarm it.

Moving away from the woman, Kamui turned to face her. Iori grinned up at him, and he returned her smile.

"What are you doing?"

His question was met with another chuckle and the space between them was closed once more as Iori stepped into him.

"Aren't you going to show me? What, are you shy?" A reserved giggle escaped the woman and her palm returned to his shirt to press into his chest.

"Shy? No, I'm not shy." This human was strange. He didn't know what she was talking about but she seemed pretty confident in what she was saying.

"That's good." Iori cooed back at Kamui, but he didn't move. Just stood there; staring down at her like he was stupid. She figured the man needed more prompt. Was reserved. A lawn mower engine; the push kind. Once she pulled the cord a bit he would hum to life and astound her by getting all of the work done. Something like that. And then, he would realize that Ame was so low on the ladder that he would abandon her. Any foot soldier would want to progress in rank, and Iori was a huge step up from mercenary dogs. She gripped his shirt and pulled him forward, but the man hardly moved. Was ridiculously heavy for his size. Ame had said that he was Yato. Maybe it was some strange attribute to the race, she didn't know.

"Human, fighting me would be stupid. You couldn't even beat Ame."

The words sharpened Iori's eyes and she glared up at the man. Was he an idiot?! Dense as he was, Iori could only assume that the relationship, whatever it was, hadn't progressed far.

" _Ame_ is just front line infantry. She wouldn't know what to do if you gave her a book on it; l _ord knows she probably wouldn't even be able to read it_." As she spoke, Iori pushed her anger down and her hands slid to Kamui's pants.

He gawked down at the woman, thinking that he finally understood what the hell she'd been going on about for the past ten minutes. Maybe she wasn't trying to fight him.

"I'll make it quick." Her bust pressed into his chest and he remained frozen in place; apparently experiencing a system error. "I've always had a thing for red heads, you know?"

No. He didn't. And how would he have?

"What about you? Anything in particular that you really like?" The hands on his pants had stopped and left him with an ever looming threat.

"What?"

"We should bond. Talk, get to know each other... Is there anything you like?"

"I really like mangoes." His statement brought pause to Iori. She squinted up at him and he peered back; equally baffled. Then she released a low chortle.

"You're funny." He was so obnoxiously strange! What could Ame have possibly seen in him? It was like talking to a child; any grown man would have caught her drift by now and reciprocated! Instead, Iori found herself biting her tongue and racking her brain for any logical response to him.

"Why'd you call me here?" The woman was unshaken by his direct approach. Grinned a grin that was the mock image of amusement.

"It's simple. You should sell her to me."

"Ame? Do Humans sell their girlfriends?"

That question received a clear laugh.

"Yes! Yes, we do! Spouses, friends, children, you name it. We could both own her, like joint custody, or-"

"Humans may sell their comrades, but we don't." Immediately shutting the proposal down, Kamui shook his head. He wouldn't sell Ame. Even if she was strange.

"We could share her. You saw her; hanging out with that guy. I know you did; I saw you. And you saw her. What makes you think she's serious about you?"

She had a point. If Ame was sneaking around with Gintoki, this woman wasn't much different. Kamui's thought started to swirl in his head. Iori was saying something, but all he could think of was Ame at the table with Gintoki. Walking around town. Chatting and giving the silver haired samurai that stupid smirk of a glare that she got when she thought she said something funny. Mean, but funny. Even Gintoki wouldn't tell Kamui what was happening, and why would he hide it for so long if it was nothing? A tug at the end of his braid jolted him back to the fingers slipping under the band of his pants, and though he hadn't realized it, he was scowling down at Iori.

"What's the matter? Was that a sore spot? She not keeping you satisfied? Let's see if we can do something about that."

It happened in the flash of an eye. Kamui was yanked forward by his pants and a pair of lips collided with his. His surprised was muffled and the woman pressed into him; devoted to her attack. He stepped back, holding his hands out as if not touching her would let him remain untarnished, but she fluidly followed and her tongue brushed against his lips.

Maybe this was happening for a reason. It wasn't like women threw themselves at him every day. No, only the oddball human on occasion. Though Ame had been the only successful one, she had withheld important information from him. And she didn't like radish. She would eat them, but every time she did, she gave him this look that accused him of being terrible for not eating them for her.

He was still being kissed. It wasn't even a good kiss compared to what he was used to. Dry. Even though the woman seemed involved in it, nibbling and licking at his lip, Kamui's brain was fully functioning. It had the same lackluster hold of sifting through a newspaper or walking from the bathroom after taking a shit; not even the urgency of using the toilet.

His hand shot out before he knew what he was doing and Iori fell back. Glared up at him from the concrete ground.

"You're a weird Human. How are you supposed to seduce anybody without at least stabbing them?"

"Wh- What?" Balking up at the man, Iori pushed her palms into the ground. She sneered at him, and wiped her rear.

"You haven't even tried to attack me. Where did you learn this strange courting technique?"

"Strange?" Nearly gasping back at the man, Iori clenched her fists. "Who the hell stabs somebody when they're trying to- You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I've had a Human for months now. I know exactly how they mate; Ame showed me."

"Well she showed you _wrong_!" Unable to help herself, the woman snapped back at Kamui. Her annoyance was quickly growing. Just looking at the man made her angry! What about him was better than her?! How could anybody chose such a dimwitted wet blanket over her? She didn't get it! "You- you're gonna pay for this." Smoothing her coat, Iori took a breath and puffed up to the man as if ruffling her feathers out. She turned on her heel and stomped away, swearing under her breath all the while. Then her arm dramatically shot into the air and a snap sounded over Kamui.

His gaze shot towards the sound and Iori turned back to grin at him. As if she was victorious. Above Kamui's head, the same shipping container that had been secured in a crane and hovering plummeted towards him. His eyes grew wide, and he could hear the snicker in the background, but in the flash of an eye, the container stopped. Didn't feel like it was full. With both hands over his head, Kamui held the cube up and fixed his eyes on Iori; smiling. The woman was awe-struck. Her laugh had died in her throat and she could do nothing but watch as Kamui re-situated his hands on the underside of the bin.

"You dropped something." Still smiling, the man launched the object towards Iori. With a thunderous boom it hit the stacked containers, and though he couldn't see the pirate, he knew she had run. Kamui started back the way he came, and tucked his hand into his pocket. Waved over his shoulder, still grinning. "Well, it was fun, but I gotta get back! It's date night, and Ame is waiting for me! If you grope my Human again, I'll break your fingers off."

So that's what Ame liked about him. Anybody would have died instantly, but that crazy bastard stood there and caught it.

"You're insane!" The words were no surprise, and Kamui chucked to himself as he continued on.

"Didn't she tell you? Or... are you not close anymore?" Pausing to look back at the woman, Kamui dropped his smile and grew fully serious. Clearly, the word close couldn't describe the women at all. This had all been to feel him out; and he wasn't backing down from a challenge. He knew she had four men staged around. Watching. Iori's face contorted into barely contained fury as she rounded the battered shipping container. "No? _That's too bad_. Ame wants that kid, so it'd be best if you just gave him to us before I have to kill you."

The sound of air singing towards him triggered Kamui's instincts and he calmly snatched a long dagger from the air. She had to be an idiot to think that would work on him. He held said dagger up for the woman to see, then snapped it like a twig. Dropped it at his feet.

"You're clumsy, aren't you? It'll take a lot more than that to scratch me. I don't really like killing women. You could have strong kids, it would be a shame. Keep trying to take her and I'll kill ya. Later, then."

Iori's blood boiled in her veins as she glared at the man's back. Not only was he stupid, but he was well trained in combat. That was a deadly combination.

Kamui faced no further issues leaving and made it back to the ship in one piece, still on the fence about whether he found the flimsy attempt at intimidation an insult or hilarious. When he reached his bedroom, Ame was on her side in the dark. Didn't stir at all. That was strange. It was Thursday. If there was a trap in the room, she wouldn't be in there. There hadn't been a trap at the door, or in the halls. Nothing was waiting for him.

He relieved himself of his clothes and climbed into bed behind Ame. Scooted towards the woman and took hold of her shoulder.

It happened in an instant. One second, Kamui was about to pull her over, the next, he was forced back and Ame was planted on top of him. He didn't need light to know her expression when she spoke.

"Where have _you_ been?" Her hand was wrapped around his throat and the gauze scratched into his skin. Ame didn't give Kamui a chance to answer before she continued. "Her perfume is _all over you_. What did you do with her?" It was only natural to suspect something. She knew how Iori was. Had found that stupid crumbled note and knew exactly what Kamui had abandoned their day for and she wasn't happy in the slightest. The man leaned up, not bothered by the threat of being choked.

"Nothing, we just talked."

" _Talked_? You expect me to believe she just wanted to _talk_?" Kamui had been a virgin before her. He was easily tempted; what if he couldn't control himself? What if Iori had attacked him, and he'd ended up ravishing her against a wall, or a desk, or worse; a kitchen counter? She didn't even want to think it.

More than anything, Kamui was tickled that she'd backhandedly accuse him of anything. He wasn't like her, with a wild sexual history and innumerable womanly wiles to flaunt when he locked onto a target. He didn't even lock onto targets. No, all he had to do was properly grab Ame, and she'd melt. There was a spot just below her waist that always got a good reaction.

"She didn't have much to say, actually."

Was that an admission of guilt?! That's what it sounded like!

"You..." Her heart was throbbing at the thought of what Kamui had done. And he had the nerve to crawl into bed with her as though nothing was wrong. " _You skipped Thursday!_ " It was all she could think to say, and despite the pain clawing up her throat, Kamui did nothing to comfort her. Seemed oblivious.

"I didn't skip-"

Insisting that he had, Ame jumped to her feet. She stormed to the door and snatched it open, only mutter one line over her shoulder before leaving. "I hope it was worth it."


	18. Organization

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Things are going to get a little crazy from here, and the story will likely be wrapped up in maybe ten chapters tops (that's generous, albeit not that much, but my plans are flexible, so we'll see). Enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is safe? Your boyfriend tried to kill me."

Inquisitively glancing towards Gintoki, Ame picked up her glass. The bar was bustling around them, and Otose was leaned onto the counter laxly wiping down the bar.

"Maybe I'd get my money then." The older woman leaned up and sparked a cigarette as Gintoki frowned up at her.

"This is serious! He's a rabid Amanto! He could snap a diamond in half with his pinky toe!"

Snickering under her breath, Ame muttered into her glass.

"He probably could."

Otose's frown came with equal curiosity, and before Ame could answer her obvious question a green haired android stepped behind the bar.

"A diamond can be shattered easily by humans. The amount of force created by the average chew of human molars would be enough to pulverize a standard cut diamond. You are in a romantic relationship with the elder brother of Kagura-chan, right?"

Staring up at the android, Ame took a moment to consider her words.

"Well... I don't know about romantic..."

"You're with who?!"

Answering Otose before Ame could so much as open her mouth, Gintoki spoke as urgently as the older woman asked.

"That bloodthirsty ginger lunatic! She's-"

"Oi, he's not a-" All eyes set on Ame and she paused. Maybe he was bloodthirsty. But he wasn't exactly crazy. Not exactly. "He's not..." The looks she was on the receiving end of shut her up. Okay, maybe he was insane. Just a little bit. But it was the good kind of crazy, for the most part. He was adorable. How could anybody think otherwise? Sure she gave him a hard time, but that's just how she was, and he didn't mind. He was strong enough to endure a little spat and not be damaged. Dead eyes peered back at Gintoki and Ame conceded as she muttered into her drink. "Oi, I can't defend him against all of you."

"That's because it's true! He tried to kill me! A wall exploded! His fist made a _crater_ in the dirt, you hear me? The _dirt_! What if that had been my face?!"

"Then maybe you'd be prettier." The snide remark creased Gintoki's brow, and though Otose laughed at Ame's quip, the man scoffed back.

"I'm gorgeous! Look at me!"

At that, Ame couldn't help but snicker to herself. Gintoki's annoyance passed and he returned to his drink, still muttering under his breath.

"We weren't even doing anything."

"It's good that you can defend yourself, though. I don't think I've ever met anybody that's survived an attack from him. And the last..." Stopping herself, Ame glanced over at Tama. The android was watching. Waiting to absorb more information.

"The last..? What, Human? The last Human? What happened to the last Human?!"

"That was a long time ago. I don't remember." Her response came too quickly to be the truth and Gintoki's frown deepened.

"Bullshit. You remember! You remember perfectly! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Ame swiveled around on her chair and leaned back onto the bar, watching as the door opened and a new customer shuffled in and made a beeline for the bar. Otose took to the man's side and Tama started on his drink. With their conversation abandoned, Ame sighed to herself.

"So what are we gonna do? That bastard skipped our date night." Gintoki found it hard to believe that Kamui and Ame would have a scheduled date night. He turned to peer at her, nursing his cup.

"What, you two actually do the wine and dine thing? Movie and dinner?"

"Not exactly. I had a trap set up for him but after he left someone else triggered it. Broke my sword, too. _Like it was my fault_."

That... sounded like it was her fault. So Gintoki said that, but Ame shook her head.

"It wasn't. How was I supposed to know he wouldn't go along with it? He's never done that."

The conversation fell again, and Ame glanced back as Otose refilled her cup and started to polishing glasses.

"What about that strip club down the way? We could go to Yoshiwara and buy an escort. Get fancy tea and watch 'em dance?"

"That sounds expensive..." Thinking to his pockets, Gintoki grimaced at the thought of splitting the bill with Ame. He couldn't afford that. It sounded nice, but he couldn't risk bankruptcy to enjoy one night of being smothered with beautiful women; dancing and dressed in their silky robes. Plus, he didn't know if it would be weird to go with a woman, though, now that he thought about it he suspected that Ame would be more focused on the women instead of him. Not like he hadn't seen stranger things. Their plans were still in formation when Otose snapped them back.

"About that kid..." As soon as she started, Ame turned back to her and offered her full attention. "We're all behind you on this. He can stay here and help around the shop until we contact his uncle. I sent the letter off today."

Safe houses were hard to come by in times like these, and Ame was grateful for all of the support she'd received. What had started as a chance meeting bloomed into exactly what she needed to ensure that everything went over smoothly. It was no surprise that the kid couldn't go to Kamui's ship with her. He didn't even know her. Ame feared that if she took him by force, he'd be more afraid of her than trusting; and the Yato men were no hosts for a child. Gintoki, on the other hand, was just right. Otose, even more so. Between the two of them, the combined households, a support structure was formed; and it was the safest web of home unity that she could ever have asked for.

"I can't thank you enough. Also, I've been thinking about this and I have another plan." The warmth of the older woman's gesture faded away and Gintoki's crimson eyes set on Ame as she downed her shot in one go. She didn't start again until her glass was on the counter. "Iori's not going to give him to me. I already know it; things didn't go as planned before. If push comes to shove, I'm going to trade her for him, and I'll need you," She motioned to Gintoki, "to take him and bring him back."

The man stared at her, and Otose fell silent. Just watched as Tama joined them. From across the bar, Catherine could be seen walking down the hallway behind Otose.

"Ame, it would seem that you are implying that you will not be around to assist." Tama's observation earned a glance from Gintoki, but nothing more.

"That... There has to be another way..." In an attempt at being the voice of reason, Otose stacked the glass she had been polishing and set her towel on the bar.

Ame tilted her head and shrugged. Didn't know what else to say about it, but wanted them to know what to expect.

"Sometimes, it's best to give the enemy what they want to secure what you want. Sacrifice is necessary on the battlefield. Nobody likes it. But it's just a fact, no, a rule of combat. If I can't beat her, I'll-"

"That's not surrendering, it's just stupid."

Gintoki didn't understand. Kamui probably would have, but Gintoki couldn't. Iori had made Ame. Lured her in with the illusion of affection, and sculpted her from easily pliable clay, only to fire her in the fashion of a murderer. Ame was exactly that; a murderer. And she shouldn't have been afforded the luxury of doing what she had been. Mulling about in space, playing games. Drinking at bars and eating hearty meals with people of upstanding morality and a genuinely caring, good disposition. She didn't deserve the empathy she received. If only they had known her true colors.

It read like a bad romance; her being a younger woman, seduced and manipulated by an older, more experienced woman in an authoritative position. When her unit got discharged and banded together to form their own gang, Iori was the brains of it all, and Ame kept her position fawning over her and doing everything she asked to earn more of her affection. More kisses, more anything. Something more than a simple "good girl" and coy smile. She'd been used. In every meaning of the word. Hadn't cared about the atrocities she'd committed, so long as Iori was pleased enough to place a hand on her back and gingerly offer the attention that made Ame's heart flutter.

Captivated by the first day she'd been in line up and Iori had dipped into her personal space and gave her a kiss that both shocked and compelled not only the men watching but her. After over a year of discreet messages; extended eye contact, close quarters, word play. Ame had become nothing but hers. From the moment she woke up to when her head hit a pillow, all she could think of was Iori.

It was too late when a portion of the group split. Said Iori was corrupt and they wanted nothing to do with it. They took Ame with them. Nearly by force. Told her that she was lost and breaking with each passing day; being brainwashed and exploited. She hadn't been paying attention to their path the entire time. Hadn't realized what she had done, but when Iori slit the throat of a man that had been with them the entire way, in cold blood, the blindfold was removed. The man had been her friend. Everybody's friend. A good natured guy that loved to laugh and would never have turned his back on his comrades.

She left with the rebels that night. Left Iori, the psychopathic, rampaging anti-goddess that had reigned over four years of her life in all her cruelty and generosity. Gintoki couldn't understand that.

The moment Iori found her, she killed Ame's then boyfriend with a spiked cup of tea that made him bleed from every orifice and melted him like acid. Like the dark deity she was. So the fraction that had split from the gang took to space and didn't look back unless they were watching for her in the rear-view.

Even now, Ame could see her as nothing other than the destructive, cold-blooded goddess from before, and she hated it. Fought the thought, and the affection off as hard as she could. She didn't love her anymore. Nostalgia flooded her veins and she thought back to her old crew. She'd mourned them for too long. At a time like this, facing Iori alone, Ame could think of nothing other than wishing they were there to help her. The ever looming threat of being sucked back in by Iori hovered over her, and she tried to shake it off. They had stopped her before, but what about now? She didn't know if she could actually fight the woman. Iori was smarter and Ame already regretted attacking her.

After all of the things that woman had talked her into, Ame hated her but brute force could only get her so far. That kind of thing only made Iori want her more. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she loved Kamui. But what did he really know about her? They hadn't ever spoken about their pasts and only focused on the present or future. But they were happy. It was silly to doubt Kamui.

"I know it's stupid." She spoke after a long pause, and Gintoki showed no signs of hearing her. Otose kept her back to Ame as she grabbed an unopened bottle of whisky and Tama and Catherine returned to cleaning tables. "I know it's stupid, but it's all I have. She wants _me_ , not that kid. He shouldn't have to suffer for what I've done. What we did... Everybody else is dead; I'm the only one left that can make things right." If it was possible for Iori to hurt her any more than she already had, Ame would not have given her plan any consideration.

At that, Gintoki didn't know what to say. He turned to stare at Ame, and found the woman leaned onto the bar, staring into her drink as Otose filled it. The older woman gently placed a hand on Ame's head, and though she didn't move, Otose sighed.

"You do what you have to. The kid will be safe with us."

A slight thanks was offered, but nothing more.

So much for making herself feel better.

She wanted to be with Kamui, more than anything. Especially with all the thoughts swirling around her. He would ground her; pull her back from her own thoughts and remind her of what they had. That Iori was poison, and nothing good could come of the woman. She needed Kamui. But he was a dirty sneaky cheater.

Ame didn't realize that she was on her feet and paying her tab. She had already decided, as she was thinking, and had given no warning.

"Some other time, I need to do something." Murmuring under her breath, Ame threw the money on the counter and excused herself.

Angry or not, Kamui would be better for her. But he was going to pay. After everything they'd been through, she'd never experienced anything like their relationship, and she wasn't going to throw it away for some crazy bitch that both disgusted and frightened her. No, Kamui was infinitely better, and Ame wasn't Iori's tool anymore.


	19. A Cheater's Fate

After a questionable argument with Ame Kamui had both ate and caught up with Abuto on what was going on with his men. Apparently, people were falling ill. It all started with a cough, then they'd lose their strength, and finally, a fever would take them and they'd be bedridden. Near half of his men were experiencing it, and the other half had quarantined themselves. Actually, Abuto had taken it upon himself to separate the ship. Sick ones went to one side, healthy men went to the other. To keep contamination to a minimum. As it turned out, Ryu was already working on finding remedies and experimenting on the men. His efforts had been uneventful, but he had been buried in multiple books locked in his room for days; chain smoking and only leaving for bathroom breaks and food. From what Abuto told Kamui, the man had also triggered a trap that was intended for Kamui, but he would forgive him this time.

Just because he was working so hard.

"He wants to go to the hospital with you next time you take your Human."

"Alright." Disinterestedly murmuring back, the younger Yato stopped at the window as a familiar form ascended the steps two at a time. Ame locked eyes with him, and her pace remained even and she passed him; opting to look away as she did and barely brushing her shoulder against his own.  
He turned to frown as she disappeared into the ship. Didn't know what to make of her behavior. The only thing that drew him out of his thoughts was Abuto continuing about his way. Kamui followed suit, but was unable to shake the unease that crept over him. That was normal for Ame, right? It had to be. He could recall a few times that she did things like that.

"-so it's about a fifty-fifty right now. She should be immune, but we need to consult somebody with medical experience, and Ryu is the one to do it. He's got the book smarts." After a slight pause, Abuto glanced back at Kamui and scratched the back of his head. "He hasn't been feeling so hot, though. Probably sick, too. Spent too much time examining the others."

The older man's voice faded in and Kamui nodded as if he'd heard everything Abuto had said. The walked the ship like that. Talking and taking every appropriate chance to pause and think. Abuto caught Kamui up on the state of his men and asked for a call. Leave Earth and isolate the issue? Head for a planet that might have better medical care for Yato and a free market? Or try their luck where they were, only increasing their scope of the search. With great consideration, Kamui glanced at a passing man. He seemed healthy. Was headed towards the dining hall and fully dressed; not a single cough of sniffle to be heard.

Kamui was the one to cough, and did so into his fist, much to Abuto's alarm. But he kept talking. Didn't show more than a frantic glance of worry.

"And it hit me for a second there, but it wasn't bad. I was dizzy for a few days, but that was it. You should be careful, though. Your system might not be up to fighting something off right now."

"I'm fine." Waving his hand towards the older man, Kamui paused to eye him when Abuto recoiled. It wasn't that bad.

Muttering an apology, Abuto shoved his hands into his pocket. Offered a resigned sigh before continuing.

* * *

Hours passed before Kamui returned to the room. When he reached the hallway, he was shoved from behind and plummeted face first to the ground. A taunt line snapped against his ankle and he nearly didn't react in time to realize what was happening. Two blades, on opposite sides of the walls swept out and towards him. He shoved himself up in a half-assed push up and felt the metal graze the tip of his nose.

Jumping to his feet, Kamui ran face first into an invisible barrier that gave upon impact but brought a world of new issues. He nearly tripped forward, and his arms waved for stability but failed. As he fell for a second time, the wall behind him was stabbed with a line of darts. Movement over him provided the perfect amount of time for him to pick himself up and throw his weight back towards the original blades as an axe slammed into the floor where he had been with the ever looming threat of his fate if he had failed to move.

Ame was getting extra creative. He turned to glance over his shoulder at the woman, and she watched on in hard-faced disinterest. Her arms crossed, and she turned her head but watched him like a hawk sizing up its prey. From where he sat, Kamui offered a grin, but the woman continued past him and to the room. Muttered a line too low to hear. Kamui followed her, pleased that another trap had been set up for him, but the moment he pushed to door open, he didn't receive a warm greeting. No congratulations met him. Instead, the glimmering blade of a dagger cut into his arm, and he found that the trap was far from disarmed.

He swiped towards the woman, but she avoided being caught. Knew that she was no match for him head on but still tried, and he couldn't help but find it agreeable. The room was dark and the lights weren't working. Kamui managed to snag Ame's arm when she cut towards him again, but she kicked him in the shin.

If he was going to cheat on her she was going to break his legs. He'd heal in a few days, but it would teach him a lesson. Iori was off the table, for both of them, and Ame knew that the pirate would only have one plan if she had summoned Kamui.

"You're angry, aren't you?"

He was calm in the face of her wrath, and it only served to further her annoyance. Angry didn't begin to cut it.

"Damn right I am!" The lights suddenly flicked on, and Ame glanced at the lamps. He'd outlasted her timer. Should have given it another hour. The man's eyes flicked down to her knife, though he kept a hint of a smile at he corners of his lips. Didn't take her threat seriously.

Kamui knew exactly what this was about. He had anticipated it, and knew how to respond. She was trying to leave him for that kid. Intended to give him one last show down and elope with the brat to never be seen again. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Do you really want to do this right now?"

"What, you don't have time for me to kill you anymore?" Sneering back at the man, she made her move. A quick slash at his chest that was entirely avoided by the man ramming his palm into the blade of the knife. It took a while to process the actual injury. Ame could do nothing but stare at Kamui's hand as blood dripped down his wrist. The man was still looking at her. His fingers curved around her knuckles from the wrong end of the knife, and the woman's entire body froze. He looked so human. Every time he didn't react to a serious wound jumbled the hell out of her brain. And Kamui just stood there, smiling.

"This is fine. It's been a while since you actually attacked me. I was starting to think you wanted me alive."

Stepping back, Ame began to respond. She started to, but before she could, her hand was being crushed against the knife and she nearly took to her knees. Crying out in pain, she abandoned the handle of the blade. Kamui easily pulled it from his palm and tossed it behind himself as she cradled her right hand and scowled at him. That creep, she almost thought that he'd refuse to fight her. He started towards her, and Ame hissed under her breath and shook her hand out.

"That hurt!" Swinging her fist towards the man, Ame nearly lost her balance when he dodged away.

"It was supposed to."

She was shoved further past her center of gravity and barely avoided retaliation by throwing herself away from the nightstand she had caught herself on. It crumbled under Kamui's hand and while he was turning towards her again she kicked the back of his knee to send him to the floor. Half of the nightstand was swept up and tossed back at her, and Ame rolled over the bed to avoid it. Didn't care to be knocked out by a desk leg. Taking the edge of the covers Ame threw them over the man and took her chances with tackling him. He easily threw her off before she could ground herself, and the sheets were batted away as she took hold of a floor lamp. If she couldn't get close, she was going to beat him from a distance.

Kamui threw the covers away in time to find Ame snatching the light from the plug. He caught it on the second swing, after having ducked under the first, and pulled it from Ame's hands.

"I didn't know you liked kids this much!"

"I don't!" That idiot. This had nothing to do the with kid!

The lamp was tossed over the room and the bulbs shattered. Ame stepped out of Kamui's reach and swiveled on her heel as he shot towards her. The last thing he could do was catch her. If he caught her she was as good as dead. Her foot shot into his back and he turned, nearly mid air to even the score. Jumping out of the way, Ame kept him in her sights as he tried again. This time, she wasn't so lucky. Her wounds had been aching, and with each move, she grew more aware of how badly they hurt. She was caught by his arm and flew back against the door.

Couldn't help the pained squeak that escaped her, along with all of her breath. Upon seeing her slow recovery, Kamui stepped towards the woman and peered down at her.

"You're in no condition to fight me."

He was right.

With all the strength she could muster, Ame pushed herself up and fought off a grimace.

"You- You're a lying, cheating bastard!" She intended to hit him again. To punch him, or push him. Maybe kick him a few good times. But her fists pounded into his chest and he stood there, unfazed.

"What?"

"I _know_ you slept with her! How _could_ you?! Scoundrel! Cheater! Good-for-nothing!" The pummel of her fists was allowed for a short while. The man stared down at her, blank in every sense of the word as she assaulted his pectorals. Eventually, when Kamui finally gathered his thoughts, and the patter against him slowed, he ended the attack with both hands, and Ame glared up at him, knowing that he had no excuse. He couldn't defend himself. Trying would only further incriminate him and she'd break his neck instead of his legs.

"I didn't do anything like that."

"What?" Gasping back up at the man, Ame's face scrunched.

"I didn't sleep with anybody." Frowning down at the woman, Kamui met her hazel eyes and held them in an intense stare that spoke louder than his words.

Everything that had happened was because of this? She didn't trust him? Thought he was easily swayed by the strange courting methods of her enemy?

At a loss, Ame peered back at him. Her scowl slipped away, and her jaw unhinged. What? She knew he had. He smelled like Iori. He slithered away from the ship in the middle of the night, like a dirty sex craved serpent, to meet Iori in a secluded place surrounded by darkness. Didn't even tell Ame where he was going or why. He skipped out on _their_ night!

Shoving away from the man, Ame snatched her arms out of his grasp to rub her wrists. He was trying to break them, just as she'd honed in on his knees. She dropped his gaze in favor of the carpet and muttered back.

 _"_ I- I _know_ you did! You did it! I _saw_ you; _sneaking_ out and... _I don't believe you."_

"Are you _pouting_?"

"No!" Guilty. Spitting the word, Ame turned towards the door. Maybe she was wrong. Kamui had avoided sex for a long time, it was possible that Iori didn't have the proper skills to lure him away. She probably had tempted him, but Kamui was... strange... For lack of a better word. Before Ame could retreat, he had her by the waist and was pulling her back into the room.

"Oi! You know I'm not interested in that sort of thing."

A simple miscalculation. That's all it was. Ame knew Iori, and she also knew that Kamui could be insatiable. Who could blame her for thinking that he'd want to experiment with other people and compare them to her while she wasn't looking?

"I don't know anything!" Despite her clear failure, she hissed back at the man, and his arms tightened around her ribs.

"Were you jealous? You were going to kill me because you were jealous? I thought you were leaving me!"

"I'm not leaving you, you idiot!" Pushing against the barriers of his forearms, Ame twisted around to claw herself away. She needed to run. Fast. Before she made more of a spectacle of herself and managed further humiliation. The moment she was facing him, the man tightened his grip and fit her against himself to lock her into a kiss that was far too light for the moment. Just a peck. Filled with snickering and the reassurance that Ame hadn't been able to find before.

Kamui pulled away long enough to poke Ame's forehead and grin at her.

"You're the idiot right now."

Biting down on her lower lip, the woman rolled her eyes and glanced to the side. Yeah. She was. Okay, maybe he hadn't cheated on her. Killing him or breaking his legs was too extreme without evidence. She sighed and shook her head as her palms slid up Kamui's sleeves and a lopsided smile twisted her features.

"We're both pretty stupid."


	20. Standardized Testing

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you for the reviews! This update took a while due to some life issues, but I'm gonna try to make more time for writing instead of just thinking up new ideas and never using them. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

Morning crawled over the ship at the pace of a snail. Abuto had spent most of the night assisting Ryu in picking out books and sifting through possibly plants and medications. They worked well into the sunrise before taking a break, and by that time, Abuto was sure that his lungs would have failed, had he been human. After countless ideas and an impossible number of coughing fits, he slapped the book in his lap closed.

His stuffed nose opposed a sniffle as he turned to the blue haired man across from him.

"Roots, barks, fruits, there's too much to go through."

Humming under his breath, Ryu leaned back and thumbed through another encyclopedia. Didn't stop to read any of it. Just sifted through as if the answer to their issues would pop out at him if contained on a page he passed.

"It's not like anybody else is going to find it."

"You look like shit."

As the smoker drew another cigarette to his mouth, he glanced up at Abuto. Raised a brow, then released the breath of a laugh.

"You're not looking so hot yourself."

A moment passed, in which the men abandoned their books and a lighter was flicked. They both needed food, but neither wanted to get up. It had hit Abuto like a train in the middle of the night. One moment, he was sleeping, the next he was jolted awake and coughing like his life depended on it. He'd made a quick trip to Ryu's room to accuse the man of voodoo. Reprimanded him for jinxing his good health that very day, and from there, sheer will had forced him to stay up and search for the quickest cure he could.

"That nincompoop crushed the gun you loaned her." A change of topic was in order, or Abuto's brain would melt to mush. His voice was even, and brought a touch of animation to Ryu's tired posture.

"Oh? I don't need guns. She's the one that ordered them, it's just easier for me to keep them when we're traveling." In unspoken unison, they pushed themselves from their seats on the floor and stretched their joints. Headed for the dining hall, where there was sure to be hot tea and broth. Pushing his hands into his pockets, Abuto rounded the hall to the door of the dining room.

"Good thinking, but if he knows you're giving her weapons..."

The warning earned little more than a snicker. In fact, if Abuto had to guess, he'd say that the consequences had already been considered.

"Duly noted."

They entered the mess hall and found it mostly empty, save for a handful of men that appeared to be perfectly healthy and in moods far too chipper for the early hours of the day. Or maybe they just felt like death. Whichever one it was, they had no interest in being a part of the merriment. After getting two humble little bowls of broth and cups of tea, they made their way to the usual table; not surprised to find Kamui and Ame already there.

The Captain was busy stuffing his face with as much as his cheeks could hold, while Ame had her head on the table and her tray pushed to the side towards him.

Abuto and Ryu took their places across from the pair, sighing and careful not to overexert themselves with the minor movement. After an all-nighter, the slightest thing seemed an impossible task.

"Ahbhuto!" With a full mouth, Kamui grinned the older man's name, and Abuto dully stared back at him. The red head swallowed a lump of food and continued. "You look awful!"

The fact that Kamui was smiling when he said it did nothing to alleviate the older man's less than sweet mood. He mutterd back, under his breath, and though Kamui couldn't hear what he said, no time was spent on decoding the interaction. He started to eat. Sipped his broth and let it sit in his stomach to get accustomed to the weight of it.

A little bug couldn't stop him from attending his daily duties, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't considering a mid-day nap.

"Can you put that out? It reeks." Shifting to eye Ryu, Ame tiredly looked to his cigarette. "Probably stale, or something."

Stale cigarettes had never piqued her attention before. Ryu had just opened his pack, but wordlessly obliged. Stubbed the ember on the edge of his tray.

"What's wrong with you? Not eating?" Quietly murmuring to the woman, Abuto set his bowl down in favor of his tea. Ame shook her head and turned away. Didn't offer an answer. Kamui, on the other hand, picked up the conversation.

"She's not hungry." A strip of fish was suspended in front of the man's mouth as he washed his previous mouthful down with juice. "Wouldn't even eat her toast. I think she's sick, too."

That didn't make sense. Turning to Ryu, Abuto frowned.

"Is that possible?"

The smoker shrugged. Took a mouthful of broth and leaned onto the table. There were too many unknown factors when it came to the mystery illness. Was it a common cold or flu? Something more? Without knowing what it was, they couldn't determine whether Ame was susceptible. So they ate in near silence after that. Kamui devoured not only his food, but the tray beside it, and the other three maintained their reserved comas. Hardly mumbled responses to any pleasantries.

When Kamui finally polished off the rest of his meal, he leaned back with a satisfied sigh and grinned at Abuto. The older man peered back and set his empty broth bowl on the table.

"Aren't you worried about getting sick?"

"Nah. I can't get sick; Ame is going back to the hospital today."

Opting against pointing out the clear faulty logic behind that, Abuto chose to address the impossible task of accomplishing such a feat.

"Really?" Glancing towards the woman, he frowned. "How'd you get her to agree to that?"

"Ame?" Still smiling, Kamui nudged the woman. She sighed, leaned up, and crossed her arms.

"I was wrong, Kamui was right, and I'm a mean old lady that should eat her radish." Her head plopped back onto the table and she glared at the man beside her. "Satisfied?"

Nodding, Kamui turned back to Abuto.

Okay, then.

* * *

Just before heading out, Ame bumped into a person that was eye level with her. She'd broken away from the men as they shuffled off to discuss whatever business they had. The illness, most likely. In some strange turn of events, the men that had been amused by their captain falling ill were in the reverse position, and Kamui was good as new, as far as any of them could tell.

The person Ame bumped into had popped out of nowhere. Walked around the corner of the bathroom just as Ame tried to enter, and was wrapped in a white towel from his shoulders down. Amber hair spilled over his shoulders, and he stared at her through a knowing frown. Pale as the rest of them, yet odd.

Muttering an apology, Ame squinted at the man and his odd use of the towel. Looked him up and down, for good measure. It was a man, clearly. Most Yato were men. Like over ninety percent of them. But staring at him, Ame felt confusion descend upon her at startling speed.

That dainty chin, and those long eye lashes. The way the towel was tucked.

"Oi... Are you... A woman?"

Surprise crossed the person in front of her, and before Ame could react, her hand was being clasped.

"You can tell?!"

"It's really not that hard!" Leaning away, Ame turned her head as the apparent sole other woman of the ship advanced towards her. Back into her personal space. The woman shook her head and her brows raised as she refuted Ame's claim.

"No, but it is! I've been here _years_ and nobody's noticed!" Water splashed across Ame's arms as the woman shook her head. Desperation clung to her features, and she clutched Ame's hand tighter as she added onto her claims. "I even shower with the men and they have no clue! They don't even look down- they _never look down_!"

"Uh," Pulling her hand away, Ame retreated a few steps. Maybe she should go back to the bedroom to use the secluded bathroom. "I've uh, gotta do a thing."

Who'd have thought that all in all the time Ame had been on the ship, there had been another woman that slipped under her and apparently everybody else's radar? As she backed away, still staring at the woman, Ame couldn't help but frown.

"Don't forget me! Hey- I know you're the Captain's human, but we could do things together! Like- girl things!"

As the woman clutched her towel, Ame turned on her heel and high tailed it back to the bedroom. Did anybody else know about this? There had to be at least one other person on the ship; all of the men couldn't have missed a random Yato woman idling about with them for so long.

* * *

The walk to the hospital wasn't particularly far, but by the time they arrived, both Ryu and Ame had broken a sweat. Kamui, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. The bastard. If anything, Ame had been around him when he was sick, and if anybody could have gotten their germs on her it was him. They entered the building and signed in as usual. Visiting with a doctor didn't take long, and the interactions were lax.

Everybody had grown accustomed to one another in the frequent check ups after that toxin run in. As Ame slid onto the examination table in the pristine room, Kamui and Ryu occupied themselves. Ryu mostly focused on isolating a nurse. It didn't take much asking around to find a woman keen on Yato physiology. The subject matter wasn't exactly common, and only one person came to mind when he asked a doctor. That led him to getting an isolated check up, and leaving with the short woman in a powder pink dress.

Initially, surprise had crossed her when seeing him. They'd shared a hushed conversation that Ame couldn't pick up on, and then the woman whisked him away with her clip board tucked firmly to her chest. That left Kamui and Ame with the boring formality of blood work and ghosting any inquiries pertaining Ame's new found injuries.

"If you don't give your body time to heal, everything will just get worse." The blonde standing beside Ame swiped a cotton pad over her jaw and throat before retrieving another to continue with her arms, hands, and everything else that caught her eye.

"Yeah, yeah." Sighing the words, Ame allowed the woman to take hold of her chin and angle her head back to dab at an injury she hadn't been aware of but definitely felt when the antibiotic gel hit it.

"You should be more cautious of your health. Too much of this and it'll all break down. You're supposed to be resting still."

Kamui's ears pricked up at the bit about breaking down. Was that possible? Like a car or a ship? Humans got hurt enough to stop functioning altogether until they got new parts or something? Like robots? He didn't think they were that different from Yato. Weaker, sure, but this was news to him. It was a relief that there was a step between them dying, though.

"I've been resting." Murmuring back to the woman, Ame was permitted to look down again as her hand was re-wrapped. "Just the other day I had a whisky with friends after some light exercise."

The dry tone earned an arched brow and pause, yet without saying a word, the nurse turned to a clipboard she'd set beside Ame. She clicked her teeth, and shook her head.

"So, all traces of the toxin are gone now, and you're good as new, but your blood chart was a bit strange. How have you been feeling?" Raising a page from the board, the blonde kept her eyes on the chart as Ame dropped to the floor beside her. A second was spent examining her handiwork; a plausible attempt to turning Ame into a walking mummy.

"Peachy. Everything's perfect-"

"Ame," Much to the woman's dismay, she was called out before she could slip out of the room and make for the ship. Kamui took to his feet and snagged her arm to pull her away from the door. "She's sick."

"Sick?" The word was echoed back to Kamui and the nurse's green eyes washed over Ame anew.

Shooting a glare towards the carrot-topped man, Ame turned her head as he nodded.

"She wouldn't eat today, and keeps complaining about smells."

If Kamui was trying to irk Ame he was doing a fine job of it. She could tell when she was sick, and this was hardly anything to worry about. Nothing to bring to the attention of medical professionals. If anything, all he accomplished was to murder time with his outlandish statements and unnecessary information. Internally writhing in contempt, Ame faced the nurse again. She'd have crossed her arms if she didn't think the gauze over her skinned elbow would pop.

The nurse hummed under her breath and referred back to the documents on her clipboard. Didn't say anything for a while, and left Both Kamui and Ame searching her face for an answer. When Ame glared at Kamui, he grinned back at her, as though he saw nothing wrong with throwing more possible health issues on the table. Ame wouldn't have minded if they never returned to the hospital again, including the visit she was suffering through now.

"How is your..." Glancing towards Kamui, the nurse paused. Then faced Ame with a slight frown. "Are you regular?"

"She's the most normal Human I've met!"

Silence followed the statement, in which, both women did nothing but blink at the man. Then Ame's lips twisted with far too much humor to conceal. When the blonde in front of her covered her mouth, barely able to hide the jump of her shoulders, Ame couldn't help but laugh. Loudly.

At the sight of the women nearly doubled over, Kamui made a strange face that only intensified their sudden bought of laughter and churned his curiosity. What was it? Was he wrong? A lot of people had been acting like the things he'd picked up from Ame were unusual lately. Iori had told him that Ame taught him wrong, the nurse was laughing, and apparently, Ame thought that him calling her normal was funny as well. Maybe she wasn't?

"No- I mean yes-" Finally breaking away from the momentary lapse of conversation, Ame patted the nurse's arm to regain her attention. "Yes, I am." Even the thought of whatever the nurse was getting at was preposterous.

"We couldn't identify a few things in your chart, but everything looks normal."

Nodding the woman's words away, Ame turned to Kamui. He picked up the thought of leaving and started past the women, only offering a brief excuse. He was going to get Ryu. Likely checking on the status of his investigation into the mystery sickness, like the fine Captain he was. His exit was hardly acknowledged, but as the door closed behind him, Ame found some much needed privacy with the woman that had been keeping up with her medical status.

"What do you mean _couldn't identify_?"

"Exactly what I said. Could _not_ identify. But there were trace amounts of hCG-"

"What?" Cutting the woman off, Ame felt her breath catch. "You're mistaken, that's impossible. _Give me that_." With one swift grab at the clipboard, there was no chance that the blonde could have refused. Ame took the files from her and flipped through to the fourth page to read the results for herself; fully aware that the nurse wasn't a rookie, and was in no sense incompetent. If anything, as long as Ame had been out of the field, her medical training could have been null for all she knew. There was no need to treat Yato like troops in her unit; they healed too quickly.

After running over the words no less than four times, the woman set the files down and helped herself to a drawer against the wall. Before the nurse could advise otherwise, Ame had jabbed a needle into her vein and was pulling blood from herself. Hands extended, the blonde nearly jumped to her side.

"What are you- you can't-"

"Well I'm doing it." Extracting the full vial of blood, Ame took a moment to compose herself. She eased it from her arm as carefully as possible, but her mind was reeling at the indications. She found herself thankful that Kamui had taken his leave. Then realized that he wouldn't have known what it meant if he had been present. Probably wouldn't realize anything unless it was spelled out in bright, bold, flashing letters. But nothing was absolute. It was an error on the hospital's part. After a nearly dry swallow, Ame composed herself enough to steady her hands. Offered the needle to the nurse and frowned up into the woman's jade eyes. "Test it again."

* * *

After nearly half an hour of medical talk that Kamui could barely grasp, Ryu and the woman he'd left with seemed to reach an agreement that was still beyond Kamui. From the way they were acting, it was good, and Ryu was granted a small bag full of something that he and the nurse unanimously agreed was experimental. They found Ame at the entrance of the hospital. Just waiting. When the men came into sight, she perked from her spot against the wall and started ahead of them with a simple muttering of "let's go", and the men were pleased to oblige.

Abuto was in store for a rancid herb treatment, only his would be ingested. Which was far better as revenge for that bath.


	21. Confessions (Are Hard)

**A/N: Speedy update! I'm glad that you all liked that surprise (trust me, I was just as surprised)! Thank you for the reviews, and hopefully, this story is going in a direction you're fond of. And props to Noniebee (4352183) for brainstorming and helping with Catherine's lines in this. :)  
**

* * *

Two days were needed for the results of the blood test to come in. Both of which were spent in as much isolation as Ame could afford and trying not to set off any communication alarms or raise any eyebrows. The moment they'd gotten back on the ship she'd broken away from their small group and that was about the last Kamui had seen of her; save for occasional hallways passes and the mornings that she would creep into the room under assumption that he was still asleep to snag a pair of fresh clothes.

Aside from that, she'd always been busy. Had to shine her shoes, then something about borrowing medical journals from Ryu. After that, she claimed the ship's cooling system sounded funny and that she was going to take a look at it. Then, for some odd reason, it was cleaning duty in the kitchen, though Kamui had never seen her take that kind of initiative before.

"This is the worst soup I've ever tasted." Grimacing down at the bowl Kamui and Ryu had brought into his room, Abuto dropped his spoon into the ominous brown broth. Whatever trick Kamui and Ryu were pulling on him wasn't funny any more. They'd been funneling soup down his throat at startling speed. After he finished each bowl, they crouched beside his bed and stared at him, long and hard, and it was no shock that he was increasingly uncomfortable with it.

Kamui kneeled beside his bed until he was eye level with the soup and intently gazed at it.

"You have to drink it all up. It's really not that bad."

"How would you know, dumb ass?"

"Because we made it!"

"He had four bowls." Frowning down at Abuto, Ryu crossed his arms. His gaze set directly on Kamui's back, and he shrugged as if to say that he didn't know why the Captain was guzzling what was supposed to be their medicine, but also had no intention of reprimanding him. The fact that Kamui had made the soup did nothing to make it taste any better. Sure, he could cook, Abuto would give him that, but this particular recipe was nothing to enjoy. Ryu, on the other hand... Abuto had no idea about him being in the kitchen, but the soup wasn't earning him any kudos.

"You two can't keep- bring me something edible for a change!" His words hung in the air and the opposites, blue and red heads turned to one another. Seemed to be silently contemplating whether they would cut him some slack. Then Kamui shattered all hope of such luxury.

"He yelled without coughing."

Nodding, Ryu hummed in agreement. It wasn't hard to see where this was going. They expected him to finish the soup, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Rather, _it_ wasn't going down without a fight. He tried to fabricate an excuse. Something better than throwing the bowl, because he didn't want to budget that out later. Instead, an excuse found him, and fleeting as it may have been, Abuto grasped on with all his might.

"Ame!"

Just as the woman thought she had crept by the open door unseen, her name blared into her ears and she came to a halt. Fuck. Leave it to Abuto to blow her cover and pull her into a room with Kamui. She needed to slip out of the ship, unannounced, and take care of a few things. They would have been none-the-wiser, if not for Abuto's big fat mouth blurting out names for no reason. Slowly, so not to disturb her train of thought, the woman peeked into the room. She could already smell that soup from a mile away. The entire ship reeked of it, and now that she was practically in the same room as it, the aroma hadn't gotten any friendlier.

Abuto wasted no time in trying to drag her in and force her to his defense, but she was in no position to be defending herself, let alone a grown Yato with a cold.

"Bring me something to eat. Tell these idiots this has gone to far- Nobody in their right mind would eat this!"

Bright blue eyes set on the woman, and from his spot beside the bed, Kamui stood. Turned to her as if he knew that she was starving him of attention. Intentionally. And this was his only chance to reclaim his rightful seat at the forefront of her mind.

"Look at this! It's almost gray!" Abuto continued on, and as Kamui watched the woman, she slowly stepped into the room and eased closer to Abuto's side. Just enough to catch a glimpse of the sludge he was complaining about.

"It's not very..." Flinching away from the sight of the food pooled into the spoon and splashed back into the bowl, Ame swallowed. Whatever the hell the guys were making, it was downright unholy.

"He needs to eat it." Kamui peered directly at her, only managing to make Ame more uncomfortable than she already was. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't smiling. Over-enthusiasm had been thrown to the wind, and for once, the man's calm demeanor wound her nerves into a bunch. He knew. He had to know. That's why he was being so nonchalant about everything.

"Eat it? I wouldn't even flush this down the toilet!"

Though the statement made Ame want to laugh, nothing could convince her to inhale another whiff of the horrid concoction on the tray. Nothing. Fame, fortune, even the kid she'd been trying to get from Iori would perish long before Ame drew another breath. Her stomach churned at Abuto playing with the spoon, muttering all the while. Behind Kamui, Ryu perched a cigarette between his lips.

She started to speak against it, but with the flick of a lighter, she took a breath and her senses were flooded with the nauseating fumes of supposedly medicinal soup. Before the woman knew it, her hand clamped over her mouth and she was fleeing the room with no explanation or input on the situation at all.

Alarm crossed Kamui, and he watched as the woman retreated.

"I _told_ you." Grumbling at the men beside his bed, Abuto plopped his spoon back into the liquid and crossed his arms.

"It's not that bad..." Ryu was the next to speak, and his attention returned to the older man.

With a grin, Kamui shrugged and motioned to the food in question.

"It's got radish in it."

* * *

After what felt like hours Ame found herself at the snack shop in broad daylight. When she entered the bar, Otose was laxly polishing a glass. Glanced up at her, but didn't offer much of a greeting. The building was empty from what Ame could see, and she helped herself to a chair in front of the older woman, wordless and out of place.

"A whisky?" Otose's first words received an odd frown. Ame shifted on the stool and placed her elbows on the counter.

"Uh, no..." At the refusal, the older woman paused. Waited for a new order, or an answer. Maybe even eye contact. After what felt like far too long, the younger woman spoke up. "Maybe... a juice? Cranberry juice?" As if unsure of her own answer, Ame's brow pulled into an uneven frown, and she stared up at Otose until the older woman smoothly reached under the bar and produced a plastic bottle of the requested beverage. A glass was filled with ice, and soon followed by the scarlet juice.

When it was pushed in front of Ame, she awkwardly rubbed at her neck and turned her head. It didn't take a genius to work out that something was wrong with the girl.

"No company?"

"Oh- no, I uh... Thought that maybe I could talk to you?"

"To me?" Perplexed by the doubtful tone, Otose returned the bottle in her hand to the bottom shelf of the bar. She frowned down at Ame as the woman sipped her cranberry juice and for the umpteenth time, glanced across the bar as if she'd find something interesting on the walls. "If this is about the kid, you don't have to worry. His uncle hasn't called or written back yet, but it's probably only a matter of days now."

The kid. That was right. Ame still needed to get that kid. She'd practically forgotten the little guy and if not for Otose, he would have left her mind as easily as if she had slipped and bumped a reset button in her head.

"That's not..." There wasn't a doubt in Ame's mind that Otose would be the most reliable person she knew to look after her old Captain's son. "No, about something more... Have you ever had a secret?"

"A secret?" Leaning up from the bar, Otose tilted her head. She crossed her arms and glanced towards the ceiling as if counting the seams in the boards would reveal what her customer was getting at in the least invasive method possible. Instead, she sighed to herself and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Plenty. Don't we all?"

"Well, yeah but... A big secret. Like, you know you should tell him, but you don't want to tell him, because what if it doesn't... What if he doesn't believe that it's...?"

"It...?" Slowly fixing her eyes on Ame, Otose started to say something. She started to, but the words vanished before fully appearing, and her eyes went wide. Something clicked in her mind. Ame wasn't smoking her bar up. The juice. The odd pop-in just to chat. "Oh," Secrets. "Oh!"

Equally alarmed, Ame gazed up at her, and they stood there in silence. Just gaping at one another, though one was far more distraught and frowning.

"You have to tell him!"

"Are you insane?! What am I supposed to say?!" Snatching her juice from the bar, Ame turned and downed half of the glass. As if that was a reasonable interjection. Probably buying time to think of something to say.

"Is that possible? It's his?" Out of seemingly nowhere, a voice cut into the conversation, and Ame found Catherine standing from one of the booths behind her. She swiveled around to face the cat-eared lady, and her surprise transformed into defensiveness for no apparent reason. A warning that they weren't alone would have been appreciated.

"Well it can't be any body else's" Snapping back at the woman, she slapped her glass back onto the bar.

"Is it a mutant?"

Wide eyed and slack jawed Ame pushed herself to her feet.

"No! It- it is _not_ a _mutant_! _You're a mutant_!"

Still eying the customer, Catherine walked around her overly offensive stance and joined Otose behind the bar.

"No need to get testy, we're just trying to help. If you don't like it, just poop it out and try again."

Stammering over her words, Ame shook her head. What was she even hearing right now?! Who gave advice like that?! She didn't know what the hell Catherine was, but if she had those capabilities, Ame would have been more comfortable not knowing about it.

"Who can do that?!" Slapping her hand to her chest Ame couldn't decide whether to laugh or strangle Catherine. "My body doesn't work like that!"

"You knew the risk the moment you-"

"Catherine!" Interrupting what was bound to be the start of a fight, Otose turned to her friend and employee. Shot her a look that reigned her tongue in, and gave the floor back to the older woman. She grabbed her cigarettes and pulled one out, only to place it back on the counter, unlit, then sighed to herself as the peace returned to her bar.

"Sometimes, knowing sooner is better than later." Those words lessened Ame's tense posture and cloaked the women in a blanket of quiet that was louder than anything they could have ever said. Instead of accepting or denying the advice, Ame stepped to the bar and set the money for her juice on the counter. The silence was maintained as she met Otose's gaze and pinched her lips together. Then left as quickly as she had come.

* * *

Once back on the ship, Ame ducked into her old room. It was still empty and a perfect place to pace to her heart's content with just the right amount of solitude to think. Otose may have been right, but considering the situation from all aspects, if Ame was Kamui she wouldn't believe herself. Maybe there was another way. Military instinct could only help so much, but with each step she took, the gears in her brain turned with enough force to form a plan.

Maybe she could hide it.

Work out every day, avoid most foods, not that she could get many down at the moment... Maybe she could constrict her waist with a bodice and avoid any unsightly growing. Shove the thing in a drawer when it came out and feed it by nightfall when nobody would suspect a thing.

That was a terrible plan, and one of the most ridiculous things she had ever come up with. She couldn't tell Kamui. There was no way that she could string together enough convincing words to explain the test papers. Hell, she didn't even believe it. She'd have pinned it on an alien abduction, but that was exactly what had gotten her into this mess and she didn't want any more to do with aliens at the moment. By the time she had finally stopped pacing, the sun was well below the horizon, and she was nowhere ahead of when she'd started.

Then she remembered Abuto. He had asked for food, and she hadn't even thought about him after leaving. Kamui and Ryu were torturing him with their experiments, and something to eat would give her the perfect excuse to talk to him. She wouldn't even have to do most of the talking. He was smart enough to piece it together, like Otose. At that thought, the woman made her way to the kitchen. She fixed a plate among the cooking staff, and ignored the dirty looks she received for serving herself. Lots of food was the best bet. The most food she could pile onto the tray. Abuto didn't eat like Kamui, but maybe a few days of that rancid Miso or whatever they were feeding him would convince him to polish off the tray.

* * *

She made it to his room undetected, and after the slightest rap against the door, let herself in. The light was off, but a flick of her wrist against the wall switch remedied that. Though the man was turned over in his bed, he hissed a line under his breath. An insult intended for the idiots force feeding him garbage, most likely.

"Abuto," Softly calling the man's name, Ame approached with caution. She'd never woken him up before. "I brought that food, get up."

That seemed to do it. The man sat in his bed and peered at her through squinted eyes. Took a moment to register her sudden appearance, but his face lit up at the sight and smell of dinner.

Moments later, Ame was seated on the edge of his bed, examining the plain gray walls of his room while he wolfed down the food she'd offered. He was ravenous, and barely allowed time to speak between bites.

"Thank you," The man shoved a forkful of rice into his mouth, and his words were muffled by the food. He scarfed it down and took a sip of his water before continuing. "Those idiots are trying to kill me with their natural medicine and-" steak was pushed into the man's face and his sentence died again. At the scent of it, Ame wouldn't have minded a big juicy steak, but her dinner privileges had been spent like this. Better if the steak was bloody, and peppered to perfection. Just the thought made her mouth water. But Abuto was starving, and the opportunity to talk was worth more than any steak could have been.

When he finally finished, he sighed under his breath and Ame turned to him. Maybe rice wouldn't be bad either. She could probably stomach that. The smell wasn't too bad.

"I didn't think you'd come through." Far more even-tempered than when she'd entered, the ashy haired man gazed at Ame with a dull grin that let her know she was in. Now she just had to tell him and ask what he thought. He wouldn't persecute her. He was logical. If anybody could tell Ame how Kamui would react, it was Abuto.

"You looked pretty miserable, and you're an asset. I couldn't let you die."

"Good thinking." The words were muttered under the man's breath and earned a smirk from Ame. She released a short snicker and shook her head. Reminded herself that nothing was pleasant about their meeting.

"I- I have a problem... I think."

"What is it? Did that idiot use your soap to clean the sink again?"

Shaking her head, Ame couldn't help but allow another grin. She dug into her pocket and fished out the papers that the hospital had given her earlier, then pushed them into Abuto's hands. The man took them and glanced at her before unfolding the documents, and as he did, Ame crossed her arms. If he just read them, he'd be able to tell her what he thought. That way, she wouldn't have to say it out loud...

* * *

The talk with Abuto had been more positive than Ame had expected. Bewildered, yes, but she hadn't anticipated the amount of positivity and support the man had offered. Realistic as it was, he'd assured her that it wasn't entirely impossible and that there was a decent chance that Kamui would be receptive. Before she knew it, she was at the window of the ship, staring out into the town. Wishing a definite answer would fly smack into the glass in front of her.

Assuming the test results were true, she could place it at about a month. Before the poisoning incident. That had to be bad for it. And she'd been smoking and drinking like an idiot the entire time, just living it up and possibly killing it every day. She wasn't showing at all, and there had been no way to know, hell she'd been regular, as she told the nurse. But here she was, with elevated hCG levels, and the only thing that could cause that was a placenta.

A jolt of panic surged through her at the sensation of hands on her hips and she jumped to attention. Twisted around, only to find Kamui.

The man frowned down at her, and appeared to be more startled than she was at her reaction, but she could do nothing but gape up at him. Could hardly stammer his name in her usual greeting that was far more unusual than intended.

"K- Kamui..."

"Are you okay?" His question came out of nowhere, and Ame crossed her arms. Tried to play casual.

"Uh, yeah... Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" Smooth. Really smooth. This was going terribly. The way he was eying her let on that he suspected something, and Ame could hardly collect her frazzled mind. How was she supposed to reassure him?

"You've never been surprised by me before..." Murmuring back to the woman, Kamui set his eyes on the window. She didn't join him or look away. Just continued to stare up at him. There had to be another reason he asked. Was he suspicious? How did he know?

No, that was silly. He couldn't. Couldn't.

"I- I was just-"

"Looking at everything?" The familiar statement provided an easy excuse, and Ame went with it.

"Uh, yeah." She turned back to the scene of the city, willing herself to relax when the man latched onto her as he always did. Wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Ame, where have you been lately?"

She knew it. He was trying to ease it out of her, because he already knew. He was just waiting for her to tell him.

"Around." Vague was probably her best bet. She could play dumb until he came out with it. Then she would spin this around like he had hidden his forbidden knowledge from her. Or something. Maybe. She wasn't sure, but the best answer was to just go with it. Then again, if he didn't know, Otose and Abuto were probably right. It was wrong to keep the information from him, and he had a right to know about it, even if she was uncomfortable telling him. She had to say something.

"Have you eaten today? I didn't see you for breakfast."

Though she didn't mean to, Ame spun around to face the man.

"Kamui," Swallowing her nervousness, she tightened her crossed arms. The man was caught off guard by the sudden motion and his brows cinched together. "I need to talk to you..."

A long moment of quiet passed, and curiosity splashed across the Yato's features as he peered down at her. When Ame didn't speak, he pressed on. "Oh? What is it? "

"Well, uh... When we went to the hospital... " This was it. She would tell him everything. He had to believe her, there was no other plausible cause. He knew they'd been faithful the entire relationship. Even if they'd had a little spat over it, there wasn't a doubt in Ame's mind that he would trust her. Abuto told her that he would. But what if he didn't? What if he was just as naive as her, and thought it impossible? Questioned their time together, and suspected her of infidelity? What if he wasn't happy about it, and pushed that it wasn't in any plans they had, though they'd never really made any... What if he rejected her? "It's nothing. It's stupid, never mind..."

The words tumbled out before she could think otherwise, and Kamui's frown returned. If this was any other time, Ame would have reached out to play with the red tip of his braid. Kissed him, tried to lure him off to a sufficiently secluded place, or shut him out with stone cold wall of defense that had taken years to perfect. Instead, for the first time in her life, she found herself vulnerable. At a loss for words, and unable to express what was truly on her mind.

"What? That doesn't sound like nothing. What happened at the hospital?"

"I uh..." Abort mission. Abort. She couldn't do it. Of all the things they had been through, she couldn't possibly tell him that she was pregnant. It was impossible, as far as they knew, and though it had reared its ugly head in the middle of what should have been paradise, Ame couldn't confront it. Not now. "I bought an extra roll of gauze..."

"You did? You want me to pay for it?" Innocent as ever, Kamui tilted his head. He released a short breath of a laugh, and smiled at Ame as though everything was alright.

"Uh... no... I was just telling you..." Perfect. Just perfect. She had abandoned her clear chance at letting him know. Why was her tongue failing her now, of all times? All the things she had said in the past, the snark, the smart-assery, the one time she needed to say something she couldn't and she didn't know why. Kamui seemed satisfied. Hummed under his breath, and gave her a look that let her know the conversation had stuck him as odd.

"Hmm... Okay." Somehow, the clear opportunity had slipped away right in front of Ame, and she was reduced to looking up at the man and far too guilty to gauge her own expression. "Are you hungry?"

Shaking her head, Ame turned back to the window. This was all fucked. She was fucked. Kamui accepted her answer and left for the mess hall alone, and all Ame could do was stare at the lights beyond the window, wondering where she had gone wrong. She should have told him. Nothing could justify keeping it from him, but she just couldn't do it. He'd left as quickly as he had come, and she was stuck in a system error; pretending not to watch him walk away.

This was too much for her.

She had to tell Kamui, but how, and when? Everything had failed her when she tried, and the man, while clearly suspicious, hadn't tried to pry any further than what she'd told him. Sure, she bought extra gauze. What did it matter? He didn't need to pay for anything and they both knew it. She'd never told him when she bought things before, so why now?!

Just as the stress started to burn her eyes, she was tapped on the shoulder and briskly turned around. Kamui would have been her first guess. Abuto, maybe. On an even slimmer chance, Ryu, or the strange Yato woman she'd encountered, but instead, she was met with a pair of refined chocolate eyes that winked at her despite her astonishment.


	22. Breaking up

**A/N:Props to Noniebee** ** **(4352183)** for helping with this chapter!As usual, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What, are you gonna shoot me?" Eyes on the matte black gun in Iori's hand, Ame slowly drew in a breath and displayed her empty palms. She held them evenly at her waist and extended them from her body as carefully as possible. Though her shoulders were square and her back perfectly straight, she knew better than to take an offensive stance. No doubt about it, Iori would pull the trigger. She couldn't risk it. Not now. What about Kamui and the fact that she was literally the worst person in the world at that very moment? Dancing around important news and choking on her own tongue when she should have been spilling her guts to him...

Telling him that she was terrified, and one hundred percent unprepared for anything that even resembled parenthood, and that they should have started with a puppy or an iguana. Maybe even a hamster. Hell, she'd have been more comfortable with a houseplant; cactus. The gun pressed into her sternum, dead center of her breastbone, and all hint of emotion drained from her features.

"I don't understand why you've been making this so hard, _Lieutenant_. Is that any way to greet your General?"

Sucking in a breath, Ame lowered her chin. This was stupid. Still, she wasn't the one holding a gun, and she didn't have anything but a few knives. One in her boot, another in her pocket, and a last strapped to her waist. That wasn't ideal for a gunfight, and she couldn't risk it. She had more than herself to think about. Adrenaline was surging through her veins. Gave her the jitters and a barely repressed shake that drummed in her hands. Instead of objecting, she slowly raised her hand to her forehead in a salute.

Humored her ex.

A visible wave of satisfaction washed over Iori's face. Instead of backing off, she pressed the metal into Ame's torso, then motioned towards the hatch.

"Walk."

Tentatively lowering her salute, Ame watched the woman through the corners of her eyes. She obliged. Had no choice but to follow instructions. For once, Ame wished that the halls had been filled with the usual fuckery and boisterous chatter. Iori fell behind her, only a few paces away, but not enough to give Ame an opening. As they exited the ship and stepped into the night air and sea spray, Iori joined her side and laced her fingers through one of Ame's belt loops. The gun stayed at the center of her back though. Never faltered.

"This is going to be so much fun. How long has it been? A year? Two?" Glancing towards the woman, Ame felt goosebumps break over the surface of her skin. Stolen from the ship. After all the precautions she'd taken, who would have thought that Iori would walk right up to her in her own home and forcibly remove her?

"I'm not sure."

They entered the nearly empty street, but Iori's weapon still pressed into her. Concealed in her sleeve, if Ame had to guess.

The answer didn't please her host one bit. Their pace slowed, and Iori grabbed the belt loop to ensure that Ame followed instruction.

"Exactly one year, nine months, and six days. You _know_ I _hate_ when you don't pay attention to detail."

"You can move that toy now. I _get_ it."

With a sigh, Iori shook her head.

"I don't trust you anymore." Despite being a fucking lunatic, she had always been smart. Ame had to give her that. The moment that gun was averted, she was going to choke Iori until she turned purple. The sharp cut of her superior's eyes faded into coy smile that tugged at nostalgia, and Iori's tense posture lessened to her usual playfully angled shoulder and winning smile. "But you can earn it back. I know you can. I have faith in you!"

If that was true, there wouldn't have been a revolver glued to Ame's spine.

"It's been tough, what with you leaving. But I know you didn't want to." The smile drained from Iori's lips and she stared directly into Ame's eyes. Intensely gazed into the multi-toned irises to dig an answer out of the woman. Then she urged her forward and continued their walk. Led Ame to the side of town that had no love for her, and likely knew all of her dirty laundry piece by piece. "They _forced_ you... Didn't they?" Teeth clenched, Iori spat the words as though they were the dirtiest to ever grace her tongue. And Ame blankly stared at her. No. She hadn't been forced, she had been awoken. Slapped out of her love sick stupor to see Iori as she truly was; nothing but a dark anti-goddess that was draining her vitality with each passing day.

Feeding off Ame to appease her insatiable hunger for praise and attention. To be adored and worshiped by whatever naive fool fell into the trap of her reward system.

"It was my choice."

That was probably the worst thing to say, but Ame couldn't help it. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't play into Iori's ego game, and allow her to keep deluding herself.

"I don't believe you! You never would have left me! Treated me like that-"

Turning away from the gun, Ame took a step back. Maybe she could run for it. They were making a scene, but nobody cared to stop or intervene. The people scurrying across the open streets reeked of blood, just like Ame, and probably recognized her host. Knew better than to approach.

"You murdered my boyfriend!" Reasoning with her wouldn't help, but Ame couldn't stop herself. She nearly begged the words, and grimaced at the woman holding her hostage. Wished Iori would understand where she was coming from. Ame couldn't fight her. Not now. Her entire body already ached, and she didn't want to risk it.

"He didn't love you! He would have hurt you!" Quick to defend herself, Iori jerked the gun towards Ame, and it took every ounce of strength in her to control her breath. To swallow her pride and abandon the topic.

"Iori, it's over. You need to let me go."

"What are you _saying_?!" Hissing back, Iori stepped towards Ame. "Lies! It's all lies! They _made_ you write that letter! They _made_ you leave, _didn't they_?!"

Shaking her head, Ame tried to take another move back, but the pirate's advance dissuaded her from completing the motion. Left with no option but to break into her old memories of the woman, Ame found herself trapped. She couldn't get shot. What if it hit her stomach? She didn't know how rare it was to conceive a Yato's child, what if it never happened again? What if this was a blessing; a rare alignment of the planets that was her only chance? Kamui. He'd asked her about children before and seemed to want them. She should have told him.

Before, she had yelled something about how she wouldn't be a walking incubator, but she took it back now. Her exact words had been that if it was possible, she would bear him a child, and the entire time, he hadn't seemed to think it wasn't. He had probably known. Or suspected that it was. She was pregnant, and she should have told him when he was standing right in front of her, just a breath away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Desperation boiled in Ame's throat, and even to her, her own voice had grown small. Her face had contorted into a painful plea. She just wanted to go back. Telling Kamui wasn't so bad now.

"Because I love you!"

That was a terrible reason. Of all the arguments Iori could have used, love was not one of them.

"You don't even _know_ what love is!" The moment she spoke, Ame knew her mistake. She covered her mouth as thought the words would reverse and be snatched from Iori's ears. Wished she could get a do-over. But reality set in, and every ounce of emotion that had been written on the pirate's face drained away, leaving Ame with nothing but icy realization. She had fucked up. Big time.

A graceful motion of Iori's raised hand drew people in, and Ame was grabbed from behind. She started to struggle. Tried to kick, and claw at the thick forearm that snatched her back. Even bit down on the hand that clamped over her mouth. Despite her efforts, more hands came. Her kicking and snarling was restricted, and her throat was crushed under a large hand. The gun that had been on her lowered, and as Ame fought she could see a dark haired man step into view; fiddling with something in his hands. Against the innumerable restraints, Ame managed to elbow the man behind her. Worked her way of enough to smack into his face, but even though she gained enough slack to lunge at Iori, she was halted midway; still twisting and deprived of the very ground that had been beneath her. Had no traction or leverage.

The item that the man had been fingering was offered to Iori, and she calmly moved into Ame's space; not concerned with the rabid thrashes of the woman's hands and jerks of her legs.

"Shh..." A handful of Ame's hair was grabbed, and her head was snatched aside, only to make way for a sharp point to jab into her neck, and something was forced into her jugular. A needle. Blood poured into her mouth from a thumb she had snagged, and though it wasn't her own, Ame felt her muscles give out on her. Multiple forms shadowed into her peripherals, but all she could see was Iori's scowl.

As her eyelids fought to close on her, the woman retracted said needle and leaned close to her face. Barely allowed any room for Ame to breath.

"Don't know what love is? I tried to be nice about this. I gave you a chance, but you keep making me- You're coming home, Ame, where you belong." Ame's boot connected with Iori's shin. Just a tap. Not enough to cause pain. Then her head fell forward and she was reduced to glaring at the ground. "This is good for you," As she faded out of consciousness, a hand enveloped her jaw and lifted her for examination. "Just _relax_. This will be easy... For _me_."

The world went black, but Ame could feel herself being hoisted up like a rag doll. Could hear the distant talking, and numb maneuvers of her limp body until it all faded away into a dull rhythm of nothingness.

* * *

Two days. Two excruciating days that Ame had fully avoided Kamui. She hadn't been in the halls. She hadn't crept into the room for clothes. She hadn't even been in the dining hall. The woman had ghosted him; fully. Didn't even assume her post at the window. He was dying. Dying to see her, or talk to her, even to have her randomly approach him, half drunk and hungry for his attention. Luring him away in the middle of important conversations that probably shouldn't have been set aside to play.

But even more than that, the woman skipped Monday.

She hadn't set a trap. Hadn't tried to attack him. She wasn't in her room, Though when Kamui stopped in, he found a partially completed hunk of metal in the middle of a sea of mechanical parts he couldn't identify. Half finished. Her next trap, but he didn't know what it was, and it hadn't been used. Ame hadn't been seen by Ryu. She had actually left him. He didn't think she would after their little spat over it, but here he was, alone for breakfast again, and eating at the most excruciatingly slow pace he possibly could in hopes that she would show up and announce that she had hidden in the air vent again. Because she was sick, this time, not to avoid giving her position away to the enemy, or whatever she called him now.

He had no such luck.

His breakfast was eventless, his afternoon was quiet, and there was no woman to pull him into bed and comb his hair for no reason other than because she liked it. Or to tug it loose of its braid with the same logic.

He kept his eyes peeled. Waited for any encounter with her; secretly slipping by, or casually aloof. At first, he thought it meant she had a big plan for him. A death trap that she thought would be the last. But now, he was positive that his last trap had been the early morning after he met her old friend. Well, that and the one she had given up on.

"Oi,"

Stabbing at his dinner, Kamui couldn't believe that she would just leave him like that. Without a warning! Not a single word or hint at the end of their relationship! He'd brought her to earth for medical treatment and this was how she repaid him. Not even a last kiss or an "I want to be with my own kind", nothing!

"Kamui!"

Glaring at Abuto, the man snapped a "What" at him. When the older Yato raised a brow and pointed at his tray, Kamui followed the gesture, only to find not only his plate, but his cup shattered and leaking onto the tray. Frowning at the line that dribbled over the edge of the dining table, Kamui finally stopped jamming his bent fork into the food. He glowered at the mess he had made, well aware that Abuto was still watching him.

Abuto wasn't much better. All he had done was ask Kamui if Ame had spoken to him yet. No. She hadn't. In fact, she had eloped for no reason and started a new life for herself. Probably as an accountant, whatever that was. He heard there were lots of those on earth.

"Listen to me, idiot,"

Raising his gaze to the older man across from him, Kamui dropped his fork. This was getting ridiculous. He should leave and find that Human to give her a piece of his mind. She had no reason to dump him. Everything had been great. He had been happy, and she had been laughing and smiling, as uncharacteristic of her as it was. He knew she had been happy with him, why had she left?!

"This isn't like her. You saw it for yourself; that thing in her old room. All of her clothes are still here. She wanted to talk to you about something, I'm telling you-"

"Are you sure about that? She was being _weird_ , Abuto. She didn't even touch me the last time we spoke, or call me an idiot..." Glaring down at his cracked tray, Kamui straightened his back. He crossed his arms and clenched his fists, silently damning the woman that had planned this entire thing out like one of her traps. But this was the ultimate trap of all. "She didn't even smile!" Slamming his fist down on the table, Kamui was adamant in his guess as it snapped in half and gave way. Both ends crashed to the floor and all of the food that had been on them was mixed and trashed at the joint on the ground. Abuto raised his hands and watched the table break. Silently paid respects to his food in the form of two tired eyes that snapped back up to Kamui.

"All the men can tell you're..." Drawing a breath, Abuto leaned back in his chair. "Angry..." For lack of a better word. Kamui wasn't angry. He was downright livid. Betrayed! Positively seething at the thought of the woman running away. "It's not normal, Kamui. I'm telling you, she wouldn't just leave she-"

If Ame hadn't told Kamui, Abuto couldn't take her place and do it.

Would she really leave over something like that? He didn't think so. When he finished talking to her, she seemed relieved. Happy, even. The woman had been puzzled at him calling their relationship taboo, yet perked up when he told her that it probably wasn't if she could reproduce with Kamui. She'd left his room satisfied with their talk. At ease. And now she was just gone?

He didn't buy it.

"She wouldn't have left. Just- _believe_ me. I can't tell you everything, but-"

"Is there a _secret_?" Narrowing his eyes, Kamui glared at the older man. "You're keeping _secrets_?" The accusation was quickly overwritten by Abuto's sigh and shaken head.

"Something might have happened. Nobody has seen her in days, she can't be on the ship. We should look for her." Offering the last line, Abuto swiped his hand in front of Kamui's face to break him from his blank faced spell. Kamui stared at him. Didn't smile or frown, just looked. Then he pushed himself from his chair and released a breath that was far to deep to be simple curiosity.

"Let's go."

"Now?" Half way between another trip to the kitchen and a full stomach, Abuto turned towards the man. Kamui didn't offer anything else. Just continued towards the exit and Abuto was barely able to get up before the door was shoved open.

He already knew their first stop. The Yorozuya.


	23. Detective Kamui

**A/N: As with the previous chapters, credit to Noniebee** ** ** **(4352183)**** for brainstorming with me over the "invasion" and coming up with some great lines. This chapter is hot off the press and will be edited later, so I apologize for any typos. Thank you all for your reviews! They really help with inspiration and refocus my attention to the story when I take breaks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gintoki had been a good man most of his life. Despite minor road bumps along the way, he had kept to a strict moral code and helped anybody that really needed it. He had cared for babies, welcomed complete strangers with semi-open arms and deadpan warmth, hell, he'd solved crimes and convicted dangerous perpetrators. There were times when things went sour, but it always ended well, because he cared with the same amount of attention most people put into buying a bar of soap.

None of that reinforced the track or lock of his front door when Kamui practically kicked it down. He had been minding his own business, watching Ketsuno Ana report on the first flower to bloom in the garden bed in front of a restaurant. Completely innocent. Then his door literally flew off it's hinges, and a fiery red head stormed into his home like he had caught him red handed.

"Where is she?!"

Nearly falling off the couch, Gintoki's first reaction was to jump and flail his arms over his head. He didn't know what that had done to help, but it was the first thing his body thought to do, and his home was being invaded before his eyes. Kamui stormed over to him and Glared down at the Yorozuya with far too much accusation than Gin cared to deserve.

Hands awkwardly perched against his chest, Gintoki gawked up at the man, then his follower that had stepped over the rubble of his destroyed entrance.

"She?" Echoing the word back, the samurai racked his mind for any hint of recognition. There was a she that Gintoki was supposed to be in possession of. "Kagura!" Calling the only name he could think to, he remained perfectly still when the closet in the living room opened, and the girl lazily poked her head through the sliding door.

"What is all of the yelling? Gin-Chan, I told you that I was sleeping off sixteen cakes and nine turkeys, yes?"

Peering up at the red haired Yato over him, Gintoki leaned back against the armrest of the sofa.

"She's just fine- see? She was just sleeping!"

"Not her!" Snapping back at the man, Kamui clenched his fists. He stared Gintoki down for another second, then walked to the closet Kagura was hiding in to pull the door all the way open. It broke off in his hand, and Kagura's face scrunched as she batted her arms towards him.

"Idiot brother, this is _my_ room!"

"Humans hide in closets, Kagura." When he found nothing but his sister, he moved to another door and snatched it open to examine the room.

"Oi-" Gintoki's protest did nothing to stop him, but Abuto stepped forward and replaced Kamui's hateful glare with a voice of reason.

"The human-"

"Ame! Come out! I know you're here!"

Kamui's shouting cut into Abuto's mater of fact murmur, and as the older man glanced back, Kamui snatched Gintoki's bedroom door open.

"She's gone, and we don't know where she went. Something isn't right."

Lowering his defensive posture, Gintoki drew in a breath to compose himself and pushed himself to his feet. He stood as Kamui stomped back to Kagura's closet and yanked it open again. Seemed puzzled when the door came off in his hand.

"I haven't see her in a week. She's not here." Frowning at the older man, Gintoki barely turned when Kamui flipped his desk over and crouched beside it. As if looking under it wasn't enough.

"I'm going to kill you! Come out and make this easy!"

"Oi, idiot! She's not here!" Somebody had to rein Kamui in, and Abuto was the most capable person in the house.

"How do you know? She could be in the air vents." Slowly turning to eye the older man, Kamui flashed him a look that solidified his determination. If he wasn't stopped, he would pry the floor boards up to find her.

"We don't have air vents, we have paper doors, asshat." Still startled at the sight of his desk being tossed like a paper ball, Gintoki snapped the words back at Kamui. The Yato eyed him. Skeptical of his claims, and positive that every place had air vents to hide in.

"Nii-nii," Tiredly sliding out of the closet, Kagura slouched forward and rubbed her stomach. "Were you dumped? Your Human didn't come here..."

A deep frown took Kamui's features and he stood. Walked to Kagura's side and poked her forehead.

"You would hide her from me. How can I trust you?"

Abuto shook his head and turned back to Gintoki as Kagura scrunched her face again. He raised a brow and tilted his head, imploring the silver-haired samurai to join their search.

"She wouldn't leave. We just spoke, she-" When Kamui glanced back at him, his words died in his throat. Ame hadn't told him yet. Kamui was bad enough, but he didn't want to be the one to ruin the surprise. Wherever Ame had gone, she had to have a good explanation. If she didn't, Abuto was going to make her clean the public bathrooms for a week. Maybe drown her in the toilets.

Kamui turned back to Kagura as she pounced to her feet and shook her head.

"I wouldn't! I would be the doctor of love, and fix your broken relationship! You need a counselor, yes?"

With Kamui distracted, Abuto opted to make wild gestures and motions until Gintoki understood. He placed his palms against his stomach and stared at the man across from him wide eyed. When Gintoki frowned and recoiled, he sighed to himself, and started motioning in front of his stomach; trying to indicate a bulge or back issues, anything to get the man up to pace.

Gintoki eyed him all the while, squinting, and giving him one of the craziest expressions he had ever seen, but he continued at the expense of his pride. Finally, with one over-exaggerated motion, the silver haired samurai straightened his slouched posture.

"She's fat?" Squinting at Abuto, Gintoki seemed unaware of how stupid he was making himself out to be. Abuto glared back, and tilted his head as the man crossed his arms. "That's really rude, she was hot in my opinion."

"How dense can you be?" Muttering under his breath, Abuto shook his head. He ignored Kamui glaring back at Gintoki and sighed as he tried to come up with a better charade. When they were free of the scrutiny, he tried again with the stomach motion, and added an imaginary rock and cradle to the equation, intensely glaring at Gintoki all the while. Something seemed to click then. The samurai caught on, with as much disbelief as was expected; undetected by Kamui.

Straightening himself, Abuto coughed into his closed fist and cleared his throat.

"She _wouldn't_ have left." Wide eyed, he stared back at Gintoki as recognition sparked in the man's gaze. His face contorted. First into a frown, then an inquisitively wordless drop of his chin, but he immediately fell silent. When he leaned towards Abuto, the older man shrugged and turned away.

"Don't ask me! Do I look like a doctor?"

That seemed to be enough.

Gintoki stood stark still as Kamui reached their side and took hold of a floor board. He pried it up with ease, much to the dismay of the silver-haired man before them.

"Oi! Do you know how much time it took to get Kagura house trained?! You can't come in here breaking-"

The words were cut short when the red haired man pulled a chunk of metal from the floor. Reached deep enough to be in the ceiling of the snack shop. He held it up for examination as Abuto stepped back and Gintoki stammered a line that almost made him laugh. This proved it. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Ame had been here now.

"W- What is that?!"

"This is Ame's work."

"What?" Spitting the word back at Kamui, Abuto took the offered item and glanced over it for good measure.

"She set a trap for you... She didn't even-" Slowly raising to his feet, Kamui set his gaze on Gintoki. The Yorozuya didn't move. Didn't even deny his accusation. But before he could murder him, Abuto's hand landed on his shoulder and tightly gripped down.

"Oi... Have that robot downstairs scan the building."

* * *

Cold concrete was the first thing to greet Ame. It was refreshing against her sore muscles and with a groan, the woman pushed herself from her side. Rolled onto her back, hardly able to manage that. It was in that motion that Ame was made aware of the pressure on her wrists. Still there. She was in the same place as before, and her memory rushed over her in thick chunks that sickened her with each detail.

How long had she been on the floor? Iori had stopped in multiple times, she had lost count of the exact number, and each visit had been the same. The woman would walk over to her and lift her chin. Examine her face, with all the cold calculation Ame remembered, and then some. Then ask her a simple question.

"Are you ready to apologize?"

"Fuck you." Peering back up at the pirate, Ame felt her stomach churn. She could smell food. Somewhere. Not in the room with her, but down the halls and through the entire building. She'd been in this room before; too many times to recall. Was usually on the other side of this. Starve the victim. Beat them. Break them until all they saw was acceptance and struck a deal.

Or waste them on the stone ground if they were too much of a hassle. Whichever worked. A sharp palm struck her cheek, but she was quickly grasped again. Guided to lean up and sit between her legs. She was still loopy, and whether it was from the drug she'd been injected with or the fact that her stomach was literally eating itself, she was unsure. Above her, Iori stood on the balls of her feet. The generous goddess from her memories, framed in raven tendrils of hair that could have taken to the air and swirled around her like serpents and still looked natural. Beautiful.

"Oh, Ame." Lightly murmuring to the woman, Iori brushed a lock of hair behind Ame's ear. Did so tenderly, as if she hadn't been the one to put her in her place and lock her away. When she took her leave, the light would be turned out again, and Ame would be left to drift in the dark and contemplate every failure and godless atrocity she had committed. "I hate to see you like this."

Lowering her gaze, Ame peered at the stained floor. The smell of old blood had soured the room and the physical evidence of such had stained the concrete.

"Look at yourself. You're a mess... But I brought you a present." Despite the woman's frown, Iori smiled. Dug into her pocket and produced a green apple. Ame's favorite. Chocolate eyes shimmered down at Ame as she held it, just close enough to be in reach, but Ame didn't raise her bound hands from the stone. Wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Once again, Ame was truly back home. A worm at Iori's feet, made to grovel and beg for approval. Attention. Food. A single side of the apple hinted red over a plump curve of fruity goodness. Probably concealing a high water content as well. She was parched. The entire time Iori had been dipping in and out of the chamber, she had only brought small cupfuls of water. It wasn't enough.

"Nothing to say? This is the thanks I get for rescuing you?"

Still silent, Ame remained perfectly still. Ever under the watchful eye of Iori, she didn't risk even breathing too deeply. The scent of the room had already made her reject simple doses of water, actual food probably wouldn't do her any better.

" _Ame_..." With no response, Iori leaned in. Eyed her with combined anger and concern. The apple was pushed into Ame's face and held for her to bite it, but she didn't move. "Ame, eat. You have to eat _something_." Iori jabbed the fruit into her face and pushed it against her lips, practically crushing them under the force, but Ame simply turned her head. Allowed it to be thrust into her cheek, then maneuvered around to her mouth. Turning away again, Ame attempted to swallow past her dry throat.

Frustration boiled in the pit of Iori's stomach and her efforts were abandoned in favor of jumping to her feet and chucking the apple at the woman on the ground. It smacked into the concrete and barely bounced before meeting its resting place.

"You- you're _doing this on purpose!"_ Screaming nearly at the top of her lungs, Iori leaned down towards Ame. "Just _trying_ to piss me off! Say _something_!" The exact opposite greeted the pirate, and her jaw clenched as she scowled.

Not even looking at the woman, Ame held her ground. Didn't dignify her shouting with a response. She would out wait Iori, even if it was the death of her. The pirate hadn't even realized that she'd abandoned food for Ame, and that it would be retrieved the moment she left. When Ame had taken stock earlier, she found two of her knives gone. The one in her boot was still secure and concealed. She'd cut her way out of the rope and use it when the time came. For now, she just needed to wait.

"Just _say_ it! Tell me you want to come back and I'll _let_ you!" When the same response met Iori, her boot shot into Ame's chest and knocked the woman back. Stole the air from her lungs. She slid along the grit of the ground, and her skin burned at the friction, but after landing, Ame simply sat back up. Iori was quick to return to her side and crouched. Took hold of her arm, and rubbed her hair back out of her face.

"Oh, Ame- I- I didn't mean to- You forgive me, don't you?" The question wasn't even acknowledged. Didn't receive a shift of her weight, a turn of her head, or an excessively deep breath that Iori could over-analyze. But she persisted. Pulled Ame into an embrace and continued to stroke the hair from her face and eyes. "I love you... Just stop, okay? We could be a team again. Just us. No men, no distractions, no traitors... You'd like that, wouldn't you?" When Ame didn't move, Iori increased the pressure of her arm and hand, still rubbing her damp palm at the woman's face. "Wouldn't you? I don't want see you hurt any more. You can stop this all, just say it. _Say you love me._ "

Turning to look at the woman, Ame shrugged away from her hand and the tight hug. Hope sparked in Iori's brown irises, and she smiled expectantly. Really thought that Ame would cave. She had been tortured before. This was nothing. And while Kamui may have been able to ease information out of Ame and convince her with his backhanded methods, Iori was a different case. A nut case, to be exact. She had taken a vow of silence, but all of the mood swings, the coddling, then abuse boiled up to a puddle on her tongue that was projected into her superior's eye.

All of the hope that had pooled on Iori's features disintegrated and was converted to insult. Rage. And for the second time in however long Ame had been there, she knew exactly what was coming. A palm jammed into her face and she was knocked back against the concrete as Iori stood and shouted something she couldn't make out. The door opened, and as men rushed into the room, Iori took hold of a handkerchief from one of the strangers. Wiped her face and squared her shoulders as she continued to the door.

"Give her some more."

The forms that flooded around Ame wasted no time in obliging. With one fluid motion, a boot was drawn back, then propelled into her jaw. She did the best that she could to defend herself. Curled into a ball and accepted the punishment for her actions. In the assault, she was propelled into what she could only describe as an elevated state of consciousness. Not only hyper-aware of the damage that she was taking, but numb to it all. Just waiting for it to pass. But all the while, just beyond the sea of legs that had enveloped her, the green apple beckoned to her stomach.

Patiently sat out the assault for its moment.

* * *

"There is a total of three." Tama turned back to the bar after prying the last device loose and set it down for the examination of six hungry eyes. As Gintoki turned to Kagura, Otose did the same with Catherine; worry etched into her features. Kamui, on the other hand took one and shook his head. This proved it all.

"Can we disarm them?" Otose's question received a single nod from Tama, yet Kamui clicked his teeth.

"Even I know how to turn them off. Ame-"

"Do not pull that wire unless you want to kill everybody here." Tama's warning received an odd turn of the man's head, though he didn't remove his pinched fingers.

"What? She uses these all the time. You just-"

"No, I implore you to listen. That will detonate them."

Frowning down at the bomb, the Yato turned it over for examination and took the android's advice. But that didn't satisfy him. He held it towards the green haired woman and pointed at the device that was all-too familiar to him.

"But why would she make these differently?"

"Don't you understand? That's not her usual work." Abuto chimed in and crossed his arms. Was just as disturbed as Kamui at the discovery, but concealed it far better than the younger man could have.

"So, what, she used us to test out her new techniques? That's not any better!" Gintoki barked the words but didn't dare to advance towards the live explosives. Kept the distance of no less than four meters from the bar where they rested.

"She didn't make these, dumb ass." Taking hold of one of the bombs, Abuto rotated it to get a good look at the familiar box. "This isn't hers at all. But somebody that was taught the same as her... Somebody like her..." Glancing towards Kamui, Abuto placed the rectangular hunk of metal back on the wooden counter top. Otose and Gintoki's frowns drained away as Kamui offered the item in his hand to Tama and murmured under his breath.

"Iori."

The older man raised a brow to him. Didn't confirm or deny the suspicion, but let it hang in the balance of the room for consideration. Maybe even for an objection. Finally, Otose lit a cigarette. Her palm set on the counter as she glanced at Gintoki and found the man to be on the same page as her. Kagura's expression was far more curious. Maybe she hadn't had the displeasure of meeting the woman, but everybody else knew.

"We can take care of this. You four, go. If she's pr-"

Waving towards the woman, Abuto cut into the sentence before it could reach Kamui. The red headed man had focused on her. Was drinking in her words with all the caution and care of a man on a mission, and that was not what he needed to hear at a time like this. Otose bit her speech in half and frowned at the blond man. Tilted her head. Then her tensed form eased into disappointment. She corrected herself. Crossed her arms and leaned to one side.

"If she's been forced, there's no telling what they're doing to her." She had heard them speak before and been on edge the entire time. It was no joke, and nothing to make light of. Especially if Ame's last conversation with her rung true. Taking a drag of smoke from her cigarette, Otose watched as Abuto retreated and pulled the door open. Gintoki and Kagura were quick to follow, but Kamui remained in his seat across from her. Didn't move an inch when the older man called to him.

"You know the secret don't you? Abuto told you, but he won't tell me?"

"He didn't tell me." Eying the Yato, Otose tapped the ashes of her cigarette into a glass tray between them. There was no harm in telling him if she avoided the bulk of it. "She came by three days ago."

"She didn't drink three days ago." They were in a bar. Kamui knew Ame well enough to know that if she was in a bar, she would be drinking, and Ame hadn't smelled of alcohol in the slightest when he'd last seen her. More importantly, that meant that Ame was the one hiding things from him. He'd thought they'd cleared the air before, but there had been more, apparently, and she had withheld it from him even though he'd come clean. Instead of feeding into his skepticism, Otose angled her shoulder towards him and turned away. Gazed down the hallway behind her.

"I know."

He started to say more. To ask for more information, but Abuto called him again, and he knew he had to go. If his deduction was right, he was going to be breaking a human's fingers off before the sun rose.


	24. Breaking Points

**A/N: A big thanks goes** ** **to Noniebee** ** ** **(4352183) for dialogue brainstorming!****** Thank you all for the reviews! P. S. Don't kill me.  
**

* * *

"Four years. You wanted to throw four years down the drain..." Kneeling before Iori, Ame stared up into her eyes. Didn't break contact, or dare to look away. Her body had become hell in the span of however long she had been there, and whether that had been hours or days, she was unsure. There was no light in the underground hangar, and no hope in her position. But she still had fight; simmering on the back burner of her mind. "Tried to leave me for the real world, but you couldn't even hold down a steady job. Do you know how _pathetic_ that is?" Iori turned on her heel and paced back around Ame. Made a full circle, then stopped for her prisoner to examine her again.

If this had any lesson for Ame to learn, it was that she couldn't limit herself anymore. She had tried. Hadn't smoked or drank alcohol that day. She hadn't fought back, and that was exactly why she found herself on her knees at the mercy of the woman that had destroyed not only her trust in herself but her self-respect.

"And then you-" Covering her mouth, Iori tried to conceal a grin. She stepped down to one knee and set her forearm across it. Took hold of Ame's jaw to ensure that the woman was paying attention. "You can't leave me for some wet-behind-the-ears civilian. What was he again? A _Chef_?" A puff of air shot into Ame's face as Iori's lips curled into an open grin. Then she laughed. Long and hard. The hand at Ame's face shoved her back, and she barely caught herself on her elbows. The woman over her stood and continued to laugh, nearly hysteric, until she was dabbing at tears in her eyes.

When she finally finished, the mirth dropped from her face and she returned to her neutral state. Was serious once more, and in no mood for jokes.

"You didn't even go back to your family." A slight frown pulled at Ame's brow and the woman over her carefully stepped around her again. Out of sight. "I know. I checked. They're _great_ by the way. Worried. I told them I'd look for you, and _here you are_. But you can't face them like _this_. You're a mess." The word hung in the air, and Ame lowered her head. This wasn't going to get to her. Iori was intentionally trying to fuck with her head, and Ame wouldn't fall for it.

With no warning at all, a boot kicked into her shoulder blade and she shot forward. Her bound hands weren't much to catch herself on, but her forearms absorbed the blow as Iori stepped into view.

"Oi," Eyes on the ground, Ame held herself in place. Wouldn't waste energy on this. She was still starving. Probably dehydrated. Her lips had cracked and felt as though they had been dragged through the Sahara, tied to the back of a Trailblazer. "Why are you making me do this to you? You know I don't want to. But I need to know one thing..." It was no use waiting for Ame to pick up the conversation, so Iori continued on. "How did you do it? How did you get away?"

Ever so slowly, Ame pushed herself back up. Stared Iori down; wordless.

"You don't want to tell me? Well, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're back. And you _failed_."

Turning her head, Ame glanced to the shadows across the room. She sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled, much to Iori's delight.

"Still don't want to talk to me? That's fine. We've got a program for that."

When Iori briskly passed, Ame's pulse quickened. She could hear the door being opened, and people entering the room again. Had no chance to resist being sharply tugged to her feet by the back of her shirt. Then Iori was in her sights. Impartial to the woman, Ame kept her gaze on her. Didn't move or look away.

Engraved the image of her ex into the back of her mind as she was left to support her own weight.

"This is your last chance, Ame." The glint of a silver blade being passed to Iori from the group did nothing to change the situation. "If you don't talk to me, I'll take your tongue." Fitting. Even if Ame loathed the woman before her, she had to commend that decision. It was creative, and she'd never thought to use that threat when she had been forcing information out of people. Locking information _in_ people was a different story, though.

"You're a fucking lunatic." Silence filled the room, and Iori glared at Ame. Then turned to the closest man at her side to smile.

"It talks." As if that was a discovery.

Low chuckles filled the air, and Iori glanced at her men, all too pleased with herself and the reaction. Was this what Ame had been doing to people? She'd never seen her own techniques from this side, but it was epiphany worthy to say the least. How many people had she subjected to this same treatment? No, she couldn't claim to play as dirty as Iori, but after everything she had done, maybe she deserved it in some small way. As atonement. She'd slaughtered people in that very spot and had gone for lunch immediately after without batting a lash.

"I should have left you sooner, dumb bitch. I don't love you." Smacked across the face, Ame barely managed to maintain her balance. She raised her hands to cradle her cheek and straightened herself again. Sneered at Iori's alarmed expression. If this was it for her, she was going to hurt the woman in the only way she knew. Rattle her ego.

Agitate her God complex.

"I've never loved _you_. I just wanted the rank, the _pay check_ -" Again, Iori's fist shot into her, this time into her stomach, and though the air was expelled from Ame's lungs, she forced herself to take it slow. As hungry as she was, her head was fuzzy and she could hardly think straight; let alone reason. "A _cheap_ _fuck_ -" She spat the words as her collar was jerked forward and another open palm drove into her face.

The moment she was unable to keep her balance, Iori stood over her panting. No warning was offered before the woman kicked into her ribs, and through Ame anticipated only one, she was mistaken, and found herself trying to grasp onto the woman's boot. Before she'd known that she was speaking, the words tumbled out, and the motions against her came to a halt.

"Iori- Not the stomach-" She hadn't thought the woman would actually stop, but when she uttered the words, her blood ran cold at the cut or Iori's eyes. "I'm pregnant-" She expected to be screeched at. Degraded, spoken to, anything, but instead, the woman didn't waste her time. Ame's grasp was kicked off one last time with more impact; a clear indication that Iori didn't give a single fuck about her medical status. Then the woman over her stepped back.

She really couldn't catch a break.

"Just take her. I can't look at her anymore." Waving towards Ame, Iori shook her head. She made a point of pushing the woman to her back with the toe of her shoe and caught Ame's eyes for a split second before shaking her head again. "She's disgusting. Just take her."

With that, Iori parted the small group that had been watching and let herself out of the room. Ame was pulled up again, and could hardly keep up with the pace as she was dragged with the crowd and out of the room she'd been locked in for days. This wasn't going to get any better. She needed to make a move soon.

* * *

Where to start their search was clear. Gintoki and Kamui took the lead, and didn't stop until they were on a familiar side of town that could hold nothing but answers at this point. The Yorozuya knew exactly where the shop Ame had taken him to was, and when they arrived, they found a dark haired man at the counter, flipping through a magazine. The counters were dusted with cloths and a kimono hung on the wall for display, possibly covering a hole in the wall.

As they entered, the man glanced up at them and closed his finger into the magazine to save his place. The door behind him opened, and a blonde woman stepped through to grin a greeting at their newest customers.

Then her smile dropped.

"Oi, I know you." The man's feet fell from the counter and he turned to Gintoki. Set his booklet down as he stood. "You're that samurai. The one that was with that bitch."

Waving his hand at the man, Gintoki tried not to glance over at Kamui. The moment the Yato had heard the slur, he honed in on the man. Grit his teeth. While Gintoki didn't remember his name, he thought he'd ease the transaction a bit. Maybe take over talking for the group, before Kamui could conduct one of his little investigations on the textile shop.

"Where is she?!" Before Gintoki could get a single word out, Kagura ran to the counter and slammed her palm down on it. The wood caved under the force, and both the man and his wife jumped back with wide eyes and gaping mouths. The Yorozuya's expression was no better. Complete shock enveloped him as he hopped back, then reached towards the girl before she could do more damage.

"We know you have her, Iori!" Jamming her finger towards the man, Kagura shouted the accusation. Gintoki reached her side and started to pull her back as the man across the counter cried out.

"Iori!? I'm not Iori!"

"Kagura, he's not Iori!" Still pulling the girl back, Gintoki tried to dissuade further outburst, but her extended finger switched to the blonde woman after a moment of humming to herself.

"We know you have her, Iori!"

"Me?!" Taken aback, the woman squeaked out at the girl while she huddled to her husband's side.

"Oi, kid! Iori isn't here!"Reigning the situation in, Abuto walked to the busted counter past Kamui. That seemed to be the younger man's cue to tear his puzzled gaze from his sister while Gintoki wrangled her off into the background with hardly any success.

"We told her! We told her not to bring any more trouble here!" Barking at Gintoki, the owner of the store, turned to his wife and took hold of her waist. Protectively moved in front of her while she peeked around his shoulder.

"She didn't!" An awkward grin was flashed at the man as Gintoki turned back. Left Kagura to sulk at her untimely entrance and lack of information on the people involved.

"We were so close. We almost had her..." The girl muttered under her breath and Gintoki glanced down at her before returning to the place that once supported a counter. Well... It matched the rest of the store now...

"Uh, I brought it, this time."

"That extends to _you_ , too!" Though the man scowled, nobody responded to it. They cut to the chase and skipped any pleasantries that could have filled the gap of Kagura destroying personal property and possibly racking up a vandalism charge.

"You know Iori, right?" Abuto asked, and the man fixed his eyes on him.

"We don't know nothing. Don't do business with nobody that knows things or _tries_ to know things."

That was his undoing. Before he could so much as reach for his belt he was being snatched across the splintered counter. His shirt snagged and tore under the force of the grab, and a pair of sapphire irises bore into his.

"Where is Iori?" Kamui held the man firm. Didn't have the time or the patience to tip toe around the information and ease it out of the man. Hell, he never had time for that. Charisma games, negotiations; it wasn't his thing and he wouldn't pretend otherwise.

"Hey- hey pal-" Straining to vocalize an objection, the store owner tried to move from the fabric that had pulled tight against his throat. Behind the man, his wife covered her mouth with both hands to stifle a gasp. His feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. "I can't tell you- We'll die if I tell you-"

"You'll die if you don't."

"Don't hurt him! _Please_ , don't hurt him!"

Glancing at the blonde woman, Abuto sighed. Gintoki didn't like where this was going, and the woman's yelling wasn't helping. He looked conflicted. Torn between stopping Kamui and knowing that if he did, the Yato would turn on him.

"The old-"

"Taree, shut up!" Cutting into his wife's voice, the man shouted into Kamui's face, but the red head was focused on her now. He pulled the man over the broken counter, and a fist grasped at his shoulder as Gintoki decided to intervene.

"Oi- l- let's just think about this-" When Kamui's gaze snapped to him, he didn't shrink away as expected. Instead, he stood there, challenging Kamui with his dead gaze and slow methods of convincing people to agree. And it wasn't just him. Kagura was at his back, and tugging at his arm.

"Nii-nii, don't hurt him!"

Just as the woman, Taree started to shriek at Kamui again, a form took to her side. She peered up at the ash blond man as he motioned to Kamui's display.

"He'll stop if you tell us."

With one nod, she clenched her hands over her chest. Her husband was still telling her not to say anything, but she couldn't let him be killed by a psycho that just wanted to know where Iori was.

"The factory... They're at the old factory four blocks away... Turned it into military compound..."

Nodding, Abuto turned to his team. That was easy.

"Hear that, idiot? You can let him go." As he spoke, Kamui did just that, and the man that had been struggling against him hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Or radish. He didn't particularly like him. "You know where that is?" Abuto rubbed at the sleeve over his arm and metal dug into his skin as Gintoki nodded. Kamui was released, and glared at Gintoki at he peered back.

If he was going to get in the way, he shouldn't have come. Next he'd be telling Kamui that he couldn't break Iori's fingers off, or wring her neck dry. The man on the floor was panting. Rubbed at his red throat as his wife rounded the counter and dropped to his side.

"Ace, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"You shouldn't have said anything..." As if they were one, they stood and faced the intruders in their shop. One far angrier than the other, when he should have been valuing his life. "Get out. All of you. We can't help you any more, get out!" With outstretched arms, he herded them up and followed their walk from his shop. "You have no idea what you've done! We're going to die!" That was directed at his wife, and she lowered her head as he spoke. Didn't disagree or plead her case. The glass doors were slammed behind the foursome and locked.

They stood there for a moment, glancing at one another and possibly doubting their decision to team up. But as they started about their way, the ground shook, and the building they had just exited burst into flames that licked at the sky. Wooden boards shot across the road, and four pairs of eyes gawked up at the sight. The nothingness that stood in place of what once was.

"Humans are dramatic." Kamui's statement was met with Gintoki's opposition.

"That's not a _Human_ thing! That's the work of a _monster_!"

"Huh, they were serious." Abuto was the next to speak, and his long face said the rest for him. That was fast. Too fast for comfort. If that was how it was going to be, that robot needed to check their ship. Pronto.

"Gin-Chan, are they dead?"

Turning to Kagura, the Yorozuya smothered his astonishment. Her eyes were transfixed on the fire and what little remnants of the shop still occupied the hole in the wall. The sight of her sullen expression drew him over to her, and he placed a hand on her head to urge her away.

"Come on..."

* * *

When all was said and done, Ame found herself in a new room. It was open to a hall and secured with bars. Pinned her as petting zoo for Iori, or at the very least, decorational, if the woman happened to pass by. If nothing on her was broken, she'd be amazed. As much blood as she saw and tasted, it was a wonder that she was alive, and from the way she felt after being stomped into the concrete, she probably shouldn't have been. Not after all of that.

The world was barely a blur. She hadn't even noticed Iori rejoin the militia. Only noticed her after being dropped onto another stone ground and cringing at the burst of agony that danced through her muscles. Iori was good. Damn everything else about her, that bitch was colder than Ame had thought possible, and her persuasive modus operandi were none to be trifled with.

"You wanted him so badly; have him. Die with him for all I care."

Unmoving, Ame frowned at the words. She didn't even know what the hell Iori was talking about anymore. Maybe she had a concussion. Or starvation and routine ass kickings had killed some neurons. She didn't even want to move from where she'd landed, and had no strength to try. Not when it could be wasted with a single kick.

Iori wasn't quiet by any means. Could have stomped over to her for all she knew, but at some point, the woman materialized by her side and crouched to look at her. At the sensation of her hair being brushed back, Ame's eyes fluttered open to peer up at her. To glare, and wish that the look would make the woman drop dead on the spot.

"This is it. No more. I hate seeing you like this." The same hand that had gingerly pushed her matted hair back took a painful handful of the locks and pulled Ame up. "I know all your safe houses. I've planted bombs everywhere that you've been, rigged them all up. That ship. That bar. Ace's shop. If you don't come back, I'll get rid of all of them. I'll destroy all of your connections, every single last one of them!" For some reason, just hearing the voice so close to her ears nauseated Ame. Or maybe it was the quick movement of the swaying walls. " _I'll_ be your world! You don't need anything but _me_! "

"Bull shit- you crazy _bitch_ -" Low as the words were, knowing sparked in Iori's eyes. By some miracle, she had heard Ame, though she could hardly hear herself. "Fuck off and let me die already."

"Die? You don't get to die. I'll break you." Ame's hair was released and she barely managed to stay upright. Turned onto her side and carefully eased her legs under herself. "You're making me do this. I'll break you and you'll be mine again." Fat chance. Ame would hang herself with her shoelaces before that happened. "Ace and Taree were helping you, weren't they?

"No."

Denial only earned a snort of dry humor. A click of Iori's teeth and wag of her finger.

"You're still lying? Admirable. Really. But how could you want a safe house from me? I'm your safe house, inconsiderate bitch." As she spoke, Iori reached into her pocket. She produced a palm-sized rectangular remote with no markings or labels. Just brought Ame's attention to it.

"Watch closely... Are you watching?"

Eying the woman, Ame couldn't dam the confusion that leaked onto her features. Sure. She was watching, but she didn't know what the fuck she was looking at. Iori made a show of tapping a button and flashed Ame a victorious grin. Nothing happened. She just sat there, smiling as Ame glanced around the room.

Maybe Iori was more unstable than she'd thought. Well this was awkward. Then it hit her and the entire room shook. The earth vibrated under Ame and she braced herself to remain sitting as dust trailed from the ceiling and small fragmented pebbles bounced on the stone ground.

What the fuck?

Torturing her wasn't enough? An idle threat had turned out to be not-so-empty after all? The color drained from her face and she felt herself grow more light headed than she had already been.

"Kamui?" Still staring at the woman in front of her, Ame felt the name before she spoke it. But Iori shook her head and offered a coy smile.

"That was just a warning. People are dead now, and _you're_ the one that caused it. How do you feel knowing that you're killing all of the people you love? That bar will be next. Then the ship. Maybe then you'll realize how much you _need_ me. You can't protect them on your own."

"Okay-" Tight jawed, Ame felt a new surge of adrenaline. Though it seemed impossible, she picked her tired posture up and straightened herself. Placed her bloody hands to the ground for further stability. Her face was quickly wiped on her shoulders, but the combined sweat and blood made her eyes burn worse. "Okay, stop. You win."

There was a pause in the room, and the quiet clawed at the damp air. Screamed into Ame's ears and brought the full force of her headache to the forefront of her mind.

"What?" Skeptically murmuring back to Ame, Iori lowered the remote. She set it on the ground beside herself. Knew that Ame was smart enough not to make a move for it.

"You win, Iori. I'll come back." Pride was a tough pill to swallow. Considering how long she had resisted, Ame hadn't thought that a plastic box would bring her to submission, but here she was. Back at square one. It was one thing to endure Iori's harsh treatment alone, but even she knew when to back down. Knew when she'd lost.

This was most certainly that moment; when Kamui was threatened and the execution of such was based on her actions. She had to give in.

"I don't believe you."

Carefully shifting her weight, Ame eased towards the pirate.

"How can I prove myself to you? Tell me what to do. I'll do anything, just tell me." Her cautious gaze faltered at full eye contact, and Ame internally kicked herself as if she hadn't had enough for one day. Iori's crouching position reminded her of Kamui. How she draped her arms over her knees and stared down at her. The woman wasn't smiling, but if Ame looked down and cut her face out of the picture, she could see him. Dressed oddly, but close enough.

Iori's hand grasped at the device at her side, and she pushed it into Ame's face.

"You do it. Blow up the ship. Get rid of him, and it'll be just us again."

It must have been written all over her. The way Ame hesitated. The fact that she was taken aback by the ultimatum, and refused to agree to Iori's terms. The woman only waited a few seconds, then sighed and stood. Didn't push the demand further, but gave one clear hint at her mood. Her boot in Ame's pelvis to be exact.

She should have known it would give the woman a target to mention it, and that was her mistake. As the pain radiated through her, and she fought to keep from dry heaving, Iori casually took her leave. Left Ame to return to the ground and imagine all the ways that she'd like to see her die. Minutes passed, and Ame remained perfectly still. Tired enough to pass out, but positively seething.

Her conditions weren't getting any better, and if there was an active patrol, she didn't stand a chance. But she was getting the hell out of there. Maybe not in one piece, but before she died, she was going to murder that bitch. She knew she was bleeding, and not just from her open wounds. Could feel the cramps mingling with the other various aches and bodily grievances.

A life for a life.

She wanted a cigarette and something hard to take the edge off. Instead, she got a tiny tap on her bicep that sent a jolt of surprise up her back. Twisting as quickly as she could, Ame was greeted with a sight she hadn't anticipated. Was face to face with a blond child. A frail boy no older than ten. Maybe it was a hallucination, but she couldn't care at this point.


	25. Breaking In and Out

**A/N: Hi all! This update is later than the past few days because of my work schedule. As usual, thank you all for the reviews, and I'm glad to see that you're just as excited as I am for these coming chapters. I'll try to write and update consistently with my schedule, and keep things moving here while we have some momentum. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

With a low groan of pain, Ame was carefully lowered and assisted to the stone wall. Though he didn't look it, the kid was strong enough to help scoot across the floor and maneuver her to an upright position. He sat at her side, still gazing up at her as her head fell back against the cold barrier behind her, and a long, low sigh escaped her. Then she opened her eyes and studied him. Didn't say a word for what felt like hours.

"You look just like him. It's almost scary."

"Him?" The boy's voice was equally low, so not to attract unwanted attention.

"Tamaki," The name hung around them as a flash of recognition crossed the boy. He frowned up at Ame and she couldn't help but snicker to herself when she saw the same arched brow that her old captain used when he walked in on the tail end of a joke.

"That's my dad's name. Do you know him?"

"I did." A brief nod crossed Ame as her gaze trailed to the open bars of the door. Just when she thought things couldn't get stranger, she was locked in a cell with the very boy she had wanted to get to. Though she could hardly think straight, a deep breath was drawn to compose herself and try to piece together the most efficient plan.

Iori had done this ironically. To teach her a lesson. But she'd made a mistake in allowing Ame contact with the kid. Where Ame had lost drive and nearly abandoned the idea of trying to fight back, there was a new surge of purpose. She was in bad condition, but the kid didn't look like a lost cause. Thin, sure. But he would be fine after he got some food in him. It was the kid's lucky day. If she could do nothing else, she owed Tamaki that, at least. Settle the debt of getting her away in the first place.

An object was pushed into Ame's view, and when she turned she found a bottle of water. Half full, but more than she'd had in days. She took it, careful not to snatched it from the kid.

"Oi, reach into my shoe and get my knife."

"You have a knife?" Disbelief widened the boy's eyes as Ame lifted the water to her mouth. Drank slowly so not to lose it before she even got it down.

"What are you gonna tell? Just get it and cut this rope off me." Though he initially paused, Ame was pleased to find the kid listening. He fetched her blade from the edge of her shoe and set to sawing the bindings from her wrists. Though the knife was small, it was just enough get the job done.

"Lady this is dangerous..." Dull gray eyes clashed with hazel as Ame leaned up and rubbed her wrists. Then took the blade for herself and worked on the short connection between her ankles. Just enough to allow constricted walking, and nothing more.

"The name's Yosano. And you're..."

"Michi."

"Cute. Call me Ame." An annoyed glance was spared on the woman and she would have laughed if her body wasn't aching so badly. The circulation in her hands was coming back with each tender rub of her palms, and as Ame leaned towards the kid, she willed her scrambled mind to come together. She needed a plan. Winging it wouldn't cut it against Iori and chance wasn't on her side. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Surprise, maybe even fear, was splashed on Michi's expression, but he slowly nodded. Maybe thought Ame was delusional. His first question was "how", and honestly, Ame didn't know. She needed to get the door open. That was the first step. From there, she could get to the storage room, and if it was in the same place as before, it was close enough to be plausible. After that, though, the only way out was the front, and that meant direct confrontation. Maybe she had it in her. If she could get up, she could fight.

She would find it in herself to take a few people. It would be sloppy, at best, but it was the only way she could accomplish anything. Fingers crossed, she wouldn't have to run into Iori on the way.

"You like magic tricks, Michi?" Cutting one of the pockets from her pants, Ame split the fabric into straps that could easily be fixed into knots and tied around her forearm in a makeshift gauze. She was still cramping. Still bleeding. Maybe the supply closet would have a change of clothes.

"Are you a magician?"

The ghost of a chuckle forced its way through Ame and though her ribs screamed in protest, she lazily fell back against the smooth stone behind her. Nodded.

"I'm gonna make everybody we see disappear. Ever seen anybody die?"

At that, Michi shook his head. His ever-prying gaze dropped to his green yukata, which was probably vibrant as one point. Now, the fabric was smeared with dirt and had run ragged at the edges.

"Then look away." This was going to scar him. At the very least, he would question any trust he put in her in the time they'd been speaking, but Ame couldn't concern herself with his emotional or mental state right now. "Get away from me."

Waving an arm towards the boy, Ame questioned her own plan. Wasn't sure if it would hold or get the reaction she wanted. As Michi backed away, unsure of her sudden mood swing, Ame positioned her knife in her hand. She pushed herself up, and tested her balance for good measure.

When her legs didn't fail her, she took it as a sign to proceed. That water hadn't been much, but her throat wasn't as painfully dry as before.

Leaned against the wall, Ame wrapped her arms around her stomach, and let out a pained groan. Loud enough to grasp attention and echo through the lower half of the building. When she didn't get an immediate response she continued. Had to have somebody respond. The first sign of her success was foot steps. Then a dark clad man, just beyond the bars.

He glanced into the cell with his brows pulled into a tight frown, shushing Ame with one finger to his lips.

"Oi, shut up in there. You're gonna wake the whole crew and Iori will have a field day on my ass."

"It hurts too badly, I can't help it." Cringing the words, Ame kept her head low. It didn't take much acting. All she had to do was vocalize how she already felt. So she did. Moaned in pain again, and the man hissed another warning.

"Do I need to come in there and shut you up? Haven't you had enough for one day?"

Instead of answering, the woman returned to howling like a wilder beast. As dramatically as she was opposing the man, she could have laughed, but when his hand dug into the pocket of his cargo pants, all humor left her.

Bingo.

This was it.

He rode in on a storm of confidence and annoyance. Took hold of Ame's shoulder to turn her towards his fist, and it was all that she could do to duck and bum rush him. Crashing into the man's torso with all of her weight, she tackled him and jammed her knife into his esophagus while he was none-the-wiser. Still shocked by her attack. Before he could attempt yelling for help, the blade was pulled from his ribs and thrust into his throat.

He was silenced easily.

In the back of the room, Ame was aware of the sudden thump and shuffling to a safe distance. The squeak of terror she had elicited from her companion. As blood bubbled at the incision of her victim's neck, Ame eased herself up; half-dead and exhausted, but rising.

"Come on, kid, it's alright."

Two wide steel eyes peered up at her as Michi eased forward on his hands and knees.

Just a kid. Not a coward, he just wasn't used to it. That's what Ame told herself as she sifted through the man's pockets. She didn't find much. A knife, a flare gun. Gum, lighter, and cigarettes.

Slipping the knife back into her boot, she took the man's. It was larger than hers and far more convenient. A cigarette was bit from his nearly empty pack and lit. She took everything he had. Turned to the kid and motioned to the door as she took the first real drag of nicotine she'd had in days.

"I can't carry you, you gotta walk. And stay by me."

Still on his hands and knees, Michi kept his eyes on the man on the ground between them. Didn't move. Then, as if weighing the possibilities of cooperating, he slowly took to his feet and inched to Ame's side. That was enough. She pat his head and started towards the open door.

* * *

It didn't take much walking to reach the old factory building that they had been pointed towards. An hour, tops. Once outside, they were met with a dark closed gate. The grounds appeared to be abandoned, and the only indication otherwise was a single shadow that drifted across the wall, though the form that cast said shadow was out of sight.

The entrance was tightly secured, and the landscaping was unkempt.

Placing a hand on a bar of the gate, Kamui gave it a sharp tug. It didn't budge. Solid wrought iron and an unseen anchor wouldn't give so easily, but as he pulled at the bar, he could feel it barely moving.

"This is the place, right?" Glancing at Gintoki, Abuto freed his hands of his pockets.

The silver-haired samurai nodded. His shoulders stiffened as he studied the foreboding structure. Watched Kamui's efforts to break the gate.

"Abuto, get over here-" It was moving. Barely. With each passing second, it was slipping open. Too slowly for his liking. If the person he'd seen moving beyond the gate wasn't enough evidence, the degree of security instilled in what should have been a breeze to move was.

The older man obliged. Seemed surprised that his assistance had been requested, but when he latched onto a bar, the reasoning behind it became apparent. The bar in Kamui's hands snapped clean off the fence, and he turned to to the group, frowning. That would probably be the easiest entrance.

Without warning, Kagura jumped up beside him and kicked the bar to the right of what he'd broken. It dented under the force, and the sound resonated through the metal with a deep ring.

"We should probably keep it down..." Peering at the looming structure beyond the Yato trio, Gintoki looked for any sight of being caught. Abuto's bar broke off, as Kamui's had, and with another kick, Kagura bent her target to the ground beyond the barrier. There didn't seem to be any security near the gate. No alarm was triggered, and nobody spotted them as they stuck to the perimeter. If the compound was sleeping, as it appeared to be, they didn't need to wake anybody up.

Except Iori. Kamui would find and wake her. At this point, their previously nonexistent issue had escalated. It was personal. If she didn't have Ame, he didn't know where else to look, or what he would do. After everything that Ame had told him when she finally caught him up on her ex and their escapades, he knew that there were too many possibilities to rule out. Maybe Iori had sweet talked her into coming back. Blackmailed her with the time she hadn't seen explosives close to the road fast enough to warn the driver.

Or maybe she forced Ame into another job that was too dangerous for a Human woman. Threw the single time she went into the field to personally break Ame from an enemy camp into her face.

"The door's locked." Abuto's voice broke Kamui's train of thought. He stared at said door and decided to try for himself. Twisted the handle until it broke off in his hand and the door glided open.

Smiling back at Abuto the man dropped said doorknob.

"No it's not."

A cold shiver went down the older Yato's spine, and Gintoki's brow twitched as Kamui let himself in. As though he wasn't throwing all caution to the wind and breaking into what was possibly a gang hide out.

"Baka-nii, your supposed to knock first!" Sprinting to her brother's side, Kagura glanced around the long stretch of beige hallway. Dim circular lights illuminated their path, and the walls were plain save for an occasional spackled hole.

Ignoring the girl, Kamui turned to a hall that branched off from their entrance. Wasn't sure exactly where to go. There were at least two floors, and from the chill of the air, a large portion of the building was concrete.

"You smell that?"

Not bothering to look at Abuto, Kamui nodded.

"Blood."

"Oi!" Another crossing path in the labyrinth of halls brought a gravel voice that belonged to a newcomer. Kamui came to a halt, and Gintoki's hand grasped at the handle of his bokken; ready to draw and strike if need be. "Intruders! Sound the alarm!"

Just what they needed. People to tell Kamui where Iori was. Three, to be exact, which meant that he could sacrifice two for his mood. They started to charge down the hallway, intent on capturing the unauthorized trespassers, but before they could cover half of the distance, Kamui was there; swinging his foot into the closest person. The unknown man flew into the wall. Cracked it open, and after Kamui cracked his ribs, and hopefully, his spine.

"He's gonna kill them!" Gintoki was already rushing into the fight with Kagura at his side, and as they joined in, the man behind them strolled along with no urgency in his step. Abuto didn't even need to lift a finger.

* * *

The stairwell was clear, and beyond it, the halls were silent. Ame was careful not to push herself as Michi ascended beside her. She squeezed the handrail along the wall and willed herself to keep it together. Just long enough to get outside. Knife in hand, the woman stole a glance of the hallway and motioned to Michi to wait behind her. Hug the wall.

When the silence held, she tapped his shoulder and slid around the corner.

"I'm telling you, it just wasn't right."

Quickly grasping the boy, Ame pulled him to the opposite wall for concealment. The joint of another walkway brought company, and she preferred to avoid any unnecessary encounters to conserve energy. What if she couldn't make it? Her sides felt like they'd been run through an industrial paper press and twisted for good measure. Back to the drywall, she squeezed her eyes shut; willing the people away.

Footsteps stopped nearly beside her; too close for comfort, and a woman's voice filled her head with the slightest echo.

"You shouldn't talk like that. If she hears you, she'll knock you back to sharing bunk beds and four to a room. Did you see what she did to her ex?"

"No," An interesting topic had been struck, apparently, and the man mumbled back. "I heard about that. Were you there?"

"Oh, yeah. It was brutal. She-"

By some miracle, the steps switched direction. Turned back the way they had come, and Ame released a pent up breath of relief. The low conversation droned on in the background as she waited for the pair to retreat, then led Michi behind them to cut into a nearby path.

The door was exactly as she remembered. Dented steel that had picked up smears of dirt from being kicked one too many times. It welcomed them as they ducked inside and locked the handle behind themselves. With the flip of a switch, familiar metal shelving units came into view; overstuffed with bags and loose odds and ends that always proved useful in a pinch.

"Kid, climb up that shelf and get the red bag." Not a single second was wasted before Ame set to properly equipping herself with anything she could find. Her old knives were retrieved and snapped in place as Michi heeded her command. Lanky as his limbs were, they carried him up the shelf and to the requested bag. He tossed it down to Ame, and she nearly didn't catch it, but as she ripped the zipper open, salvation shined up at her.

Gauze, antibiotic gel, pain killers. Epinephrine. The idea crossed her, as she stared down at the needles, and for a moment, she was stuck between knowing that she needed any buffer she could get and not wanting to screw herself over for days. If she did it, she'd feel it in the morning after over using her already aching muscles. Assuming she had a morning to look forward to.

Synthetic adrenaline. It wasn't the worst idea she'd had.

"You killed him..."

As the boy's voice filled the room, Ame popped the cap off a container of pain medication. Swallowed three dry. It would barely help, but that wasn't the star of the show. She took a nearly broken watch and fiddled with it to set the timer to exactly twenty minutes. Then grasped one of the needles and pulled the cap off. Jammed it directly into the muscle of her arm and emptied the injection without second thought. At the same time, the stop watch was started with her free hand. It hit her in an instant, and for once she was thankful that people had life threatening allergies.

To think she'd use an epi-pen for this.

"I told you, I'm getting you out of here. If I don't make it, run. Hug the walls, hide in bushes, don't get caught." Defending her disposal of the man in their cell wasn't high on Ame's list of priorities. Only one gun and eleven bullets. "There's a place called Otose's Snack Shop. If you can get there, they'll help you get to your uncle." Ame loaded the bullets in the gun, a six shot, and shoved the rest into her pocket. Turning to face the kid, she grasped the blade of a pocket knife.

Kneeling in front of Michi, she took his hands into hers. Wrapped his fingers around the green handle as she gazed into his eyes.

"Take this," Realizing that he was being handed a weapon, the boy started to unravel his hands and pull away, but he was held too tightly to refuse. "Hey, hey- Michi, you need to take this. If I can't-" Mid-way, she stopped herself. If anything, this was just scaring the kid more, and she could see it in the wrinkles under his eyes. "Just in case, okay? Your dad was a hell of a guy. Brave, funny, _a jack ass_ , but sharp. If he could do it, so can _you_. You need to do exactly as I say. If you feel like running, and I tell you not to move, don't even _breathe_. Got it?"

A slow nod of acceptance was all that the boy offered. His attention fell to the folded blade in his hands, and as Ame returned to the table he slipped it into his belt. Just in case, she'd said. Okay.

"Carry this bag, and take this." Red fabric was pushed into the Michi's hands and he hoisted it on his shoulder as Ame wrapped a watch around his wrist. Her heart rate was steadily increasing and her entire body was starting to burn to the point of sweating.

"I have seventeen minutes, before I pass out. If we're not out, take the needle in that bag and inject me with it. In a muscle, not a vein. Can you do that?"

"Are you gonna be okay?" The tiny voice made her falter. She wanted to say _yes_. To speak to him in a softer tone that was more appropriate for a child, or remove him from the situation altogether. But she didn't know how. She just didn't know. The answer to his question, how she could encourage him, anything beyond a half-baked plan that she could hardly organize in her mind.

"You are." With Michi carrying the bag, Ame was free to engage anybody they came across. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she got hurt. That adrenaline wasn't the real solution to her problems. But it definitely gave her more of an edge than hobbling around holding her stomach.

Three shrill whines erupted through an intercom and nearly sent them into cardiac arrest. It was a familiar sound, and Ame knew without a doubt that they had been discovered missing. The alarm had been triggered, and the entire building was going to erupt into chaos.

"How much time do I have?" Hand on the doorknob, Ame gazed down at the boy. He glanced at the watch and took a deep breath. As if preparing himself to step into his father's shoes.

"Fourteen minutes."

Nodding, the woman started to pull the door open. The moment it cracked, multiple sets of footsteps could be heard, quickly approaching. She squeezed the door shut as gently as possible, killing the lights and holding her breath as the people continued on and the hall fell silent once more. They spent a few more seconds like that. Not willing to risk discovery, though just out side of the door, Kagura, Abuto, Gintoki, and Kamui were passing by with far less discretion.


	26. Adrenaline Rush

**A/N: For simplicity's sake, this chapter focuses on the break out. The next will be Kamui's group and breaking in. Thank you for all the reviews, and enjoy! (And don't kill me)  
**

* * *

Clear as the hallways had been when they exited the closet, Ame had known it was only a matter of time before the opposite rang true. Michi had stuck behind her the entire time, and they paused only to scope out intersections before rushing through as stealthily as possible. The fact that he had no shoes helped, but Ame's boots weren't made for sneaking when paired with her limited range of motion.

The first sign of opposing footsteps was a reactionary trigger that put her on the offensive, and the moment they reached the hallway and forms came into view, she snapped up in a kick without thinking or even looking at the person. The world was already a blur. Focusing on anything but action was too much to ask. Michi stayed back as she engaged the enemy.

Wasted bullets and bypassed the ever-present pain to subdue the threat and urge him on. Two bullets down. Without giving him time to gawk at her work, she snatched his hand and pulled him along behind herself, only letting go once she was sure that he was following.

"Time?"

"Twelve minutes!" Breathlessly calling up to the woman, Michi pushed the watch back up his arm and fiddled with the oversized band in an attempt at tightening it. Between keeping up with the woman's pace and watching the time, he was caught completely off guard when the woman in front of him slammed on breaks. Even more shocked when he was shoved into an open door, and gunfire rang out.

The sounds of a struggle ensued, and as the boy backed away from the door, a man slammed into the open floor beyond it with Ame over him; scowling and struggling for the revolver.

"Well, well... What is this? A break out?"

Swiveling around to face the throaty chuckle, Michi stumbled to retreat. A large form emerged from an open door, the only other exit, clad in olive green and black. His ankles locked together and he landed flat on his back, shuffling away on his elbows as the man honed in on him. This was all happening too quickly for him to process. The man in front of him pulled his hand out of his pocket, and a butterfly knife followed.

Was tauntingly switched around as the man advanced with slow, calculated steps.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" An overly amused smirk played on his mouth. The way he was swinging his knife around made Michi feel as though the man was going to gut him and enjoy every moment of it.

Wide eyed, Michi reached for his belt. He pulled the pocket knife from its resting place and fumbled to snap it open before the man reached him. As his knife snapped open, the door slammed shut behind him and he dropped it. A loud pop sent the stranger back with one smooth motion. Permanently.

He didn't even twitch, just laid there with his legs unnaturally twisted under him.

"There's too many, we have to go!" Snapping the lock on the door, Ame glanced over the room. Behind her, the door knob was jiggling. Slams against the metal threatened to break through. They needed another route.

Ame could only take so many people as she was. Two or three, sure. Four, six, and beyond? Not a chance.

With little to put to use, she started with the first thing she saw; a chair pushed against the door. Still as a statue, Michi peered at the man that had been over him, half expecting him to get up. Instead, he was the one jerked to his feet and rushed away without enough time to come to terms with the man's lifelessness.

"You okay?"

"Y- yeah-" Choking the word out, Michi ambled in place, unsure of what to do or where to go.

"Move out, we don't have time, kid! How long?"

Remembering the watch, the boy checked it as Ame sank to the wall beside the open door. Cleared their exit and motioned for him to follow.

"Seven!"

On the other side of the exit, a metal grated staircase took them to a warehouse. The moment they darted around the corner, gunshots rang out, paired with an unfamiliar voice.

"That ain't them, that's somebody else!"

Instead of stopping as his instinct told him, Ame continued to drag Michi. Nearly pushed him down the stairs as a woman came into view through the grate of the safety rail; aiming for them. Instead of following her own lead, Ame hosted herself over the edge and dropped on top of the woman as Michi reached the concrete ground and swiveled to face them. Took her down, and wasted her in front of the boy before whipping around, still crouching, to fire at a man to her left. When the gun clicked, his panic evaporated into a grin. At his side, a sword was thumbed open, and Ame barely had time to throw herself back as a blade swept in front of her.

"Kid," Practically shouting, the woman ducked away again, as the sword sang through where she was only seconds before. "run!"

The sound of delayed steps hardly distracted her as she pushed herself to her feet, fully aware of the protest of her limbs. A sword had more reach than she did, and getting close was never a good idea. She needed to reload.

Taking her own advice, Ame turned and started after Michi. Their only salvation was the wooden packaging crates stacked around the room, and the moment Ame was close enough, she took hold of the boy's hand and motioned straight ahead. Rushed him over a box and made sure he was out of the way before the hunter advanced.

Ame was barely behind him when a blade whizzed towards her and on instinct, she turned to see the man and rolled backwards over the wooden edge. Tripped to catch herself as the crate gave and caught the man's sword. That was a clear opening. Without waiting for him to free himself, Ame retraced Michi's steps.

Around a tall corner and over another box to duck for cover beside him. The boy was staring at the watch as though it would unlock the mysteries of the universe.

"Five minutes."

His tone had taken a grave twist that she didn't have time to process. Instead, all Ame could concern herself with was her own pounding heart, and the crazed swordsman searching for them. Back against the crates, she fished in her pocket for the rest of the bullets as the chamber of the gun was worked open. Eyes over and behind them, just waiting to have to dodge a blade. As she pulled her hand out, said bullets scattered among the concrete.

Only two shots left. Screw all of the bullets that had rolled away, Ame couldn't look for them right now. She heard steps pass, and glanced at the rippling blue fabric over samurai's back.

"You can both come out now. I just want to talk." Like anybody was falling for that. Still watching the man, Ame eased away from their hiding spot and motioned to Michi to stay put. The adrenaline was wearing off and she could feel overexertion creeping up her limbs.

After crawling along the concrete no fewer than five meters, Ame saw her chance. The man turned his back to her, fully, and she pounced on the opportunity, gun drawn. Though she expected surprise, the man swiveled and kicked the crate beside her and started a domino chain across the room. Sent a stack of them toppling and crushed her under the weight of multiple boxes and spilled goods.

Glass exploded around Ame and alcohol washed over her. The sound of the impact, and an irrepressible shriek reverberated through the building, pinpointing their location for all to join.

"Oi! What was that?!"

"I've got two in here!"

Forcing herself to move past the shards of glass, Ame dragged herself up. The moment she rose, a blade was thrust towards her and she rolled onto her back as wood jabbed into her; grasping at a splintered box beside her. When the man pushed his sword towards her again, the crate end caught his blade and it came out just beside her forearm. Bought enough time for her to get up.

She caught the man with a jab, and as he swung his sword free, but she was already in his range of motion. Her knee shot into his groin, and air escaped the man in a tiny grunt as he abandoned his weapon in favor of his second brain. The sword clattered to the concrete and Ame couldn't help but grin.

The upper hand. Finally.

"There he is, grab him!"

Turning towards the sound of new conflict Ame caught sight of the boy she'd instructed to stay, standing in the open facing her. While she wondered what the heck he thought he was doing, the most important part was the three men rushing into the room and aiming for him.

Three seconds. She left for three seconds and he blew his cover.

As the men rushed towards him, Michi took off in a random direction. Back towards the stairs. He hopped over a crate, giving and a clear shot at the others that wasn't wasted.

One bullet jumped into a twig of a man's leg and he went down screaming. The second missed.

So much for her vision. Everything was failing on her. It had been an easy shot, but she was shaking now and her body begged for rest.

All that had done was draw attention to herself. The man chasing Michi was out of sight, but the last man, in all his uninjured glory started towards her with pep in his step. As he approached, Ame did the only thing she could think to. Chucked her gun at him and reached for a knife. It smacked into his stomach and bounced away. Hardly did a thing. But as Ame mimicked his advance, she doubted whether she could keep up.

And where had Michi gone? He was just a kid. She never should have left him alone. Her first sign of exhaustion was when the man swept around her and an elbow to her shoulder blades sent her forward.

The next was when a kick to the ribs had her reeling. She couldn't do it anymore. It was too much and her body wasn't cooperating. Her mind wasn't even functional, how could anything else work?

And couldn't these people think of anything other than kicking her to death? She'd have preferred water boarding at this point.

Panicking for control, Ame raised her clenched fist to block the oncoming foot. It wasn't until the man howled in pain that she realized she was still clutching the knife for dear life, and had shoved it dead center of his shoe.

With all of her might, she twisted the blade and the man joined her on the ground. Grasping at the swaying floor, Ame unsteadily worked her way to her hands and knees. She needed to get the kid back. Just a little more. Her blade plunged into the man's leg and he screamed again. Continued to do so as she clawed her way up to his throat and toppled over him to restrict his struggles.

Despite his clawing at her face, he did a terrible job of protecting his vital points. His friend, with the bullet in his leg was up and trying to limp away, but She couldn't let him. He'd bring reinforcements. On her way to her feet, Ame nearly toppled over face first. Almost couldn't make it to him, but when her knife sank onto his back she found herself using the already unstable man for balance. They fell forward. Neither was able to withstand the impact and though Ame had everything under control, for the most part, the situation opted to prove otherwise.

"Nee-san!"

Snapped from the spell of digging into the man under her, Ame sat up. Relief rippled through her at the kid's voice, but as she caught sight of him, rushing towards her with the last man hot on his heels, it died away. Again. One more.

Just one more and she could stop.

Her legs refused to cooperate. The wet concrete burned her hands and knees and she scraped at the jagged shards under her hands, ignoring the lingering alcohol. She stumbled on the way up, hardly made it this time.

"Michi!"

He sped by her and rounded her leg as soon as the man reached, and Ame flung her handful of fragmented glass in his assailant's face. Caught off guard, the man recoiled. Clawed at his eyes and cried out in pain, and while his mind was occupied with the combined blood, sprites, and glass, Ame lurched forward. She caught him in the chest. Stabbed until she couldn't anymore and the man was stuck on the end of her knife.

Victory. It was finally time to leave, or sit down. For just a second.

Then it hit her. Air whining beside her. The hair on the back of her neck stood, and she swiveled around on her heel. Shoved Michi to the ground just as a sword ripped into her and her side was pierced. Glaring at the swordsman at the end of the blade, Ame refused to look down. A tiny gasp had sounded, and she already knew. She was fully impaled by the ass hole from before.

He'd slipped her mind, and now she was paying for her carelessness. Should have finished him off when she had the chance.

Golden irises grinned down at her. Mocked her mistake and rapidly decaying rampage.

"That was quite a show." Clenching her jaw, Ame willed herself to hold onto her knife. "But you knew where this was going from the beginning." He seemed so sure of himself. Positive that he had won, but it wasn't over. Not yet. Ame could still fight. They hadn't come this far to fail; from the corner of her eyes she could see Michi gaping up at her. Every muscle in her body tensed as the sword was jammed further into her, and Ame could feel herself starting to shake. This was a first. A sword. To think that she'd be caught by a samurai. Some old school asshole that refused to accept western technology.

Reaching towards the man, she snagged his yukata. Kept her eyes on his smug smirk, and felt every inch of her unraveling composure. Half way down. Out of bounds.

Tightening her arm, Ame pulled the man closer. Slid down the blade with every ounce of hate that she could muster. Iori. She still hadn't gotten to Iori. Hadn't gotten the kid out of the building, and had never told Kamui that she was pregnant. And the people that she _had_ told... They'd think she was a fool for not cooperating with Iori. Not protecting herself and the life that had been brewing inside of her. They would blame her.

"What is it? You still want to fight? Look at yourself," She was looking. "you're a mess. Don't you know when to give up?" When the job was finished. She'd been told that she was a mess far too many times in the past few days. Week. Month. However long she'd been there.

Crimson seeped through the bunched fabric under her hand, and for the first time, Ame grew aware of how filthy she was. She was saturated with blood and sweat. Smeared with dirt, and only god knew what else. Hair was matted to her face, and her skin was gradient purple and black. Her face was probably swollen. She didn't know. Hadn't looked in a mirror in days. But that didn't change a thing.

Dragging herself closer, Ame felt herself yelling through her tight jaw.

It was too much. She couldn't do it again. The man was still talking. She heard other sounds but couldn't make them out. This couldn't be the end.

For all that she was worth, Ame thrust her clenched fist up towards the man. Before her eyes, the knife she had been so tightly gripping disappeared into his jaw. His eyes bulged; head shot back at an odd angle, and they peered at one another. If she was dying, he was coming with her. Nobody killed her and got away with it. Shoving against the blade again, Ame went down with the man.

Landed with her knuckles in his neck and had to release to try pick herself up. It didn't work this time. The sword was partially retracted, yet remained in her.

"Nee-San-" Immediately at her side, Michi grabbed onto her arm. She couldn't. Her body wouldn't move. She was frozen; half down and struggling to move. "Come on, people are coming! We have to go!" Her arm was pulled, and Ame was lifted to her knees. Pain rippled through her and escaped in a shrill cry that tore her back down, but did nothing to dissuade the boy.

"I can't-" Her own voice was unrecognizable. Small, and alarmed. Finally succumbing to the rhythmic pound of a migraine and the accumulated damage of her time in what had to be the worst romantic get away she'd ever been forced into.

"Come on! You have to!" Running to the front of her, Michi grasped onto the sword and yanked with all his might. Tore another agonized yell from the woman before taking to her arm again and trying to pull her away. He shouldn't have done that, but Ame couldn't tell him.

Shrugging from the boy's grasp, she fell back to her elbows. Rigid.

"No more- I can't-"

"No!" Reattaching himself to the woman's elbow, Michi started to tug at her with renewed vigor. The approaching footsteps were slow, but large in numbers. They couldn't stay there, and they weren't out of the building yet.

"Heh-" Unable to help herself, Ame released a low laugh. It was breathy, and far from her usual, but Michi's face showed no relief at the sound. He didn't give in and was too concerned to use logic. The way his brow was pulled up, and his jaw was slack. Like he'd thought that she was invincible the entire time. "And here I thought you were afraid of me... How much time do I have?"

The boy slowly glanced at his watch. When his eyes returned to Ame's his shoulders slouched and he shook his head.

"None..."

Silence fell over the room. Hazel eyes stuck on the boy as he wiped his sleeves over his face. He didn't say another word. As though he was waiting for Ame to keel over right there. Or suddenly heal in a flash of divine light.

"That explains it."

The waterworks were stalled with a new task. Michi grasped Ame's arm and refused to do as she had instructed him before. Ignored her protests to move her. She barely made it her to her knees, before her body started to double over again, but the boy wasn't going to let her rest in peace. Dragged her the rest of the way behind the crates. The most Ame could manage was kicking her feet, and it was a struggle, but once she was down, he took a seat by her side. Didn't care that blood had stained his shoulder and sleeves and faithfully remained.

"Nee-san-"

"That's a _stupid_ name. When did that start?" Grasping her stomach, Ame pulled the cigarettes she'd lifted from the cell and propped one between her lips. Shaky as her hands were, it was a wonder that she hadn't dropped it. Even the filter of the cigarette was readily taking on a dark stain.

"-we can wait, I'll wait with you." Hope was the last thing Ame wanted to see in the boy's eyes. As if he actually thought she was leaving with him.

"You can make it from here." Sparking the cigarette, Ame kept her eyes away from him. Casually examined the boxes at her feet, and the pool of blood under herself, the ceiling. Anything but the prompt to push forward. Her body wasn't cooperating any more. Moving wouldn't get any easier, and she could almost feel herself breaking down.

"I'm just a kid! How am I-"

He kept urging her on. Wouldn't accept that she knew when she'd reached her limit and couldn't decide against the inevitable. With the cigarette in her teeth, Ame reached towards the kid and jacked him closer by his collar. Maybe he'd listen if she ground the rest of the mission into his mind.

"You're not a kid, you're a _soldier_." A lazy grin was flashed at the boy. Nothing much, but it still wove his nerves into a bunch. "This is it for me. The door is right there, down the hall. Just make a run for it. Don't get caught and make sure the coast is clear before you do anything stupid. Do you remember the name of that place?"

"A snack shop... "

Frowning, Ame raised a brow at Michi. Took another drag of her cigarette as she shook her head and released his yukata. "Which one?" No answer. He stared at his hands and the green fabric of his clothes gathered under them with a shrug. "Otose's. Say it; Otose's."

The name was low in his throat. Barely audible, but correct. That was it. He knew where to go, he was only a step away from freedom, and Ame had accomplished something far more important than revenge. For a change, she had helped a person. Preserved a life. And she was satisfied beyond words or simple booby traps that provided a laugh and backhanded bonding. Half smoked, the cigarette was stubbed out and flicked aside.

"The other needle, you can use the other needle," The brilliant idea was paired with Michi slinging the bag from his shoulder and sifting through it.

" _No_ ," Sighing back, the woman drew her knee in. Reached into her boot and carefully extracted the small knife she'd kept since finding on sale in Kabuki. It was cheap, but had held it's own and proved reliable. Would do the same for the kid. And the Epipen wouldn't accomplish anything in her state. "give up, I can't fight anymore. You dropped your knife, didn't you? Take this. And leave that bag, you don't need it."

Though Ame thought they had gotten past the crying, water welled in the boy's eyes again. His fingers wrapped around the olive sheath of the offered knife, and the skin of his chin wrinkled as he accepted it. A cut off sniffle wracked his entire frame. Earned only a glower and stare that should have nipped it in the bud.

"Don't make that ugly face at me. I need a nap..." Turning onto her side Ame started to curl up. Yeah. A nap. Then she'd get up and find Iori. Take out the last obstacle on the board before leaving. Then maybe get a milkshake with Kamui. Or a smoothie. A mango smoothie with pineapple and oranges, maybe even strawberries if he had a taste for it. To her dismay, her arm was grabbed again, and she was forced to shake Michi off. Bat him away like a fly buzzing around her head.

"Just go already! I didn't get you this far for you to fuck it up!"

There was a moment of complete silence. Tense, and loaded with apprehension. Finally, the boy scooted away from her. His sniffling caught in his throat and he sucked in a breath through his clogged nose. Squeaked at her. Like that was something she could decipher. Then he got up. Took a hesitant step back, still half expecting Ame to stagger to her feet and join him, but she didn't move.

"Are you gonna die?"

"I'll be right behind you. Ten minutes." It was a shitty lie. Nobody believed it. Michi kept his eyes low, off to the side, just waiting for more. For the sake of everything they had just done, a tiny fib was worth it. He couldn't throw away their progress because his emotions were running rampant and he wanted a body guard. It would be easier for him to sneak out without her. She'd been crashing through the building from the beginning, and that did nothing but draw attention. Blow their cover.

With another slow step, the boy turned away. He glanced back again, only this time, his feet were carrying him around the crates. Ame watched him, unmoving, as he moved out of sight, and when he was gone, she could finally release the bottled breath of pain she'd been stifling. Curled into a ball holding her stomach and exhaled into the fabric over her knees with as little sound as she could manage. The sum of her injuries had reached a level she didn't want to calculate, and every breath she drew was far too excruciating to steady.

Alone, she could finally close her eyes.


	27. Search and Destroy

**A/N: Update! Ah! Hope you all enjoy, and again, thank you for your reviews. They crack me up and get me excited to write more, it's always great to hear your thoughts on the story. So here's Kamui's half. It got longer than intended so I cut it in half and the next chapter will be the rest. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shrill as the alarm had been, it was impossible to miss. Gintoki had taken the lead with Kagura still staring up at her brother from their last encounter. If the fact that he was out for blood wasn't enough, his harsh expression was. Sour was an understatement. They'd stopped him after he'd broken a man's kneecap.

Just one.

It wasn't like he'd crushed his windpipe, or broke his face, it was just a knee! But the Yorozuya and his sister had shifted from eliminating the enemy to trying to restrain Kamui, and that was inexcusable. It wasn't like he'd killed the guy. Yet. Left of him, Abuto was murmuring, just barely loud enough to hear.

"They'll be offended if you kill anyone..."

Glancing at him, the Captain made no discernible face. Didn't care. The hallway echoed with footsteps and voices, and they could hear others drawing near. If Gintoki wanted to waste his time saving all these people, he was free to do that. Maybe he'd like to hold a self-help seminar in the middle of the building while he was at it. Kamui, on the other hand, had more pressing matters to attend. Like finding that woman with the alcohol fetish and wringing Ame's location out of her.

"Hold it!"

Freezing mid-step, Gintoki turned to face an open doorway as a woman's voice called out to him. His group followed suit, and watched as said woman walked to the doorway and leaned against it. Didn't spring to attack, or put down her mug as she did. A trail of steam swirled over her drink, and she examined the group with mild interest.

"Oh, I see." As if speaking to herself, she cradled her cup in both hands and blew into her drink. A blanked was wrapped around her shoulders, and though she was dressed normally enough, her eyes were tired, and a pair of pink slippers adorned her feet. "You're the Yato."

Stepping past the group Kamui looked up at the woman. She was taller than him. Oddly relaxed for somebody that had stumbled upon an invasion.

"What of it?" His tone did nothing to intimidate her. The woman took a slow sip of her beverage. Shrugged.

"You're here to find that girl, right? Amy, or Ame, or Amm-" Her voice trailed off as she searched for more names that could fit, but Kagura took to her brother's side, excited at the lead. It was time for her to show her special investigative skills. This was her moment.

"Do you know her?"

"Not really. Iori had her moved upstairs... Or was it downstairs? On this floor? No, no, probably downstairs..." Again, the woman trailed off. Rambled a list of rooms that held no significance to Kamui. He started to say something to her, but Kagura cut in before he could.

"Downstairs? So she's here? With Iori?" The girl had latched onto the conversation, and behind her, Abuto glanced at Gintoki. They knew where this was going. Kamui was going to break away from them and crash into whatever room Ame was in. Tear through anybody he saw.

"Oh, no. Not with her. Iori is somewhere else. Probably her room. Or the kitchen. Or the loading dock. Maybe the main hall? I don't know. This isn't my business, kill them all for all I care." With that, the woman backed into the room and closed the door. Clicked the lock in place, and left the group to ponder their confirmed suspicions. Kamui, on the other hand, didn't care to stick to the rigid moral code Gintoki and his sister were enforcing. He didn't need a group. He could take care of them all on his own.

Now that he knew where to start...

His legs carried him of their own accord. Didn't wait for the others to catch up or join. He walked right into the open halls with no regard for being spotted. Even when multiple voices called out to him with the threat of capture and further obstacles, his mind was blank beyond the confirmation he'd received.

"We found them! In the East hall!" A whistle was blown, and in the approaching crowd of no less than a dozen people, metal rang out. Knives, guns, Kamui wasn't sure. it didn't matter. Iori had taken Ame, and he was going to find her. Both of them. If Ame was leaving him, he was going to kill her too. But Iori first. For tempting the woman away with her lesbian nuances and womanly wiles that were probably the standard; considering the responses he got when he assumed Ame was normal. His pace increased at the sound of a challenge, and while the group charged forth, Kamui hardly reacted. Took one good step before immersing himself in the sea and chopping them down.

They were unprepared to deal with the likes of him. Went down easily. All of them fell. Their weight was thrown around and the walls gave out under the force of impact as he batted them aside. In the background, the familiar cries of restraint sounded, and he turned back to peer at Gintoki and Kagura as they rushed to join him, but he was already the last one standing. Blood had been drawn and slashed the walls, and the pool of writhing, groaning bodies at his feet proved that he hadn't stepped out of line.

Even as Gintoki stopped at the edge and eyed his work with unnecessary alarm, Kamui could tell that he disapproved. That he thought his moral code was universal, and something that everybody should jump on board with. But while the world needed people like Gintoki, it also needed people like Kamui. Somebody had to be the criminal. And at this point, Abuto wasn't the only one hiding something from Kamui.

He'd seen those tight-lipped glances they'd been exchanging all night, and he wasn't pleased.

Everybody below him had been broken in some form or another, but they were still breathing. Barely, maybe, but they were alive and well. For the most part. And would continue their lives as amputees or with intense physical therapy. Kagura met his gaze, unintimidated by the challenge in his eyes. To say something. Anything. If they said one more thing to him, he was going to make them the new objects of his aggression.

As he waited to see the response, a pop radiated through the hall, and his side was struck by a foreign object. Gintoki perked up and set their eyes beyond him, and Kagura stared at the wound of his torso. On the opposite end of the hall, somebody was launched past his line of sight. Abuto appeared, unfazed and fingering his metal arm. Caught the tail end of Kamui turning towards the man that had shot him.

"Oi! Wait-"

"Nii-Chan!"

The gun wielding man released another shot that hit his shoulder, and Kamui walked directly to him. Even as he started to back away, his fate was sealed. He tried to make a mad dash for the stairwell, but his effort was futile. With one lunge, the Captain had him in his grasp and slammed his head into the drywall beside them; not surprised when it gave and made a perfectly sized hole to carry the man's neck.

"Abuto," Barely turning back to the group, Kamui contemplated what he would do with Gintoki and Kagura after this. He didn't want them around anymore. At the sound of his name, the older man straightened his shoulders and offered his full attention. "Bring Iori to me." It was a solid plan. If Abuto didn't come through, Kamui could dock his pay and call it even.

"And why would you be looking for me, little Ginger-snap Fuck?"

At the head of the stairs, the woman in question stood in all her glory. Short sword drawn, and with more Yato fodder at her back. She'd been watching. Troops rushed down the stairwell on either side of her as she took her time. Strolled to the foot of the stairs while her men surrounded Kamui's foursome, guns and swords drawn. Just waiting for one of them to make a wrong move. Gintoki eyed the small militia and kept his hand on his bokken. Knew that the wall of people wouldn't discourage Kamui from starting a war. At his back, Kagura dropped her stance with her hands ready to strike the first person that approached.

Seeing that his job was already done, Abuto watched as the injured people further down the hall were hauled off one by one. Most likely, Ame could hold her own for a while. They'd have to deal with this first.

"You know why I'm here." Matter-of-factly accusing the woman, Kamui took a step forward. He knew she was going to make a run for the crossing hall. She was going to leave her men to die as a necessary sacrifice to preserve her own life, but she wasn't getting away from him.

"Did you lose something? Thought I picked it up?"

"We know Ame is here, yes!" Kagura barely took her eyes off the men in front of her to glance at the raven haired woman. So that was Iori? She hadn't known what to expect, and was disappointment. She almost thought it would be a hardened, hairy veteran, covered in scars and maybe missing an ear. Though the woman did have a prominent scar across her neck, it wasn't enough to qualify her for Iori status.

"Ame?" Smiling the name, Iori tilted her head. "Haven't seen her. Did she leave you? Got tired of boring _white picket fence_ , family dog, and _budding_ _parenthood_?"

"We don't _have_ any of that!"

Wide eyed, Abuto kept his back to Kamui and the woman. Maybe Iori wouldn't blow their silence and ruin everything.

"What? You don't know?" A frown took the woman's features as her chocolate gaze drilled into the seas of Kamui's eyes. Then her grin returned; full force."You _don't_ know." It was as if she had stumbled upon a gem mine. She drew in a breath, and Abuto saw the catastrophe approaching. Knew he had to do something to stop it.

"Oh- oh- they stabbed me!" Shouting the words, he grasped at his stomach. "It hurts!" The three members of his group couldn't help but slowly turn back to him, confused. Likely paired with everybody else. "They're attacking me back here- somebody stop them!" Quickly grabbing onto the gun closest to him, he snatched the man forward and threw him to the ground. In that one motion, he started a war. Everybody started to move. People charged towards their small group, guns went off, and before he knew it, the hallway had descended to madness.

Bokken drawn, Gintoki deflected a sword and ducked under another. Kagura sent two men back with a roundhouse across their ribs. Kamui was nearly overpowered by the wall that slammed into him. The humans seemed to know that he was stronger, and adequately focused their man power on bringing him down. Multiple people crashed into his sides in an attempt at a dog pile, and he caught sight of Iori doing exactly as he predicted. Dashing down the hallway. Brute force was required to rip the men from himself and obtain any semblance of freedom, but they kept coming. No matter how man he shook off, tossed away, or shoved back, their numbers were anything but small. When more hands leapt to his limbs, and a blade was pushed into his back, he snapped.

He didn't have time for this.

Twisting around to shake the oppressive grasps again, his fist slammed into a man's face. Sent him down the hall; sprawled and disoriented. His knee jammed into an unknown stomach, and his leg immediately stretched into a kick that crushed bone under the force of impact.

Kagura blocked a fist and countered by grasping the woman's lapel to send her flying into the ground.

"Nii-Nii!" She tried to call out to her brother, but his lack of response was evidence enough that she wasn't getting through. Dodging a blade, the girl jabbed into her new opponent's stomach, then glanced towards her brother. The sight was gruesome. More than she'd expected. Through an array of corpses, he was picking himself up from the ground; splattered with blood and slowly prying himself from the grasps of more people. His hand cut through a torso, and a spray of red hit the wall as the person in front of him fell.

"It's no use, kid-" Slamming a woman into the ground, Abuto twisted around to catch a sword with his metal arm. His boot shot into the man's knee and a sickening snap resounded over the many battle cries around them. Kamui had the right idea before. If they couldn't kill the humans, knees were great ways to subdue them.

"We can take care of this!" Already aware of Kamui's shift, Gintoki blocked a sword and managed to connect with a neck. The people kept coming, but Kamui's departure would have no impact on their ability to take them out. It was probably better if he left; seeing as to how many people he'd killed in the span of mere seconds. If he wanted to chase after that woman, nobody would stop him.

And nobody did. Iori had a head start, but Kamui was nearly behind her. Running full speed and determined to get his hands on her.

She thought she had a clear opening, but his footsteps let on that he'd given chase. It wasn't a big deal. She knew the building better than anybody. But then she glanced back.

Impossibly wide eyes greeted her, and the smile that he wore wasn't any less alarming. He was gaining on her with startling speed, and the woman needed a change of direction. It wasn't fair. She was being attacked because her girlfriend hadn't realized that they belonged together yet. And if that man, the ginger, kept getting in the way, Ame would never have the chance to see how wrong she had been in leaving.

Spinning around to face the oncoming threat, Iori slashed towards him. His open hand cut by her and she ducked under him as he passed, then turned for an adjoining hall. The moment she passed, the wall itself exploded as the man crashed through; bleeding through his shirt but in no way inhibited by the damage. She ducked into a door, knowing full well that he would take out half of the wall with his entrance, and when he did, the nozzles were pulled from water heating canisters and hot steam poured over him.

But that didn't stop him.

Iori hefted a tool box up and swung it towards the man as he advanced through the steam, and it connected with a satisfying crack and jingle of the metal within. Threw him off to the side and gave almost enough time for her to make for the exit, but when the man picked himself up, she launched the box at him. Thought it would have the same outcome. Plastic splintered, and tools washed over the room. He swiped at her again, and in an attempt at dodging his grasp, Iori threw her weight aside. Just barely avoided death, because apparently, he was out to kill her. His fist returned in a fraction of a second, and she barely had time to poise her short sword as a spike for his chest. It connected. Stabbed through the man, and his actions came to a halt.

Two large eyes stared up at Kamui in wait. Expected him to crumble, or show any sign of injury. His gaze dropped to the sword, and as Iori thought that his storm had died out, he took hold of her sword. Grasped the blade, impartial to his own blood; spraying over not only the woman, but his sleeves and sprinkling the floor. Crying out in surprise, Iori backed away, and took her blade with her, but before she could form another plan, she was caught and knocked to the ground. Quickly followed by a fist she had no intention of meeting. He dented the floor under her. Broke through the tile and wood, and as she gaped up at him and his quickly healing burns, the ground gave out.

Even the sword seemed to have no effect. As she fell, the man followed suit. Crashed through the wooden support beams and was unfazed by their landing on the concrete below. Iori scrambled away. Swiped her dropped sword up and chose the nearest door. Had to escape him, before he actually caught her. That hit hadn't been anything to downplay, she could have lost her collarbone or her head altogether. Ame hadn't been joking. He wasn't just an Amanto, he was a _monster_. All because she was a woman in love with the person that he thought he owned. And he was just behind her with another attack that she didn't care to receive.

An approaching swarm of her men provided an easy break, and she slid towards them, then around a corner as Kamui tore through the boundary behind her. Took another path and tried to shake him off. Her men hadn't slowed him down in the slightest. It was as if they'd exploded on impact; the ceiling, walls, and floor were nothing but a blank canvas to Kamui, and even the circular light over head died when he threw a person into it.

She just had to make it to the bomb shelter. It wasn't far. She gained time the moment they'd fallen, and with more people rushing to subdue the man, she counted herself as safe. Slipped down another stairwell and tucked herself beyond the steel door to lock it from the inside; take an overdue breath and plan her attack.

He thought he was victorious for now. But he didn't know where Ame was; that she had escaped her cell, and he wasn't going to run over Iori so easily.

Not yet.

The multiple people that confronted Kamui had too much ego to be spared. He wouldn't have been easier on them if they had run, but if they thought that he would be brought down by them, _humans_ , they were mistaken. As far as he was concerned, all of them played a part in Iori's plan, and the blame of such equally shined upon his victims. For being on Iori's team. He extracted his revenge one at a time; favoring no gender or weapon over the other, until he found himself in a silent hall under the concealment of partial darkness; alone. Iori had escaped. Run off and likely hidden herself to avoid his wrath.

With the raven haired pirate out of the picture, he didn't know where to start looking for Ame. Didn't even know where he was in the building.

He shook his hands off, paying the dismembered and crushed bodies around him no mind as a stream of consciousness reentered his mind. This was why Gintoki and Kagura had no business being there. The walk to another stairwell brought familiar voices. Abuto and Kagura, not too far off, and Kamui ascended the steps as a bullet pushed its way from his chest and hit the metal ground with a sharp ring. He must have been underground. They had been on the first floor, and last he heard, Ame should have been underground as well. Or was it upstairs? He couldn't remember. Somewhere.

"That's that kid! Catch him!" Gintoki was the next to speak, and as Kamui reached the head of the stairwell, a blond boy crashed into his stomach. Fell backwards as Kagura came into view behind him; swinging a floor lamp.

"I got him!"

"No- no- are you crazy?! You're gonna kill him!" The silver haired samurai was quick behind the girl; hand outstretched The lamp was thrown, and Kamui plucked it from the air with one hand as he studied the boy at his feet. Set the lamp down, as though it wasn't an unusual weapon that Kagura had manifested from thin air. Once the approaching pair caught sight of Kamui, they skidded to a halt. Abuto emerged from a nearby doorway, arms crossed and turned to the reformed group.

"Nobody in there."

At Kamui's feet, steel irises were transfixed on him. Likely taking in the sight of his bloodstained hands and pants. Or face. He hadn't been paying attention, but knew that he had been all but bathed in it.

"This is the kid?" He repeated, and Gintoki stepped forward. Seemed to have more faith in him when he was faced with a child.

"He's gotta be."

Said boy hadn't moved an inch. His yukata was faded jade and had been stained red as well, as if he had been a part of the previous action, but he didn't appear to be injured. Kamui stooped down to pick the kid up. Raised him to eye level, and offered a smile.


	28. The Secret

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and credit to Noniebee** ** ** ** **(4352183)****** for brainstorming with me and pretty much plotting out the rest of these scenes. She's fucking brilliant! Hopefully, the last few chapters haven't left you too on edge. This will probably quell that, but raise a few more issues, etc. We're almost at the end, folks! :D**

* * *

Kagura and Gintoki were able to breath a sigh of relief at the sight of Kamui not attacking the child and appearing to be fully aware of himself again. Steel eyes fixated on the sapphire pools of Kamui's gaze. The kid had been caught. After lifting him up, Kamui grinned in greeting, but the child seemed suspicious. The first sign was resistance. Despite his cheerful expression, the boy struggled against the hands under his armpits and started to kick.

"Let me go! My Nee-San will beat you up! She'll kill you!" It was a good start, if he had to say so himself. He'd thought the kid would do nothing but stare at him, dumbstruck, but here he was fighting to be released and trying to kick Kamui in the stomach. As the rest of his group joined him in a loose circle of observation, Kamui kept the kid suspended.

"Is that so?" Only a "yeah" was received. Maybe the kid had information. Something about people other than his big sister. Kamui could strike a deal with him if he cooperated. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"We can help you get there. Are you leaving?" Abuto didn't move or approach, but at his voice, the kid twisted to face him.

"You're the _enemy_! We _never_ trust the enemy!"

"Enemy? Hmm, I think he thinks we're one of those pirates. Gin-Chan, tell him that we are not pirates. We don't even have peg legs or hook hands." Kagura held her hand up to prove that it was normal. Wiggled her fingers for the boy to see, but he wasn't impressed. Her statement was met with the ash blond Yato across from her frowning.

"Have you seen any peg legs and hook hands here?" His question caused the girl to tilt her head and look up to the ceiling. Deeply contemplate whether she had seen any run-of-the-mill pirates lurking about.

"Enemy? Where'd you learn a word like that?" Ignoring the two, Kamui kept his eyes on the kid. This was probably his last chance at insight. If the kid didn't know anything, he'd have to tear the building apart from top to bottom. When the kid didn't answer him, he changed course. "Tell us where you're going and we'll take you. We're leaving, anyway."

At that, the boy frowned up at Kamui. Seemed to gauge whether he believed the man, but conceded. Likely didn't know where to start.

"A snack shop- Otose's snack shop."

"Huh? What'd you say kid?" Perking up at the name, Gintoki took a step forward. Moved to Kamui's side to get a good look at the boy. He knew it. That had to be the one, and Ame had paid him to take the kid if she couldn't. With this, he wouldn't have to return the money. His half of the deal would be upheld, and Ame would be pleased that they had managed to take him in. A foot shot into Gintoki's jaw and the boy started to struggle as he was knocked back.

"I'm _not_ a kid! I'm a _soldier_! My Nee-San said I'm a _soldier_!"

Hand to his chin, the Yorozuya glared at the apparent soldier as Kamui grinned.

"That's a strange sister you have"

"She would get along with the the Human were looking for!" Bouncing into view, Kagura peered up at the boy and his futile fight to break away from Kamui was abandoned once more. Then his face puckered, and his brows drew up. Confusion laced through Kagura as she stared back. Couldn't think of how she'd made the kid cry. All she'd said was that they'd get along. Be best friends, maybe.

With a glance at Abuto, Kamui received a small nod. A prompt that they were thinking the same thing.

"Hey, soldier, where's your big sister?"

"I can't tell you..." Kamui's wrists were grabbed as the kid averted his gaze. Sealed his lips and stared at the floor beyond his feet.

"Why not?"

"She needed to take a nap so she's hidden." That earned another knowing glance from Abuto, and he stepped forward to take the kid from Kamui. Held him up, as if it was necessary. Like they could hear him more clearly if he was face level. "You'll never find her! I'm not gonna let you hurt her!"

"Brat," As the silver haired samurai started, the kid eyed him. Seemed to dislike him for no particular reason other than the fact that he'd called him a kid. Maybe he'd like his new title better. "We're friends of your idiot Nee-San."

"I don't believe you!" Almost without warning, the kicking started up again. Kamui stepped back and the kid dug into his yukata. Obviously pulled out a weapon to attack. Subtlety wasn't his strong suit, apparently. His foot shot into Abuto's groin, and the older Yato doubled over as he dropped the boy. Cradled his crotch. The kid, on the other hand, cringed from the impact of the floor, still holding his knife but far too jilted to escape.

Then Kamui saw it. He crouched in front of the boy and took hold of the sheath that had been abandoned in the fall. Was positive that he had seen it before. While the kid was down, he stole the opportunity of relieving him of the blade and piecing it back together with the sheath while Kagura peered over his shoulder. He knew it. This kid was the one Ame had been trying to get, and they had definitely met one another in their time there.

"This is Ame's..." Murmuring under his breath, Kamui held the boot knife towards the kid, no longer smiling, but pensively digging the information out of his eyes. "Is she hurt?"

There was a pause that told him the answer before the kid responded. Abuto was still on the fringe of recovery behind the kid, but glanced to the side at Kamui. Possibly trying to listen, but wishing to decapitate the boy in front of him. With a slow nod, the boy shifted his gaze, and Kamui mirrored the look.

"Where?"

"We'll take you to the snack shop if you show us where she is." Stepping to the Captain's side, Gintoki offered his hand to the boy. Kamui glanced up at him as his assistance was accepted. "We just want to help her."

"It's the truth, kid-" Straining past his pain, Abuto managed to finally remove his hands from his crotch.

"We came here looking for her! See that dummy?" Pointing to her brother, Kagura grinned. Kamui gazed up at the child, still on the balls of his feet as his sister pleaded his case. Maybe her and Gintoki tagging along wasn't so bad. Hands pinched at his face and his mouth was pulled into an unnatural frown as Kagura leaned over his shoulder. "This is her boyfriend!" Again, Kamui's face was forcefully shifted, and he turned away to smack at Kagura's hands.

"Boyfriend?"

"And he's been through a lot to find her." Abuto, finally regaining his breath took to his feet and glared down at the boy as Kamui smiled up at him.

"Where is she?" He asked again, and the kid's face contorted. His brows scrunched together, and his eyes squinted at the Captain. Instead of saying a word, he took Kamui by the hand, undisturbed by the dried blood, and led him away. The group followed, and with each step, quiet settled over them. They didn't bother looking at one another, and none dared to break the ominous spell as they entered an oversized warehouse, filled with wooden crates. Some had broken open, and fragmented glass littered the floor; decorating the scene around the still bodies on the ground.

As they walked, a low sniffle sounded, and Kamui glanced down at the kid as he pointed to a man in blue yukata, more specifically, at a sword beside him.

"He got her..." They didn't stop. Kept on until they rounded a corner of containers, and at the sight, and scent of blood, Kamui released the boy's hand.

"Ame-" The moment she was in sight, Kamui left the kid's side. Gasped as he dropped down to the woman and dragged her into his lap. She didn't move. Seemed to be doing exactly as the boy had said; taking a nap. But Kamui knew that Ame was a light sleeper. She never napped before using a needle box if she was injured. Badly bruised, and limp against his hands, the woman showed no resistance when he took hold of her arm to check for a heartbeat. All he felt was his own. His fingers jumped to the pulse point of her neck searching for anything that could pass.

Three forms appeared from beyond the crates and upon seeing his frantic examination of the woman, halted. Didn't dare to move any closer, or pass the onlooking child that hadn't rounded the crates. Kamui repeated her name as though it would bring her back to her senses. Dissuade her from actually dying, or whatever she thought she was doing. She'd skipped Monday. Owed him an extra trap, and explanation for her weird behavior. Even when he lifted the woman to his lips, she didn't respond. Just laid there, with her head hung over his arm. Oblivious to his mouth against her jaw, and the tight hug he had pulled her into.

Gintoki, of all people, was the first to move. Joined Kamui on the ground to check the woman's vitals. Didn't pay any mind to the Yato cradling her when he pressed his pointer and middle fingers into her wrist. As the boy from before wiped at his face, Abuto placed a hand on his head. Nothing much, but a reminder that he wasn't the only one concerned. Kagura didn't move. Didn't want to confirm the sight for herself.

"Do you feel a pulse?" Turning to the Yorozuya, Kamui lowered the woman. Allowed Gintoki to try to find one at her neck for himself. He wouldn't accept a no. He hadn't felt anything, but he wouldn't take that for an answer.

"It's there. Barely..."

"She said- went to sleep- but- didn't want it-" Though his words were barely decipherable, the boy made his way to the men's sides and reached into a red bag that had been abandoned on the floor behind Kamui. He took a needle and held it up for them to see, teary eyed and trying to contain another sniffle. Kamui accepted the object from him and eyed it, reading the side aloud.

"An epi-pen? What is it?"

Frowning at the needle, Gintoki glanced down at the woman. Why an epi-pen? Had she eaten something bad? As Kamui turned it over in his hands, it struck Gintoki. The ingredients were on the side, in bold black letters, and he grasped the Yato's wrist to stop the turn of the label. Ignored the glare Kamui set on him as he pointed at the line.

"Adrenaline- It's adrenaline-"

"Adrenaline?" Still staring at the label, Kamui echoed the word in his mind.

"Might kick her pulse back up." Gintoki's idea was more than they had, and probably couldn't do worse damage. Couldn't make Ame any worse than she already appeared. They could get her to the hospital in about a quarter of an hour if they rushed. He looked at the Yorozuya and received a tentative nod. Took that as agreement. They were thinking the same thing. Even if it didn't work, it was worth a try. As Kamui pulled the cover off the needle, the boy grabbed his arm.

"She didn't want it-"

That kid didn't know what he was on about. Even if he did, Kamui would have probably done the same. This wasn't Ame's choice anymore. It wasn't anybody's decision but Kamui's, and it was only right that he did it. The needle was jabbed into Ame's arm and injected. Better than nothing. For now, he needed to get her back to a doctor, because she was determined to kill herself. Slack as she was, Ame was no problem to gather and lift. He carried her past his sister and Abuto, not sparing a single glance. Not waiting for Gintoki to stand, or for the kid to follow, and none of them even looked at him.

Ame was more of an idiot than he'd thought. The boxes hadn't even been a good hiding spot, and she'd taken on a samurai alone. Being there, going after some kid without telling him, was bad enough, but she should have known that samurai were probably the highest step on the human scale. Sure Kamui hated weak people, but he'd have preferred her to be one of them at that moment. Instead of throwing herself in harm's way every chance she got. Maybe if Ame was less forceful. Meek, and agreeable, they wouldn't have to keep doing this.

Iori was as good as dead when he saw her again.

As they walked, a slight twitch of the woman's leg was the first sign of life. It was followed by a low groan of pain stole not only the attention of the Captain, but everybody with him. Kamui's shirt was grasped, and he glanced down at Ame as she picked her head up. Winced as she leaned into him. Her free hand wrapped over her side and she shifted in place. Then she looked up at him. Ignored his frown.

"Kamui," His name was a sigh, and nothing more. The four at his sides sped up to confirm what they'd heard and get a good look at Ame as she grinned. "let's get a smoothie."

Really? That was all she had to say for herself? After all that time; her leaving, and him having to track her down... She wanted a smoothie? No apology? No explanation? Food? He didn't have time for food right now, and neither did she!

"Everybody's so angry-" Glancing around herself, Ame was met with nothing but frowns and solemn glances. Nobody even responded to her. Just walked on, as if she wasn't even there. "Michi?"

"Nee-San! I'm here!" As the boy waved up at her and hopped beside Kamui, Ame shook her head and leaned back into the man.

"That's a _stupid_ name..."

* * *

Red landing lights against the night sky was the first indication that they had reached the hospital. The trip had taken longer than Kamui had expected, but as they neared the door, a woman in a pale nurse's uniform was exhaling a trail of smoke. Calmly enjoying her smoke break until the group came into view. Kamui recognized her immediately. The same woman that had been monitoring Ame's charts and performing weekly check ups. As she caught sight of them, more specifically, the woman Kamui was parading around like a festival ornament, her jaw dropped.

"What _happened_ to her?!" Her hands shot up to Ame's neck and pressed into her pulse point, and the woman in question lazily turned away from Kamui's chest. Fixed her hazel gaze on the nurse as though she hadn't been expecting company and had the audacity to grin.

"Oh, I've been taking it easy- everything's fine- peachy-"

"It's _not_ peachy!" Snapping back, the nurse peered up at Kamui. He was frowning down at her with nearly the same amount of alarm in his eyes, and didn't have the words to explain what had happened. He didn't even know what had happened. Just that she was like this right now, and everybody needed to accept that and fix her. At most, the man could only thrust Ame into people's faces and hope they could do something to make it better. With a wave of her hand, the nurse led the group into the hospital with renewed urgency as she called out to other medical personell, and panic set over the room. A stretcher was rolled in front of the man and he carefully placed Ame on it to be carted away by the people he'd almost committed to memory at this point.

Didn't know their names, but their faces were familiar, and he hadn't seen them as anxious as they were now; shouting for papers and equipment. Ame had been in and out of consciousness for most of the walk, and now that she was in the hospital, her tired gaze swept over the people around her once before fading altogether, and from the look of it, she was asleep again. For a while, Kamui stuck beside the cart, and everybody followed. Abuto was behind him, Gintoki, Kagura, and the kid had all but blocked the hallway. Then the nurse turned back to him as they rushed ahead.

"It looks like a lot of blood, but that's just because of the miscarriage."

The words froze him in his tracks. What? Abuto nearly crashed into his back, and as the cart was further wheeled away, Kamui could do nothing but stare after the group. Gawk at the nurse, frowning and suspecting that he'd misheard. Fallen victim to another faulty chart. The medical team disappeared from sight, and Kamui remained still. A miscarriage? Since when was Ame pregnant? How could she be? As if a match had been struck, the secret that had been kept from him was illuminated, and full realization hit Kamui like a punch in the gut.

"Gin-Chan, what's a Miss Cabbage?"

Slowly turning to look at Kagura, Gintoki was unable to shake the despondent air that had come over him.

As Kamui stared on, a palm landed on his shoulder. Was intended to be some form of consolation, but before Abuto could say a word, the Captain moved. Whipped around to strike him, and he stumbled back as Kamui glared directly into his eyes.

"You _knew_!" As Abuto stepped back, the others held their ground. Just watched. Kamui advanced towards the older man; hands balled and tight jawed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't my place!" Another swipe was narrowly avoided, and the men passed their audience. Abuto put his hands up. Prepared himself to block if need be as Kamui continued to move towards him. Wanted to take his frustration out on anybody he could and decided that his second in command fit the part. The younger man's leg kicked into a wheel chair and it rolled in front of him as Abuto tried to explain his innocence. "She was going to tell you- I'm _sure_ she tried to tell you!"

That seemed to do it. Stopped Kamui, though left him on the offensive and ready to continue trying to abuse his friend.

" _What_?"

"Last time I saw her, she was _going_ to tell you. That old lady- Otose- She told her to tell you. _I_ told her to tell you. She had the papers and everything- unidentified hormones and stuff- _I dunno._ She didn't think you'd believe her! Didn't she try?" Kamui's brow had remained drawn into a tight line that showed no sign of easing. He stared at the older man; his childhood mentor. Recalled the last time he'd spoken with Ame as he glared across the hallway, still wanting to blame Abuto. All Ame had told him was that she bought gauze. It was weird, sure, and she had been jumpy, but... Abuto held his ground and reasserted his point. Didn't give Kamui enough time to gather himself and choose the proper response. "If you really even _cared_ , you should have _known_ that something was wrong."

The line made Kamui recoil. He leaned back, insulted and astounded by the insinuation. Could have been knocked off of his feet. His wrath quelled and was transformed into quiet. "Don't you have the _balls_ to ask when something is wrong? You should know her well enough now- know how she is-" Anger leaked away to a stern lifelessness that burned out any wick that fueled Kamui. "You need to listen. Not with just your ears, but with your _heart_... Listen, I ain't good with all this mushy stuff, but- it was obvious..."

Statuesque in every way, Kamui eyed the older man. His mouth opened, as if he had a defense, but quickly closed. Then he turned to the wheelchair. Picked it up and crushed it in his palms like a paper ball. The wheels popped out of their frames and rolled away as everybody moved back from him, and he threw it to the ground. Left a dent in the beige tile. With a tight jaw, and too much on his mind, he started down the hallway and stormed past Abuto.

Didn't care to look at the older man or any of the audience as he let himself out of the hospital for fresh air.


	29. Acceptance (Is A Quiet Room)

**A/N: This update took an extra day, since I'm booked with work all week. Will try to update again before the week is out, if I can find the time. Props to** **Noniebee** ** ** ** **(4352183), as usual, for brainstorming and being awesome. :)  
********

* * *

Everybody had been keeping secrets from Kamui. They had all known, and purposefully withheld the information. Abuto. That old lady. Gintoki. Kagura might have been oblivious, and he didn't think the kid, Michi had anything to do with it, but even Ame. She hadn't told him. Of all their days together, the months that they'd spent in a false feud and privately exchanging affection, he'd have thought she could have told him anything. Even if she never spoke of herself, and only divulged her past due to unforeseen circumstances, he thought they were closer.

While it was true that he hadn't told her anything about himself, they didn't need that. Didn't need the trivial bonding of running through past tragedies to establish a connection. All that had mattered was that they clicked. Without all of the nonsensical details. They got along, and didn't care to pry or dwell on things beyond their control. He hadn't even known how old she was until she'd been poisoned; nothing mattered other than the present.

But there they were.

Experiencing a miscarriage that Kamui didn't even know was possible until the nurse blurted the news to him and went on as though it wasn't an issue or profound news that stumped him and could have brought him to his knees. A kid. He could have had a baby, and nobody had told him. Ame's behavior made sense now, but he wished she had said something. He had a right to know. If anybody did, it was Kamui, and she should have told him before consulting other people. Assuming that he would dismiss her as easily as when Abuto told him there was a ship pursuing them.

The yard of the hospital was bathed in a certain stillness that could have brought peace to Kamui's racing mind. Could have, but didn't. It was like any other day; the Human rushing into danger and him having to pluck her out of it. Just like before. Only now, his chest was aching almost as badly as his head and he didn't know what to do about it.

Brick sitting areas were nothing but an object of his aggression, and he'd kicked most the benches and half walls to nothing but loose stones and dust. Couldn't think of anything else to do. Didn't understand why Ame would run off and pursue the kid without telling him such important news. He wouldn't have shunned her. Wouldn't have doubted her. Especially if she had the paperwork Abuto had mentioned. It would have been revolutionary, a life changing moment that Kamui would have gladly given himself to. But here he was. On the tail end of what would have been good news and beating random walls for no reason other than his own mental stability.

He could go after Iori.

While Ame was still down, he could get the woman and show her how merciless the Captain of a Yato fleet could be. Destroy her, and anybody else that had participated in overpowering Ame. He didn't believe that it was a solitary effort. Iori couldn't have done it alone, and Kamui was sure that the woman had employed underhanded techniques to isolate his Human. Subdue his Human; what should have been the resting, carefully spoiled mother of his first child. Iori had taken that from him without him even knowing, and she needed to be eliminated.

If Kamui was going to be directly hurt by her delusional possession of Ame, he was going to reciprocate. He understood why the woman had wanted her guns and drawn on her their first encounter. It made sense now, and he would be the one to remedy the situation. For his own peace of mind, if nothing else. If he didn't, he would murder Abuto and everybody else that had silently exchanged knowing glances behind his back. If Abuto had told him, he would have known something was wrong the first day that Ame hadn't returned to the room. He would have looked for her sooner. Instead of assuming the worst. That she had left him for no apparent reason and hadn't said a word about it.

Abuto had been right. He knew something was off, and Ame had been acting strangely since the day they had returned to the hospital. She'd been looking at him differently, and skittish when he was around. If everything had been normal, and she had left of her own accord, he'd had gotten an earful and a chance to change her mind.

"Oi, Nii-San!"

Glancing towards the entrance of the hospital, Kamui found the kid from earlier running to his side. He glared down at the boy, Michi, still on the edge of smashing anybody or thing that came near. His hand brushed against another brick wall, just ready to demolish it, but with the kid in front of him, his attention was stolen.

Two large steel irises set on Kamui, and the boy approached with no regard for safety. Didn't bat an eye at the rubble around them, or the tense air surrounding Kamui.

"Are you okay?"

"Go away." His advice was ignored. As if he hadn't spoken at all. Instead, Michi stepped around him, hands behind his back and curiously examining Kamui's stiff posture.

"I have to go soon. The grandpa told me so." From behind the tall wall of garden bushes, Gintoki cringed. Grandpa. He wasn't anybody's grandpa! Kagura slapped a hand over her mouth and grinned up at him as he shot her a warning glance.

Kamui didn't care. The kid could rush off to sail foreign seas in search of a holy grail, and he still wouldn't give it a second thought. "Nee-San was really amazing. You should have seen it. When she got thrown in with me, she was already hurt, but she got us out and fought all those people. I'd never seen anybody die before, but she said-"

"Kid, I'm warning you." This wasn't anything that he wanted to hear. The last thing Kamui needed was somebody gushing over Ame. Reminding him of the woman that he was probably going to strangle once they were alone. Or at the very least, say mean things. Lots of really mean things. His nails dug into the brick they had previously been against, and dust trailed from the indent. Should have been enough to let on that he was going to throw one at the kid.

Michi shook his head. Took Kamui's words with a grain of salt.

"No- no- The other Nee-San, she was gonna blow things up. Kaboom!" His arms flung over his head, and for a second, Kamui could have sworn Kagura had possessed the boy. "But Nee-San didn't let that happen. My mom died when I was really young, but she used to say things all the time. Lots of things. Smart things. Like when stuff got hard there was always somebody there. A helper. She said to look for a helper, and-"

"Stop _talking_!" Snapping the line at the boy, Kamui felt his entire body go rigid. Michi stared up at him, mouth finally shut and wide eyed. "You keep talking about her- _I don't want to hear it_!" Before Kamui could get another word out, Gintoki appeared from the same place the boy had. Walked around the bushes, and stopped just behind Michi. As he did, a single covered bun and blue eye poked around the organic wall. The Yorozuya's hand settled on Michi's shoulder, and Kamui eyed him as he urged the boy back.

"You know..." A pause took the man's speech, for only a second before he found the right words. "I think he's trying to say that Humans, whether they're fetuses or women carrying them, even grown men, can't be strong forever."

Sinking back a step, Kamui couldn't break his gaze from the crimson eyes that bored into him. Tried to communicate some universally silent language that he should have picked up on without more. But even so, the silver haired samurai delved deeper. "At one point or another, everybody is weak and can't support themselves. That's why we have friends. Family. Even complete strangers. To be strong for us when we can't be." Michi turned a ponderous eye to the man behind him, and Kamui's stiff shoulders lost a degree of intensity. "Especially when we've lost something precious. Nobody should have to do it alone... There are two people that are alone tonight. They probably really need each other right now..."

The words sank in, one syllable at a time, and Kamui was reduced to staring at the samurai's back as Michi was gently led away. Glanced back at him, more curious than afraid. And again, Kamui's rage had been quelled. Brought to the quiet place that acceptance resided in, as understanding knocked on the door. They walked away. Kagura took their side as soon as they reached the bushes, and briefly waved at him.

Then she turned. Dashed back and wrapped her arms around her brother; over the bends of his elbows.

"Nii-Nii, don't be sad."

He didn't move the entire time. Just let her hug him and skitter off behind her group as they continued on. Left him there, with nothing but the advice of the older man, and bitter droning of knowing.

He was probably right.

Kamui probably wasn't the only one overcome with emotion, and they had been left to suffer separately. Alone in every sense.

* * *

Leaning up, Ame cringed at the sting of her side. Hours had been spent, barely aware of the prodding and stitching that had been invested in her again. Just laying there, while doctors and nurses flashed lights in her eyes and asked her silly questions like if she remembered her name or her birthday. What color slips of paper and fabric were, and if she could feel her toes. She was pretty sure they'd pumped food into her while she was out, and had cut her clothes into useless scraps of garbage only fit for the rubbish bin.

Not that she would have been wearing them again, considering the stains, but that wasn't the point. Once the swarm had calmed, and they were satisfied with their work, they broke out into a congratulatory clap for their fellow health care providers. Praised one another for their techniques. Apparently, one of them was new, and Ame was their first experiment. And that was it.

When the room slowly grew emptier, and only a single nurse remained, Abuto was allowed in. His entrance was charged with apprehension. Bad news poured from his pores, and before he even spoke, Ame was upright.

"Kamui?"

Her question was met with a side glance, and slow shake of the man's head.

"He uh... Once he heard the news, he didn't stick around..."

"Oh..." Averting her gaze, Ame studied the cream tile beside her bed. Didn't broach the subject further.

"Are you..." Waving his arm towards the woman, then briefly up and down, the older man paused. His mouth twisted, and his brow raised. "Better?"

A single prompt nod was all that he received. If Kamui had left, it was safe to assume that he didn't want to see her. She hadn't wanted him to find out like he had. Had wanted to tell him herself, while everything was alright. Anything but this. His reaction was fitting, though. She couldn't have blamed him if she wanted to. Before she even knew it, she was speaking.

"Get me some clothes."

"What?"

Much to Abuto's horror, the woman threw her legs over the side of the bed. The nurse turned a wide eye to Ame as she tore the tape and needles from her arm, and the heart rate monitor flat lined.

"Miss-"

Free of her medical restraints, Ame grimaced as she worked her way onto unsteady feet and stood. She wasn't staying there. Needed something other than the hospital gown; she couldn't walk around in that.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taken aback by the woman's refusal of further treatment, Abuto held his hands out. Unsure of whether he should help her, or condemn her for being an idiot.

"Iori..."

"Miss! You can't-" The nurse, a short, nicely curved brunette, rounded the bed and reached to Ame's side. Tried to coax her back into the bed, but she pushed beyond her. It wasn't that bad. She'd probably had worse. Probably. Some time in the past, she wasn't sure right now. Ame had been cleaned up and fixed. That meant that she was fine to get back to what she was doing. If Iori thought that Ame would lay down and take this, she was mistaken. The woman had waged a war, and it wouldn't be abandoned for the false peace of beige walls and tile. The false peace of sterile tools, and a safe environment. Forgetting that something had been taken from her.

And Kamui.

Stolen out from under their noses, only to be rubbed in their faces.

"You need to stay here. Ame, don't be stupid; that's suicide." The voice of reason didn't even get Abuto a glare. Ame ignored him and passed by. Shrugged away from the nurse's hands. On her way to the door, the woman kept her hand over her side to apply just enough pressure to subdue the ache. If she could get out of the hospital, she was fit for anything.

Just as she crossed half of the distance to the door, a form beyond it froze her in her tracks. Said door was pulled open. In front of Ame stood an all-too-familiar, unnaturally serious, red haired man. His frown burned into her, and Ame could do nothing but stare as the room grew still. Kamui stepped inside. Pulled the door shut behind himself, and paid no mind to Abuto's alarmed gaze. Then he started towards Ame.

"K- Kamui-" Before the woman could retreat or collect herself, she was pulled into a loose embrace. Just held there, as a hand ran down the back of her head.

"It's okay." His voice was low. Barely audible, despite their closeness. "I'm here; you're not alone..." Raising her head, Ame peered up at the man. She couldn't help but frown. Expected something different when she saw him again. Anger. Despair. Anything that wasn't affection. Her hair bunched under his fingertips, and his arm around her tightened as he continued. Didn't give Ame enough time to fabricate a response. "You don't have to be strong anymore, I'm strong enough for the both of us."

That did it. Though Kamui hadn't known what would happen, the last line dug under the woman's skin. He didn't know anything else to do or say, but upon hearing the words, Ame buried her face into his shirt. Grabbed on to his chest and just stood there. Hiding in his arms, and trying to stifle the shake of her shoulders.

The room fell silent again, and Abuto shifted his gaze. Did the only thing he could to give them the privacy that the moment deserved.


	30. Down Time

**A/N: This chapter is intended to be a break from the intensity for the most part. Things got real fast, and while there's definitely more to come, everybody needed to gather themselves. Sorry for taking so long with this update! It wasn't my intention, but I got wrapped up in work and didn't have time for writing for a while. Then really wanted to write a two shot continuation of a previous Takasugi story, so got that done. Noniebee also really helped brainstorm a lot of this, and her profile can be found in the reviews if you wanna check out her stuff (she's awesome, you wanna). Hope you all enjoy this update, and thank you for your patience, reading, and the reviews! Also to the guest review, thank you for pointing out my typo (** **Umibouzu)! I have no clue how the heck that happened, and slipped by, as I look up names before writing to make sure they're spelled properly. Simple error, not intentional at all. :)  
**

* * *

Dim light blanketed the hospital room from a fluorescent tube above Ame's bed. The nurse had taken her leave shortly after realizing that Kamui was perfectly capable of keeping the woman in the room. Her first sign was when the man managed to walk her back and she compliantly sat down. Didn't question him in the slightest, but sank into herself and crossed her arms. She wouldn't allow the needles to be resituated in her arms, and had no intention of laying back, but after the trouble that the woman had been, the nurse couldn't ask for more.

She slipped the Yato man a needle, discreetly as possible, and showed him a line written on her clip board. In case Ame got out of hand.

Kamui took a seat beside Ame as she stared off to the side. She hadn't spoken a single word after he'd released her, and exhaustion clung to her features. Abuto grabbed a chair and sat in front of the glaring Captain. Took a moment to read the situation, then deemed it as okay for him to speak.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Azure eyes fixed on the older man, and Kamui drew in an even breath. None of the options were to restore what had been taken from them, and he knew it.

"Murder that bitch..." Ame was the first to speak. The words were low, barely muttered under her breath, but she peered at the men through hardened, tired eyes. "Let's fucking kill her."

Both men glanced over at her, and a slow nod took Kamui.

"She was warned." He stated, and as he spoke, his gaze drifted to the dark window behind Abuto. Somewhere out there, Iori was running around thinking that she had gotten off scot-free. "And she still has fingers to break."

"Get me another gun..." Nothing but a whisper carried the woman's words. Nobody moved. They let the request hang in the air, as if it was up for consideration, but an undercurrent let on that they were implying that Ame was out of the fight. That she couldn't be of use, and should obediently wait in the hospital for them to return to her in suits of sparkling silver armor, victorious after battling the beast. She wouldn't. She still had her pride, and she refused to just lay there, waiting for saviors, or heroes, or alien pirates that lived on a spaceship, to get her life together.

Kamui remained still. Glanced to the side and spent a few seconds churning the words over in his mind. Hadn't she done enough? She wanted the kid, and she had gotten him. Emerged gravely injured and not even on her own feet. She hadn't insulted him or made a single joke after waking up, so he could only assume that the damage was bad. Beyond whatever he'd initially expected. Even if Ame had always been steely and serious for the most part, she was in no condition to join him. But he'd learned his lesson the last time he'd refused to allow her to tag along.

"Ame..." Finally turning to face the woman, Kamui paused at the sight of her hazel eyes already fixed on him. His brow cinched, and the woman maintained her even frown. Already knew what he was going to say and was loaded with negotiation. He wouldn't have it. Wouldn't even consider whatever she had to say. "You can't come this time."

The woman's eyes flicked over him. Down to where he sat on the bed, then back up to his gaze. Her lips parted as she sucked in a slow breath, evening her racing mind and uncanny lack of a temper. But clear in the response, Kamui saw defiance. As if she was asking who the hell he thought he was, telling her what she could and couldn't do. Abuto leaned back in his chair. Much to Kamui's dismay, and Ame's surprise, the man spoke up.

"What happened the last time you told her no?"

"How would you know about that? Are you keeping tabs on our sex life?"

"What?" Shaking his head, Abuto squinted back at Kamui. "No! Not that, you nincompoop. The Wistue! She got bitten! Wh- you mean to tell me- she raped you? A Human?"

"Oi, it wasn't rape." Flat toned, the woman leaned to the side. She didn't bother looking at Abuto as her hand waved towards Kamui and she reached towards a small bag on the table beside the bed. "He hardly tried to stop me."

Breathing a laugh, Kamui glanced over at the woman, and she raised a brow. For a split second, a spark was in her eye. The usual playful narrow and smirk. Then it was gone. She returned to reaching into the bag and produced a pack of cigarettes. Neither man spoke against her as she lit one and sighed.

"Kamui, I'm sorry." An apology hadn't been expected but drew the man back in. Regardless, his expression remained even. He didn't frown, nor did he smile, just carefully watched the woman as she kept her attention trained on the window. "I should have told you. I wanted to. Tried. It just didn't work, and it was my fault... Was gonna try again, but Iori was on the ship."

"On the ship?" Abuto repeated the words, and the woman turned her head towards him, but didn't meet his eye. She started to respond, then looked at the ceiling, no longer plotting her words.

"Listen, I wont say that I'm in perfect condition, and I wont beg. But you don't know what she's done to me. Even when we were together... I know her ways. You can't go alone, she'll kill you." A raised brow begged to differ, and Ame glanced back at Kamui from the corner of her eye. He didn't believe her. She knew it. Even Abuto smirked off to the side and released a breath that hinted at amusement. Still, she persisted, and Kamui crossed his arms. "After she tortures you. Breaks your bones... She'll spike you and leave you for a week if she can. Don't go after her without me. I'm telling you-"

" _You_ went after her alone." Kamui's accusation received a shift of Ame's weight. She looked away, and shook her head.

"No I didn't." The man frowned towards Abuto and the older man had nothing to say. Hell, he didn't know. "I'm not that stupid." Ame added the last bit, and Abuto prodded her for more information. Specifically, Iori being on the ship. They needed to know about that, considering the fact that the pirate had definitely rigged up and destroyed a textile shop.

"It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. She had a gun, and I didn't. And she was right there; point blank." The entire time she spoke, Ame glanced around the room and shook her head. Ashamed at being defenseless, or not having the upper hand for a change. Each word pained her. The admission was hard enough; that she really was as unskilled as Kamui had initially thought, and that he had been right about her only being human. She couldn't take a bullet to the spine, or ram a knife through her palm unaffected. She wasn't supernaturally skilled, though she tried her hardest to make up for it.

For the second time, he had to wrench her out of a life or death situation, and it was downright shameful. Being kidnapped was getting old; even if the first time had worked out well. A hand at her side closed the small gap between them, and she was forced under Kamui's arm. Nearly broke through her somber tone to snicker. Then she turned back to him, clouded with worry.

"I really didn't think you'd believe me. This wouldn't have happened if I'd gone along with her. Said I'd come back and-"

"No." Shaking his head, Kamui offered the woman a smile. She was nearly taken aback by the expression, and though she didn't know why, it quickly slipped away to the comfort of familiarity. "You're missing the point. We can have kids. We can make another. Let's do it."

Again, the man managed to surprise her. She frowned up at him, and confusion played on her features as her voice finally lost the quiet that had taken it.

"Captain... Right here?"

"I don't know how Abuto would feel about that."

"Not good." The older man spoke up, and raised a single finger towards them to make his point. A wide grin was flashed back at him and he eyed Kamui. Made sure that the aforementioned scene was not on the table. Or the bed, or anywhere else in his line of view. At that rate, he'd be kicking them off each other in the hallway again in no time. Ame chuckled at the sight of the men, and for the first time, the ominous air in the room cleared. Serious discussion had passed, and they were all on track to find the same page and run with it. For the most part.

"We can be happy. We're already happy." Kamui turned back to Ame and the previous spark of life had returned to her. It was a refreshing sight, after too many days that had been lacking. "Let's make another."

"After Iori." Ame added, and the Yato nodded.

"Think of names, for a girl and one for a boy. Or..." Pausing, Kamui squinted down at Ame. "Do you want to? Give me a kid?" He was getting ahead of himself. For a moment, the possibilities had gotten the best of him. All trace of irritation had left Kamui, and he'd let his mind run with the larger picture; the realization that they had options now. As soon as he'd started back on the topic, an unusually large, lopsided grin had taken Abuto. The older man was just sitting back, enjoying the thought of the brat he'd practically raised planning a family of his own.

"Well, it wouldn't be terrible..." Smiling down at her hands, Ame rubbed her fingers together. Her cigarette had gone out. "I'd like that."

"As soon as we kill her?"

Still grinning, Ame nodded again. She glanced towards Kamui, and he mirrored the expression.

"I want a boy."

"I want a girl." He countered, and the woman nearly laughed.

"Two?"

"Let's keep trying until we have a girl."

"That could be too many!" Laughing back to the man Ame leaned back for a better view of him. Her palm slipped behind her and she both frowned and grinned, as if his statement had been ridiculous. "What if it's a girl first? She could get lonely, we need at least two."

"Okay, at least two. What about twenty as a limit?" The moment Kamui got the last bit out, the older Yato burst into laughter. He ignored Abuto, in favor of Ame's baffled denial.

"That's too many!" She couldn't help but laugh again as Kamui snickered under his breath and Abuto regained his silent composure. Then, the woman's hand traced up his shirt and to the tip of his red braid. She carefully toyed with his hair and glanced over him. Took in the sight of him covered in blood again, as normal as it had become. Old, dried blood, on the other hand, wasn't as natural to him. He hadn't done more than wash his hands, and the people in the hospital had likely assumed it was her blood. Somehow.

From carrying her.

The woman leaned into him for a single, innocent kiss. A sign of not only her gratitude, but her adoration of him, and Kamui easily accepted her affection. Pulled her closer with a single hand on the small of her back, and barely lifted Ame. Then she felt it. A sharp stab in her rear, that was alarmingly similar to the shot the nurses had given her when she'd first come in.

Pulling back, the woman gaped up at the Yato, brows drawn together, and at a loss for words. Kamui, on the other hand, kept a cool, even smile. She turned to his hand, and sure enough, there was an empty needle at her side. With a single breath, the woman felt herself growing lazy. On the brink of a haze that set in with almost no delay. Her posture slumped, and she kept her gaze on Kamui as he stood. Had likely been planning this all along. His palm shot into Ame's chest and she fell back into the bed, only to have her legs scoop up and placed into it as well.

"You _doped_ me!" Disbelief was an understatement. Ame tried to snap the words up at Kamui but the came as a betrayed, high pitched exclamation that had no impact on his expression.

"You're not coming with us." The man stated, and as Abuto looked on, seemingly as startled as Ame, he motioned to the man. They were going to find Iori. Ame was going to stay there and be good for a change. Obedient. All trace of his previous smile had left him. Even as Kamui pulled the covers over Ame and tried to tuck her in, he showed no hint at a smile. The woman took hold of his hand as if it would stop him, but her mind was already giving way to the drugs. Whatever the hell he'd stuck her with.

"Kamui-" His name should have been serious. A warning. Instead, Ame's face and mouth betrayed her with a dumb mush of nonsense. "'Mui... Mui, mooie moo cow." Frowning down at the woman, Kamui leaned up. Ame covered her mouth and started to giggle. She shook her head, fighting the drug but failing miserably. Behind Kamui, the older Yato stood with his arms crossed. Deadpan for the most part. "Abuto," She looked to the man for help, but instead, had quickly succumb to Kamui's plan. "Boot... Boots. Booty- like pirates- get it?" That one struck her as hilarious, and the woman nearly went comatose laughing.

Turning back to the older man, Kamui shrugged. He didn't know what the nurse gave him, but it was good enough. The men started to take their leave, but as they crossed the room door opened to reveal a certain navy haired Yato. From the looks of things, the man hadn't shaven in days, and he kept a cigarette perched in his mouth.

"Oi," His greeting was met with two curious stares. Prompts to explain himself. "I was just going to meet my Honey Bunny and I heard that she was here." Deadpan, the man motioned to Ame. He didn't flinch at the odd choice of words, or show any sign of realizing how strange he sounded. Kept a small stack of papers tucked under his arm.

"Honey Bunny?"

"Yaeko-Chan. We're uh... Discussing the treatment of the men. It's been good." As he was speaking, he peered towards Ame and carefully walked over to where she laid. The woman was lazily grinning up at him and waved one hand. Rather, flopped it around. Said his name in the place of a greeting, but didn't elaborate on it as she had done with Kamui's or Abuto's. "How bad was the damage?"

"Four doctors worth and lots'a nurses."

"Better than one coroner." Shrugging back at the woman, Ryu blankly peered down at her as she fell into a loud laugh. Gripped her sides and nearly turned over in her bed.

"What'd they give you? Diazepam? Alprazolam?"

Ame was still laughing when he asked, and had to wipe tears from her eyes when she finally leaned up; loopy and unable to shake the goofy contort of her face.

"Listen bud," Drawling up at the man, she wagged her finger at him. "I look like am callin' the shots round here?"

Though the smoker started to chuckle, and Ame fell back into another laughing spell, the others hadn't left yet. Just stood there, observing the interaction. When Abuto finally turned to Kamui, the question was written all over his face, and Kamui couldn't help but smile. Ame was going to kill him. She thought she sounded like an idiot every time she started to slip. She was good at keeping it under wraps, though.

"Ame! Your accent is back!"

"Shaddup, you-" Words were failing the woman, and she stumbled to find more. "Dirty b'trayer. When ma feet and toes start workin' again-"

"That's how you know she's drunk." Glancing back at Abuto, Kamui started to snicker. The older man remained curiously serious. Frowned, but didn't pry any further. He recognized that accent, and was pretty sure he knew the area she was from.

"And that damn urologist-"

"Neurologist?" Ryu asked, and Ame paused. She frowned up at the man, and after a moment of consideration tilted her head.

"Ain't that what I said?"

"You said Urologist..." The man stated, and Ame doubled over. She smacked Ryu's arm as he joined her with a loud laugh of his own, and Ame shook her head. Barely choking out a line.

"Shit- wrong end-"

"What are they talking about? What's so funny?" Kamui's inquiry was lost on Abuto, and the older man shrugged.

"How should I know?" He asked, but Kamui seemed convinced that Abuto was the key to understanding. When he continued to frown at the older Yato, Abuto raised his palms and shrugged again. Shook his head to show it was a no go. He had no clue, but it was weird to see Ame like she was, and odder for Ryu to be so noisy. If anything, he was surprised that Kamui hadn't jumped on the defensive and tried to smash the smoker for entertaining her. Just watched like mild interest had taken him and he was waiting for an opening or mention of himself to prove that he was more funny than their doctor jokes or puns.

The door behind them opened, and a brunette in a pink dress slipped by; chart in hand. Her palm gingerly landed on Ryu's back, and the man straightened himself. Peered down at her, nearly blank faced but with a hint of a smile.

"There you are." She started, and the man stepped aside as she took hold of Ame's arm. "Bit late, aren't you?"

"Not really." Ryu murmured back to the woman as the cheerful banter came to an end, and Ame fell serious as a needle was prepped and her arm was swabbed.

"Dag nabbit, woman! Ya just gave me blood, an now yer takin' it away!"

"Did you think you'd get to keep it?" Behind the nurse, Ryu started to snicker into his fist, and Kamui put the breaks on leaving one more time to walk over and look at what was being done to Ame. She tried to glare up him, but the look was more of a wrinkled nose and stuck out tongue than anything. Hardly offensive. "You from Osaka?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't tell nobody." As if that wasn't a major piece of information, Ame laid back and smiled. Closed her eyes and allowed the nurse to fill the needle with her blood. As soon as she finished, the vial was prepped for lab analysis, and the entry point was swabbed with alcohol and bandaged. Kamui absorbed the name and hid it into the back of his mind. He'd ask her about that later. She'd never told him where her family was, or where she was from, and now, he felt like he had secret information.

"Much as I hate to interrupt, it's about time for another physical. Isn't it?" Ryu was her next focus, and the man's blank expression fell back into place as Yaeko placed the vial of blood in a small bag. She stopped at his side, and folded the bag over. Clipped it to the board perched over her chest. "To make sure the treatment-"

"Oh- yeah." The man nodded, and kept his gaze on the short nurse.

"There's a private room set up. Something large... but intimate." She started from the room and a moment was spent eying her from behind before Ryu followed suit.

"Intimate... Right. Well, I'll be going. Uh. For the good of the men and the ship." The last part was quickly added on, and the man glanced over at Kamui for a split second. Yaeko had already exited the room, but he seemed to know exactly where he was going. Kamui frowned at the man, and Abuto snorted under his breath.

" _The good of the ship._ Right. Last I checked the ship wasn't in your pants."

From her spot on the bed, Ame leaned up and lazily waved her fists towards her friend. Cheered him on.

"Yesss! Ram 'er good!"

From the doorway, Ryu offered a grin and thumbs up. Then slipped out of the room with a certain urgency in his step. Their speculations were correct, and even Kamui could see that. It was fine though. He had other things to do. Just as Ame squinted up at him again, he leaned towards her and smiled.

"Osaka?"

"Shaddup."


	31. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Hi all! So sorry for taking this long to get this to you! It really wasn't my intention to leave this story in limbo for so long, I've just had a lot of training and classes at work (Emergency Medical Dispatch, I can deliver babies over the phone now and give CPR instructions, YAY, and Active Shooters, etc, there have been more than three others though, and it's been hectic)! BUT all of that said, don't think this story had been abandoned! There's a skeletal plan, and I know where it's going, I don't have writer's block, it's just taken me a while to get back to it (Plus, I'm flirting with another Takasugi story that I've been writing when I should have been writing this, don't kill me). Thank you all for your reviews! They served as good reminders to kick my butt back into gear and get back to the keyboard. I hope you enjoy this update, and I'll get the next to you in a much more timely fashion. :)**

* * *

Kamui had left the room shortly after poking at the angry woman in the hospital bed. She was far too drugged to sound threatening, but he knew that when it wore off, Ame was going to crush his windpipe, and possibly bash his skull in. Well, she would try to, anyway. There was a moment that time seemed to screech to a halt, and Ame was suspended in a nonsensical mush of knowing things were happening. That she was alive at the very least, but not knowing where her toes were. She was a blob of covers. Had melded with the mattress and whatever protective bars kept her in the bed, long before coming to, and realizing that she wasn't alone.

No, Kamui hadn't stopped at doping her and exposing her stupid accent, he had employed a baby sitter. Added insult to injury. After discovering that her big toe was exactly where it should be, her next revelation was a certain silver haired samurai seated beside the window and thumbing through JUMP like her boyfriend wasn't running off to make a date with death. For all she knew, him and the grim reaper were sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G , and she was there, wondering if all her body parts were actually reattached.

A stream of obscenities that could have made a sailor faint were the first sign of her consciousness, and Gintoki lowered the book to frown at her. His mouth opened, as if he was tasting the slurs, and analyzing exactly how they fit together. To record them for future use when he lost all his money at the slot machine.

"That's... Good morning?"

Even leaning up sent Ame's ribs into a world of pain, but she tried to mask her struggle with a tight jaw. She had to get up. Kamui had staged this. He put Gintoki at her bedside because he knew the man would stop her. Was strong enough to fight her back into the prison of medication and healing processes or whatever that Yato idiot thought she needed.

But Ame needed to be with him. He couldn't go after Iori. Not alone.

"Is it morning?" Pain medication never lasted long enough. The woman rubbed the back of her head and winced.

"Yeah. You've been out for... The nurses kept you down for a while. Couple days. Feeling better?"

" _Days_?" Nearly choking the word back, Ame pushed herself further up. Gintoki raised his book again, and nodded. Like that wasn't something to panic about. Apparently he didn't realize what was going on, or had been shipped from another universe and had no knowledge of what had transpired. Even Ame didn't realize that she had thrown her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself out. Was in too much of a hurry to test her stability and dropped with no resistance.

The man at her bedside had a hard time catching her, and her knees hit the tile floor before he was under her shoulder and pulling her back up.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing? You trying to die for real? Hit your head and-"

"Kamui-" Grabbing onto the man's shoulder, Ame tried to right herself. Gintoki did well pulling her up and nudged her back towards her bed, but she opposed him with all her feeble might. "He went after her-"

"Stop pushing!" A palm shot into her face and she was shoved back, but she kept her grip on the robe under her palm and pulled her way back.

"No!"

"You're gonna get hurt! Just-" Another push at her face prompted Ame to eliminate the obstacle. She bit down on Gintoki's hand and he snatched away; hissing and cradling his injury. Blood hadn't been drawn but it was enough to distract him. Ame's hand shot out to the bed for stability and she eased forward. Taking hold of her shoulders, Gintoki took another chance to force the woman back down. "That was low! He told me to-"

"Never!" Her foot shot into his shin, and Gintoki doubled over to cover the tender spot of impact, cursing Ame all the while. She edged by him, hobbling while she felt at the bare toes that had kicked him. In turn, Gintoki hopped in place. Knew he needed to catch her but how should he have known that she would attack him the moment she woke up?! Kamui hadn't warned him about that!

At the most, the red head had said "she's gonna be fun when she gets back up". _Fun_! Gintoki had expected jokes, and word searches! A few puns or personal stories that made him laugh; not assault! And even if she was injured, Ame had hit where it hurt. She hadn't even tried to preserve his manliness, short of his manhood, that was. Just jumped right into beating him!

"Oi!" He hopped towards the woman, but she had already rounded the bed. Was looking back at him, far too serous to toy with. "Oi, damn it!"

"You'll never catch me!"

"Catch you?! You can't even walk!"

"I'll crawl!"

"You're not- There's no need for that, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You just beat men for fun?!"

Ame took a step back, and faltered without the support of the bed, but when Gintoki lurched forward her arms shot out for balance, and her stance dropped.

"You'll never take me alive!"

"God damn it, woman, get back here!"

Grasping onto the rail of the prison in question, Ame shoved it towards the man. He caught it as it shot into him, and stumbled back while she made her escape. Took a whole four steps before he was free from her sorry diversion and approaching. Hobbling faster, Ame glanced back. Her palm gripped her side, and she willed herself to make it to the door, but the silver haired samurai covered the distance between them in mere seconds.

"You crazy? Where do you think you're going? That psycho would turn my kneecaps into dust- _dust_! It'd be nothing but limp pasta and jelly down there! You want that for my kneecaps?! Do ya?!"

"She's mine!" Ame's wrists were seized and pulled back as she yelled back at the man. Defeat took her when she tried to smack him but her aim was off by what may as well have been the entire room. She hadn't even been close. She was dragged back. Resisted the entire way, but Gintoki was keen on her underhanded methods now. Low kicks were sidestepped, and every slap and punch was fully anticipated. Blocked. Ame's only remaining option was pleading. Reasoning with the man that knew nothing about her or the situation; only what he'd gathered on wisps of interactions and anything that Kamui had told him, which couldn't have been much. "She's mine! Gintoki! You don't know what she's done to me! None of you do! He doesn't have a right to kill her alone- she's my past-"

As she struggled against the man's grasp, Ame rushed through the words. The silver-haired samurai halted and stared down at her, and the room delved into nothing but what she was saying. Each word wove into his ears and gripped at him.

"She took everything from me- _everything_! She _was_ everything and _he_ can't _take_ her from me. She _made_ me! Made me kill everybody. _Everybody_." Groaning the last word, Ame covered her face as if it could block the images flickering behind her eyes, or stop Gintoki from tuning in and seeing them for himself. She felt her voice breaking before speaking. "I killed them all for her. Friends, enemies, _anybody_ -" When she breathed the end, the grip on Ame's wrist loosened. Her head dropped under the weight of the man's gaze, and she willed the burning in her throat and eyes away. She had no right.

"Iori _did this to me_. I'll never forget it. Them. I didn't even realize it was wrong. I deserve this... _Oh, I deserve this_. But Kamui can't take this from me. I need to fight her. _Need to kill her_... Or- she should kill me... One of us is going to kill the other, and it doesn't matter who, but she's _mine_." A sharp tug freed Ame's arm, and she crashed backwards. Landed hard. The woman turned over to fight herself back up and struggled with her own weight. While her arms faltered and her ribs screamed in protest, Gintoki stepped around her.

Peering up at the man's back, Ame fought off a grimace. She expected more opposition. A fight. Instead, he glanced at her over his shoulder and sighed. Something flashed across his eyes. A spark of recognition. Understanding.

"I'm supposed to keep you here until he gets back..."

Still on her hands and knees, Ame paced herself. She could make it. She had to. It was the only way, and Kamui would realize it later.

"But you're not gonna let that happen. Are you?"

"No..." That word was the truth. Her truth, and the only one that could have gotten through. It had rung so clear and sure that if Gintoki had wanted to resist, he still couldn't have. She'd said it as if he should have known. And from the sound of it, he did. Too well.

"Then get up."

* * *

The abandoned plant was exactly as its name suggested when Kamui and Abuto returned. Abandoned. There was no sign of any man, nor woman. The building had been cleared in the span of a few hours, and though they trailed a few short leads, it ran cold after no fewer than three places that Kamui had been able to lure out of Ame as she was going under. With Abuto doing most of the navigation, he could only assume that they were in the right place each time.

"This is getting boring." Sighing to the older man, Kamui glanced over the brightening street. A fresh coat of rain had washed over the city as they were looking, possibly further destroying their efforts to track the pirate, but they had kept at it long past the actual mark of disinterest.

"What did you expect? We've been scoping empty storage units for days."

"She's not completely stupid, I'll give her that. She could have at least left us a fight." The men started back down the roadway, umbrellas at their sides. Kamui's twirling between his fingertips, propped over his shoulder as he thought. At this rate, they'd have to wait for Ame. But Humans took so long to heal, and she had already been broken before this entire escapade had broken out. He didn't want to waste more time than was necessary, and any further issues would bring his ship into question. The others had already heard gossip about a Human woman on board, residing in the Captain's quarters, and it was more trouble than he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Of course, it was fine. Who would tell him otherwise?

A little conflict over something he wouldn't negotiate would probably liven things up, to say the least, but it wasn't the time for it.

"How many of her men did you kill? You think she'd want to risk more?"

"Dunno. I lost count... Do you have an Earth phone?"

"An earth phone?" Cocking an eyebrow towards his superior, Abuto stepped over an ominously large puddle.

"I'll call in a favor. If Iori is as bad as Ame said, even if she's not, Takasugi can find her." Kamui kept his pace, even as Abuto came to an abrupt halt and stared after him. This was getting big. If the red headed Yato was going so far as to involve other people, he didn't know what Kamui was planning to do once he found the woman.

"I don't..." He finally answered, and resumed walking. Perked his step to catch up to the man.

"That's a shame..." Kamui's second sigh drew the sentence out and left it hanging between them. Made Abuto feel as though he was obligated to be the worldly, pragmatic sidekick, even though he had practically raised the brat. Instead of prying further into Kamui's undoubtedly murderous schemes, he asked where they were headed from their last spot to scout. Kamui left no room for inquiry when he stopped in front of a place that sparked Abuto's memory. Not personally; he'd never seen it before. But the note that Kamui had received had summoned him to a shipyard, and that was exactly where they stood. The entrance and furthest walls were lined with metal crates. Constructed of the containers, and comfortably nestled in a back road close to their ship.

If Iori had chosen this particular place, it was a mix of idiotic and brilliant. So close that a sane person wouldn't bother to look, and right under their noses. It didn't seem possible, and it didn't seem likely. Abuto would have dismissed it, if it hadn't been for a prominent sign that glared back at them once they rounded the second corner.

It was a simple board of wood that had been spray painted with a warning.

 _Turn back, you ginger-snap fuck._

"This looks like the right place." Kamui's voice was low and even. He didn't smile as he spoke, and that was more alarming than anything that could have been said. Abuto knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was only there to witness. To take on any distractions or interruptions, and let the captain go for the main target. They continued their walk into the shipyard, and as they did, more messages appeared. Every new corner they turned brought a more sinister, taunting note that Abuto knew was only to amp Kamui up.

 _She'll always be mine._

 _I couldn't let her have that monster inside her._

 _You've sullied her._

 _Tainted her._

 _Made her disgusting._

 _She's weak now._

 _What have you done?_

Staring at the last note, Abuto felt his nerves wind into a bunch. Kamui had been reading every single one. He'd been growing more antsy and on edge the further they weaved their way through the labyrinth, and the knot of his jaw had grown tighter. His fists had become permanent fixtures, and his eyes had honed in on a new level of crazy that Abuto didn't want to calculate.

There wasn't a number high enough to classify it.

Before he could tell Kamui otherwise, the Captain had stomped over to the sign and kicked it in half. It was the only object that he could take his frustrations out on, and the board splintered under the rising sun. Days. They'd spent days looking, and Iori had been setting up an obstacle to taunt him. For all he knew, she wasn't there anymore. Had just left the signs to piss him off and giggle to herself in her safe, cozy hideout over a mug of hot chocolate. As he smashed the board, a snap sounded, and he barely looked up in time to see a blade whizzing down towards him at startling speed.

Kamui jumped back as the sword collided with the concrete that had been under him and stuck there. Jutted out as nothing but a prominent warning that it should have been him under it. The trap was familiar in ways he didn't care to recall, but from the way it looked, the aim wasn't the same as Ame's. Ame trapped to kill. To laugh with him later, because she expected him to best her. He didn't think he could ever actually be hurt by Ame's traps if he was awake and aware when they triggered, and that was the fun of it. The excitement. This was to maim. Gravely. A glance back revealed that the path they had used to enter the shipyard was not blocked, but had been labeled behind their backs.

 _Death zone_ , the sign claimed. If they turned around, things would escalate, but there was no chance that Kamui would do such a thing. Not unless he wanted an actual fight. A pointless, defeated fight reserved for cowards. At his side, Abuto looked on in stoic understanding, likely reaching the same conclusion as him.

Iori was there.

She was sitting back with her feet up, watching to see if she could trap them. But Kamui had experience with traps like hers, and he wasn't backing down. He'd give her the entertainment she sought, right up until he bashed her face into the ground and knocked her teeth out. Broke the fingers that should have refrained from violating his Human. Or toes, considering how much she'd been kicked. The red head started back through the rigged maze, still intent on reaching the center, where he'd met her before, and Abuto stuck by his side.

They both knew he'd dock the older man's pay if he'd done anything else.

As they turned another metal edge, a sign came into view that Kamui couldn't have agreed with more. _Let the games begin_.


	32. Risk and Assesmment

**A/N: aaahhhh this had been so long before an update. Imma start daily again, and I'm sorry for the wait everybody! Thank you all for the reviews and your patience, and thank you for reading, it means a lot.:)  
Special thanks to Noniebee for helping with Gin in the chapter (She's a fuckin' Gin guru/whisperer). Check out her stuff, she's in the comments!  
**

* * *

Abuto could do nothing to hold Kamui back as they traversed the winding maze of cargo containers. The further they'd walked, the more anger piled onto the younger Yato's shoulders, and even his responses had grown curt; edging dangerously close to nonexistent. Usually, Kamui delighted in the hunter/prey set up of a fight, but not having a tangible opponent to focus on had put a damper on his plans, and he was reduced to stalking around anticipating the crushing grasp of disappointment. Suspected that Iori had set everything up and secured herself at a different location.

A bomb shelter, most likely, in hopes that it would keep the red head out. Little did she know, Kamui had busted one of those up pretty badly before, and was more than willing to do so again if it meant getting his hands on her.

The ground turned from cleared dirt to dried leaves, and every step crunched underneath them. Gave away their position, from what Kamui deduced. It wasn't natural for the area to be covered. No trees were in sight. Grass barely made its way into the shipyard, and only lasted for a single misplaced blade near the edge of the walk way. That and weeds.

"This isn't a good idea... It's a set up."

Kamui glanced at the older man to acknowledge his words, but the look didn't stick.

"Feel free to leave."

"Don't be an idiot. More of an idiot than you already are..." Muttering the last half, Abuto sighed under his breath. If Kamui was rushing into the unknown, he wasn't about to let him do it unaccompanied and they both knew it. Before he could voice how ridiculous walking through a partially abandoned shipyard looking for trouble was, Kamui halted and held up one hand. The younger man's eyes were fixed on his feet, and Abuto leaned forward to attain a better view of a fishing line, bent around Kamui's ankle.

Danger jolted down Abuto's spine at the first rush of air and metal peeling back from the shipping containers to tear towards them, but despite his initial shock, Kamui was already acting. Had ducked underneath the double clothes-lined steel points that jutted towards them and barely gave Abuto enough time to follow suit. So much for a heads up. Gawking at the teenager beside him, Abuto kept his mouth shut. The trap whizzed over their heads and the edges pierced the containers behind them when they came to a halt. Stuck there as a reminder of the impalement that could have been.

"I didn't think you would avoid that." Light flooded Kamui's face with a grin, and the older man narrowed his eyes.

"Then you shoulda told me!"

"Nah. It wouldn't have killed you."

"It would still hurt!" Despite the snapped words, Kamui chuckled and got back to his feet. Hummed to himself, as if considering the claim. The men continued, and as they did, Kamui twirled his parasol over his shoulder. He'd learned his lesson about sun exposure.

"Haven't you seen the traps on date night? These are pretty much the same."

"Date night?" The words exploded out of Abuto before he could think better of them. "Is this what she's been doing? I've seen a couple but this is insane! She's insane! It's not normal, nobody does this! And I've never been on the receiving end of any of her traps!"

"That's because you're not special." The corner of Kamui's mouth pulled up at his next line, but Abuto shook his head.

"I'm not trying to be special, I'm trying to be _alive_!"

"But Abuto, I thought you liked Ame."

Clicking his teeth, the older man crossed his arms. He couldn't win.

"Sure, before the whole _setting up death traps and passing it off as a Human date night_ thing, that's -" He didn't know what word was more intense than insane. Diabolical? Crazy? Abnormal, and probably something she should talk to a counselor about? A short chuckle was all that Abuto received after that. Kamui's azure gaze kept on the leaves underfoot to spot any upcoming traps, but he murmured back to Abuto.

"I know it's not normal." Humans weren't like that. Ame probably knew that Kamui had wised up as well, but it was an unspoken custom that they wouldn't break. She had fun setting things up, he had fun finding her latest invention, and Kamui was pretty sure that Ame wasn't even trying to kill him anymore. Novelty kept them at it though, and there were no hard feelings in the end; when they were both in bed, laughing about it together and whispering in the dark. "Plus, she sneaks me food in bed so you can't catch me."

"What? I knew the books were unbalanced! You're the reason the men didn't get whipped cream on dessert for weeks!"

"Huh?" Frowning, Kamui turned to the older man. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, that's not the same."

"Wh- what have you been doing with our whipped cream?!"

But Abuto didn't want the answer to that. There wasn't time for an answer, because the moment he asked, the ground under his foot gave out, and he nearly dropped into a pit that greeted him with jagged edges, all pointed upwards and just waiting to sink into the soles of his feet. Or anything else he offered. Rather, failed to protect. He swore under his breath when the dirt under his fingertips gave way, and he lurched downwards; nearly to his demise.

"Abuto-"

"I don't see why we'd meet her on her own terms, this is just stupid!" Barking back up at Kamui, the man hoisted himself higher. A nearly deafening scrap of metal was written off as another cheap booby trap. His hand gripped at the entrance of the pit, and he pulled himself a mite higher.

"Abuto, you should hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it. There's no footing down here and I deserve a raise for this!" As he came shoulder level with the ground, the man found Kamui, braced for impact, with his back to him. Ready to catch an outlandishly hostile shipping container that had apparently taken on a mind of it's own. It slid across the ground in a rush to crush the men and take full advantage of their distraction. Lock them in the spear pit.

That was all the motivation Abuto needed to launch himself from the ground and out of harm's way.

"It's a trap, idiot!" If Kamui didn't see the hole that had nearly been Abuto's grave, he wasn't about to let him fall victim to it. Unlike _some_ people, Abuto knew that cheap shots were a disgrace. Not only cowardly for those that had set them, but shame to the victim as well. He snagged Kamui's shoulder and dragged him out of the way. Wouldn't risk being careless, and he was glad the he hadn't. The moment of impact was punctuated with an explosion that caused the container to jump over a meter off the ground. While Kamui could easily lift the container, after being stabbed tenfold, Abuto doubted even _his_ capabilities. It'd be too close to the heart.

Kamui was only disoriented for the fraction of a second. He managed to keep on his feet, but was immediately entranced by the new path. Their view of the open ocean. Alarm was short lived when the door of the shipping container dropped open, and the silhouette of a man popped into view. Without thinking, Kamui aimed his parasol and fired. Was in the mood to kill anybody that confronted him, but the form popped, and the edges of such fell limp and formless. An unpredicted splash of liquid washed over them and the smell hit Kamui before his mind did.

"What is this?" Abuto raised his hands and examined the front of his shirt and sleeves, but the younger man was a step ahead of him this time.

"Flammable. Ame uses it." Without warning Abuto was shoved forward. "The ocean!"

He didn't need to be told twice. On Kamui's heels, the older man took a running jump into the water, just in time to avoid the inferno that erupted from the rectangular crate. They dived off the raised ground and fully submerged themselves in the salty embrace of the sea to escape and rid themselves of the fire hazard. This was getting out of hand.

When he popped to the surface of the water, a distinctly familiar laugh snapped Kamui to his senses, and his eyes shot to the top of the crate wall that would have been ahead of them. Abuto gasped beside him as he joined his superior, wading in the waves, but before he could comment on how ridiculous everything had become, a dark haired woman practically demanded their attention. Laughing. Grinning down at them while flaunting in all her superiority.

"That's a good look on you; shark bait!"

Kamui's jaw clenched. All of that searching and there she was. The woman that he was going to murder. She'd jerked them along for days, and he had finally found her. The satisfaction was indescribable. Even if he hadn't reached her yet, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would get to her. His only regret was that he didn't have solid footing and would have to find his way back to land before he would smash her head into the ground and avenge the blossom of life that had been stolen from him before he'd even known it existed.

This was it.

"I really didn't think you'd come. Saved me a lot of effort this way..." The woman glanced over them once more and paused before continuing. It was a long silence. As if she was waiting for something, and didn't mind the nearly awkward charge. "Where's Ame?"

" _Where's Ame?_ All of this and you have the _nerve_ to ask where _my_ Human-"

"You crazy bitch, where do you think she is?" Abuto cut Kamui off, and he couldn't decide whether he was thankful of more irked that he couldn't delve into exactly how many shades of livid that he was.

"The nursery? Hell, how am I supposed to know? Aren't you her keepers now, or something? Use her for your dirty jobs; got 'er on a tight leash?" Jerking her hand back, Iori eased onto her knees to add insult to injury. Look down on the men as they bobbed in the waves. "It's a shame, she should see me kill you. She'd come back then. Violence always had a... Funny effect on her."

"Kill me?" Nearly laughing the words, Kamui peered up at the woman. The grin had started to ease back on him now, and the water surrounding both him and Abuto seemed to run cold. "You can't even face me."

Somewhere, deep behind the smile Iori wore, Kamui knew he had struck a chord. She wouldn't admit her cowardice. The last thing the woman would do was own up to her underhanded methods, but Kamui knew that she would try to save face. She straightened her stance, and her smile widened with the usual deranged, depraved spark that lingered in her chocolate eyes.

"I wouldn't waste my time."

* * *

Gintoki had been watching Ame as closely as he could the entire walk to Kamui's ship. He had waited for her to find a decent pair of clothes and clean herself up as best she could under the freedom of a premature hospital break, and while he couldn't claim to be impressed, the opposite wouldn't apply. When she stumbled down the hatch and joined him, in less than twenty minutes, Gintoki turned to her with his arms crossed and tried to calculate how far she would make it before she dropped like a fly and he had to carry her back to her cozy, sterile bed.

They didn't speak a word as they started back onto the road. The Yorozuya kept his pace slow to allow the woman to keep up with him with minimal strain, but he found them pausing occasionally for Ame's sake. Waiting for her to regain her breath and compose herself for another short walk. They hadn't had to stop as much on the way to the ship, but as more time passed, Ame grew visibly drained. Her hand was glued to her side, and her face had stuck into a grimace that Gintoki could only presume would be her permanent expression henceforth. She'd never be stoic and pretty again.

The bruises of her face had healed, thanks to medical technology and a series of treatments that the nurses had employed specifically on her damage. Most had come in periodically under the guise of saying that she'd be forever scarred if her looks had altered. It was a nice gesture, but on the other hand, Gintoki doubted the amount of thought Ame put into her appearance. She was no supermodel like Ketsuno Ana; the nurses were just being kind.

"Some soldier you are..." The woman had paused again to regain herself, and Gintoki leaned against a random shop wall to join her in her recuperation.

"Excuse me?" Hazel eyes shot up to glare at the man, yet he didn't move to acknowledge them. Kept his attention on the open road and the nearby sea.

"Aren't you supposed to be some fancy soldier rank? You might as well have stayed in bed." When Ame stared up at the man, Gintoki continued. "You should know how to move past the pain. Focus on the reason why you're still moving, or what your protecting... Whatever works for you. Aren't you a soldier?" Before the man's eyes, the pained posture that had riddled Ame's frame eased.

"What are you trying to say to me?" Insult leaked into the woman's voice, and Gintoki finally turned to look down at her. Deadpan as usual, and as if his words could be found in the most casual of conversations, he shoved a pinky in his nose. Paid more attention to that than her.

"You can't kill anybody like that. It's an embarrassment to your men. What are you supposed to be again?"

"A... A lieutenant..." She almost faltered at the title. Guilt flooded Ame's features and her gaze shifted as Gintoki nodded.

"You think you could lead men into a war like that? All limp and weak? You can't even walk, and you want to kill a higher up? What kind of lieutenant limps into battle alone?"

With a breath, the hand fell from Ame's side. She glared up at Gintoki, hoping that the look would freeze him in his vocal tracks. It didn't. Instead of dignifying his obvious point, she straightened her posture. Cut the effort to a minimum and walked past him to prove that she was fine. He'd take it back. See that she was perfectly capable of leading her troop into battle and eliminating the threat alongside them. As she always could.

As the woman walked by, Gintoki took place behind her. He kept his arms crossed, but could see the obvious change in her demeanor. Hoped her defiance would pave the way for not only her revenge but her survival.

They finally reached their destination, and Ame stood before the familiar shipping containers that made the entrance to the loading dock. She started to enter, but before Gintoki could follow suit, held up a hand to him. Signaled a stop.

"It's rigged."

Frowning at the woman, the Yorozuya glanced around to see how she could possibly come to that conclusion. Nothing jumped out at him. He didn't see any threats, or traps, or even misplaced items that could trigger an untimely demise, but Ame knelt down and studied the ground. Seemed to be looking at something he couldn't pick up on and made no effort to point it out at she traced the sand with her finger.

"Let's go around. There's another entrance." Curt in every motion, the woman stood and turned to the side. Walked around the structure and trusted Gintoki to follow without objection.

"You don't wanna see if he got caught up in-"

"If Kamui fell for any of her traps, he deserved to. He should know better. Let's go."

Not a moment was wasted in circling the ship yard. Ame kept ahead of Gintoki and occasionally studied the ground, but he wasn't entirely sure what she was looking at. She redirected him a few times, and gave up on her second entrance for a third, due to what she called "damage assessment and risk". Didn't provide an explanation. Either way, Gintoki trusted that she could figure it out on her own. He was just there to make sure that she got there in one piece.


End file.
